Emma Potter and the New Beginning
by wizards.and.weirdos
Summary: This is the story of Emma Potter and her adventures in not only Hogwarts but Camp Half Blood as well. Follow her through fighting monsters, dealing with Voldemort, and of course, going to school. Combined all those with just figuring out your a wizard and, well, you've got a great story. Credit to cover artist. COMPLETE! BOOK TWO CALLED EMMA POTTER AND THE FALLEN SHADOWS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi guys. So this is my first story i've written for this website so any criticism would be loved! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer- All rights to anything used from either Harry Potter or Percy Jackson go to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan respectively. I only take claim for the original things.**

Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's children Harry and Emma. But- he couldn't. He couldn't kill the babies. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry and Emma, Voldemort's power somehow broke-and that's why he's gone."

Dumbledore nodded glumly.

"It's- it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done… all the people he's killed… he couldn't kill two little babies? It's just astounding… of all the things to stop him… but how in the name of heaven did Harry and Emma survive?"  
"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."

Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"  
"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me _why_ you're here of all places?"

"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."

"You can't mean these people! And what of the girl. Surely these awful people won't take in two babies!" cied Professor McGonagall.

"Minerva, lower your voice. You will wake the whole street. This family is the best place for Harry. And as for little Emma, well it is best for the two to be separated. With magic like theirs, it will only grow more powerful and uncontrolled with them together. I will find a safe place for Emma, but for now, Harry will remain here."

* * *

"Emma, get up. Breakfast in ten." I groaned and rolled on my back, throwing one pillow at the speaker and the other over my head.

"ERMMMM," I cried as bright light shined in my eyes. I must say, the worst audition ever to be made to the Hecate cabin was the blinds.

"Up! There's breakfast in ten and then a counselor's meeting after. Get off your lazy butt and face the day"  
"Ur don wan ooo" I replied to my pillow.

"I don't care what you want!" My blankets were pulled back and I was levitated out of bed. Yes. Levitated. Did I mention I was a daughter of Hecate? I guess not. Anyway…

"Lizzy I swear if you don't put me down I will hex you into tomorrow," I yelled at the blond in question before being placed lightly down on the floor.

"5 minutes till breakfast," Lizzy said in a sing song voice. I groaned again but got to my feet, chucked another pillow at Lizzy, and grabbed my orange camp shirt and blue shorts from the dresser before making my way to the bathroom. "Hurry up!" Lizzy called "I'm hungry." To which I responded by slamming the door in her face.

I turned on the shower and rinsed off quickly. I plated my red hair down my back (per usual) and threw on my clothes and shoes before walking out of the bathroom and straight past Lizzy.

"Emma, where are you going?" Lizzy called, racing after me.

"Breakfast, i'm hungry."

* * *

"Emma!" Chiron called from the front, gesturing me over to him. "There's a letter for you."

"A letter?" I asked. No one ever sent me mail. That's what happens when you're an orphan and have no family anywhere.

"Yes, a letter. Now come and get it so I can eat my breakfast." I went up and grabbed the letter from Chiron who proceeded to sit down and eat. I returned to my seat next to Lizzy (the only other person at the hecate table) and piled food onto my plate.

"Who sent you mail?" Lizzy asked, leaning over to see the letter.

"No idea," I replied, ripping open the thick parchment envelope and pulling out the parchment paper.

Hogwarts School

of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster-Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Potter? Who's Ms. Potter?" Lizzy asked, reading over my shoulder.

"I have no idea," I replied.

"Then why did Chiron give it to you?" Lizzy picked up the envelop and turned it over to read

Ms. E. Potter, Hecate Cabin, Camp Half Blood, Long Island Sound, New York.

"How do they know about Camp Half blood?" I asked.

"Who's E. Potter?" Lizzy responded.

"I don't know but it's a good thing we have a counselor meeting.

* * *

Everyone was crowded around the ping pong table. Chiron, Lizzy and I from the Hecate Cabin, Kyle from the Dionysus cabin, Megan from the Hermes cabin, Lily from the Aphrodite cabin, Michael from the Ares Cabin, Caroline from the Hephaestus cabin, Will from the Apollo cabin, Sam from the Athena cabin, and Rose from the Demeter cabin. All of them were at least two year older than my 10 years but no one acted like it. Since I had been at the hecate cabin the longest, I technically was head counselor but Chiron didn't think it smart to put a 10 year old in charge, so Lizzy and I share the responsibility.

"Ok, first order of business," Chiron began, but Lizzy cut him off.

"Actually, Emma and I had a question," Lizzy said as she held up the letter. "What's this all about."

"Right," Chiron said, and I could have sworn he cringed a bit. "So, Emma. That's a letter from a wizarding school."

"Wizards," I asked. It sounded pretty farfetched to me.

"Yes Wizards. The race of people blessed by your mother, Hecate. The school is in the U.K, where you were born."

"London?" Lizzy asked. "Cool! I never knew you were british."

"Neither did I," I said, looking at Chiron for an explanation, ignoring the rest of the meeting. The other kids all sat down and pulled out various forms of entertainment.

"Well, you are. Umm, your parents were wizards also and ummm, they went to the school and-"

"Wait did you say parents? But I thought I was a daughter of Hecate."

"Well, not exactly. You, like many others, were blessed by Hecate. But, she had extreme interest with you and decided to give you more power than some others. Your true parents were James and Lily Potter. Unfortunately, two months later, a dark wizard who the Potters were hiding from found them and killed them. He also tried to kill you and your brother, Harry, but failed and the curse rebounded and hit the wizard. The dark wizard, Voldemort, fled and you and your brother were separated for your safety. You were brought to America and your brother was left in London. Soon, you came here and well, you know the rest," Chiron explained.

There was a long pause . "This is so cool!" Lizzy said again. "Are you going to go? You should so go! A brother, Emma. You have a brother! And a wizarding school! I'm so jealous! Wait," she looked at Chiron, "can I go too?"

"No, Lizzy. Unfortunately, you don't have any long lost siblings and a wizarding school to go too. So what say you, Emma?" Chiron asked.

"Go for it!" Lizzy said. "How many times are you going to get opportunities like this?"  
"Ok, sure," I said, "but where do I get all this stuff?" I asked, holding up a paper with the list of supplies.

"London, of course!" Lizzy cried, grabbing my hand, her blond hair whipping as she pulled me out of the meeting and away from the big house. "Time for a shopping trip!"

 **A/N And that's it for the first chapter! Next time, prepare for a trip to Diagon Alley. Thanks for reading and pleas review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi guys! Just to let you all know, my posting schedule is twice a week, on Wednesday's and Sundays USA time. Also thanks to all who reviewed, I took your corrections into account and edited the last chapter. Here's the next one. It's quite a deal longer than the last one and I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Let me tell you one thing. Putting three ADHD kids on a nonstop plane for 7 hours is not a smart move. Yes, three. Chiron decided that 11 year-old me and 13 year-old Lizzy were not responsible enough to go to London by our selves so he sent Kyle, a senior camper from the Dionysus cabin along with us. The bad thing was, sitting still for seven hours is not as easy as it sounds. By the time we finally got there, we were buzzing with a need to stretch.

"Welcome to London International Airport," a voice over the plane's loud speaker said. "Today is August 3 and the time is 1:27 am. Please enjoy your stay to those who are visiting and welcome home to those returning."

"Okay so Chiron said that there is a hotel called the Leaky Cauldron that's by the shopping place where we can stay the night," said a yawning Kyle. By the time we were off the plane and in the taxi to the hotel in question it was 2 in the morning. Lizzy was passed out on my arm, Kyle was in the front seat, and I was staring at the window, looking at the rainy landscape of London.

So this is where I was born-where and where my parents were killed q1. This is where I was sent from all the way to the U.S, to the orphanage and then finally ending up at Camp Half Blood. Lizzy stirred and I looked over at her sleeping form. She's like a sister to me and I love her. I put my arm around her and held her close. I couldn't imagine leaving her, but I mean, who would say no to a chance to go to a wizarding school. I pushed a stray piece of red hair out of my eyes and held Lizzy close before drifting off to sleep in the back of the taxi.

* * *

"Emma," a felt a soft nudge from next to me. "Emma, wake up." I swatted my hand out but Lizzy caught it in hers. "Come on, it's shopping day!" THat's when everything came flooding back to me. The letter, a witch, London. I vaguely remember waking up in that taxi and walking into the hotel with Kyle and Lizzy. We got two rooms (one for kyle and one for the girls) and passed right out.

"What time is uht?" I mumbled.

"It's 7. You've slept long enough!" Lizzy replied, pulling off the covers.

"Sometimes I really wonder if your not a daughter of Aphrodite. 5 hours is not long enough."

"It's London! How many times will you get to explore London? It's a once in a lifetime opportunity! Now get up while I go wake Kyle." Lizzy bounded out the door.

"If he has any sense in him, he would have locked the door," I mumbled before getting up and throwing on a plain gray shirt to match my eyes and some blue shorts. I threw my hair up into a pony tail and was just putting on my glasses when Lizzie came back in.

"What, no contacts." Lizzy asked at the sight of my glasses.

"Lizzy it's seven am in the morning I am not putting in my freaking contacts.'

"Well someone is grumpy," Lizzy smiled.

"IT'S SEVEN AM!" I replied.

"I agree with Emma," Kyle said from the door. His black hair was ruffled and he had on a wrinkled white shirt.

"Good we're all here," Lizzy said, making her way to the twin bed she claimed last night as her own. I went to sit on mine and Kyle too a seat in the arm chair in the corner. "So first order of business will be to take the money Chiron gave us and get some native money. Then, we will figure out how the heck we are supposed to get to this fabled wizard shopping place."

"'I vote we start downstairs and work from there," I said.

"I second that," Kyle replied.

"Well, aren't you just agreeing with everything today"

"I will agree with anyone who doesn't wake me up at seven am." Kyle grumbled before walking out the door and downstairs. I followed and Lizzy was close behind.

We walked into the main dining area that was packed full with people. "Where do we start?" Lizzy asked.

"I'm starting to think this wasn't the smartest idea," Kyle said.

"Give me a second," was all I said before leaving them standing there. I went to the nearest girl who looked about my age. "Hi, i'm Emma. Is there anyway you can help me?" The girl in question had long brown hair and I learned as she turned around that she had startling purple eyes.  
"I'm Grace and sure, what's up?" the gir, Grace, replied. She had a heavy british accent which, now that i'm thinking about this is no surprise for someone who lives in London.

"Well, I was hoping you could help me with getting some things. I'm not from around here," I said and Grace smiled.

"Of course! America, right? I recognize the accent. Are you going to Hogwarts too? It's going to be my first year and i'm so excited," she said this all really fast and I had to strain to catch it all.

"Um, yes, i'm going to Hogwarts and it's my first year too."

"Well it's so nice to meet you! I was so scared I wouldn't know anyone. Are you a muggleborn?" Grace asked.

"Muggleborn?" I asked.

"I mean do you not have magical parents."

"Something like that," I said.

"That explains why you didn't know where you were going. Give me one sec," Grace said, still talking rather fast though it was getting easier to understand her. "Mum!" A tall woman who looked a lot like Grace came over. "This is Emma. She's a muggleborn. Can we help her?"

"Of course!" The lady said. "It's nice to meet you, Emma. I'm Mrs. Kesten."

"Hello," I said before turning when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Emma, there you are. Don't run off like that. I am responsible for you, you know. WHo's this?" Kyle asked as he and Lizzy walked around to stand on either side of me.

"Lizzy, Kyle this is Mrs. Kesten and Grace. They so kindly offered to show us around." I replied.

"And who are you?" Mrs. Kesten asked.

"Um, this is Kyle and Lizzy my-"

"SIblings," Lizzy finished off.

"And where are your parents?" Mrs. Kesten asked.

"Oh um, they are visiting some friends who live in London," Kyle said. "They sent us ahead to see if we could find someone to help us out."

"Well, lucky that we found you, then," Grace said. "I'm Grace. It's nice to meet you." Grace said. "Now c'mon. We've got some shopping to do."

* * *

"This is Gringotts," Grace said, gesturing to the tall, white marble building at the end of the column of little shops. "It's the wizarding bank. You can exchange money or get money from a vault if you have one."

"Well, I don't think we have one," I replied. "A vault I mean."

"I'm not sure. Chiron gave me a key but I don't know what to do with it. He said a lady gave it to him along with the letter. Why the lady couldn't stay is beyond me and really, I find it quite stupid that she didn't." Kyle said.

"That's a key to a vault," Mrs. Keston said. "And a really old one at that. Where did you ever get that?"

"Ummm, our aunt is a witch," Kyle covered. "She couldn't come though because… she's old and… has hip problems so she can't walk around for too long. She gave us her key though."

"Chiron your...aunt. Ok" Grace said with a side long glance towards me. I just smiled.

"Yup. Our Aunt Chiron. Such a sweetheart," I replied with a small smile at Lizzy and Kyle.

"Anyway, we probably should get going. No need to waste daylight," Kyle said. Us three girls walked ahead of Kyle and Mrs. Keston who were talking about "adult matters".

"So where are you from?" Grace asked.

"New York," Lizzy said.

"And what brings you to England?" Grace replied.

"Hogwarts. I got a letter asking if I would go," I responded.

"I thought only wizards from England go to hogwarts," Grace said.

"My parents went there, but when they died, I was sent to America," I explained.

"I'm sorry for your loss. How old were you when it happened?" Grace asked.

"Only a couple of months. I don't remember much about them," I replied. Before Grace could ask another question, we got up to the counter.

"What _is_ that thing?" I whispered to Grace as we approached.

"That's a goblin. Nasty little things. Will swindle you for all that your worth if you let them. Best be careful." I nodded and followed up to the counter.

"Do you have your key?" The goblin asked in a high pitched voice. Kyle walked up and passed the goblin the key that chiron gave to us. "Name?"

"Emma Far- ummm, Emma Potter," I said, remembering to use my birth name instead of the name given to me at the orphanage I was sent too. I heard Grace suck in a small breath with my words but didn't give it a second thought.

"You may bring one other person with you down to the vault. THe rest stay here," the Goblin said with a nasty look at my companions.

"I'll go," Grace said quickly, "that way I can help you know what moneys what."

I looked over at Lizzie who mouthed a 'go ahead' to me. "Ok, lets go."

Grace and I followed the Goblin to a door leading off of the main cavern and into a dimly lit cavern. From there, they went to a small cart and shoved in with the Goblin, Griphook he said was his name was, in the front and Grace and I in the back.

"So you're Emma Potter?" Grace asked, still staring at me as she had since we got in.

"Umm, I guess," I said. "I mean yes. Why?"

"Because your Emma Potter! I mean, you're famous!" Grace said. I just stared at her, not believing it at all.

"What do you mean?"

"You defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named with your brother when you were a baby. Every single wizarding kid knows who you are! Did you not know that?" Grace asked.

"No, not really. I only learned I was a witch maybe a month ago. I didn't even know I was from England, or that I had a brother!"

"Well, then, it's a good thing you found me. I grew up in the wizarding world. I'll show you around," Grace said and I smiled. Famous. I must say, I kinda liked the sound of that. "Just one question. Do you and your brother really have those scars?"

"You mean this one?" I asked showing her the lightning bolt scar on the left side of my neck.

"That's so cool!" she said. "What about your brother?"

"I didn't even know I had a brother until a month ago and I haven't seen him in 11 years."

The cart came to a jarring stop. "We're here," Griphook said. "This is the vault your parents set up for you when they died. Your brother has one two. When you come of age, you will be able access the main Potter vaults." Griphook took out the key to the vault and opened it up. There were heaps of gold, silver, and bronze coins in the vault.

"All of this-it's mine?" I asked, speechless.

"Yes, and you will inherit more as you come of age."

"This is so cool!" I cried. "How much is this?"  
"Thousands, probably millions of dollars," Grace said, looking around, stunned herself.

"And how much in U.S money."

Griphook took that question. "One galleon-"

"That's the gold one," Grace put in.

"Yes, the gold one, is worth about $7.35. The silver sickle is $0.46 and a knut is $0.02."

"That's-um-a lot of money," I said, still slightly stunned.

"Let's get you some," Grace said. She pulled out the bag that we got from the front and started to shovel gold, silver, and bronze pieces. Probably the amount equal to at least $500.

"Don't you think that's a bit much?" I asked.

"Emma, look around! You're bloody rich! This won't even make a dent in your stash. Plus, it has to last you all year." Grace reasoned.

"I guess you're right. It's just a lot to take in. Anyway, let's get out of here. Its damp and cold." We took the significantly heavy bag and brought it into the cart. The ride back was a lot easier than the one there, though the cart was still going at top speed and I still felt like I was going to puke. We met back up with Lizzy and Kyle who told us Mrs. Keston went off to get Grace some things she needs for school while Grace helped us out and that she would meet us for lunch and the Leaky Cauldron at 12.

"It's 8 now so that gives us 4 hours to get what we need which is…" Lizzy asked.

I pulled out my list that came with the letter.

Hogwarts School

of Witchcraft and Wizardry

UNIFORM

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

 _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

 _Magical Theory_ by Albert Waffling

 _A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

 _Break with a Banshee_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Gadding with Ghouls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Holiday with Hags_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Travels with Trolls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Voyages with Vampires_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Wandering with Werewolves_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Year with the Yeti_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an owl, a cat, and/or a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR

OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Who's this Lockhart person and why do we need so many books by him?" I asked.

"He's a famous wizard who went on all of these amazing adventures," Grace replied. "Anyway, we should probably start at Flourish and Blotts. It's the bookstore that's not far from here."

"That works," I said.

"What kind of books do wizards read anyway?" Lizzy asked as we walked into the bookstore. Lizzy and Grace got into a conversation about books as Kyle and I got the ones I needed along with a couple more history books I picked up so I could read more about my new world and some other books I thought looked interesting.

"Like reading, do you?" Lizzy asked as I walked towards the counter with my piles of books.

"I guess," I replied.

"Maybe you'll be a Ravenclaw."

"A what now," I responded.

"A Ravenclaw. It's a house at hogwarts. There are four houses, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. It's almost like a family within your school. You eat meals together, you have classes with your housemates that are in you year, and you can earn points for your house in the hopes of winning the house cup. You'll probably read about them in that book," Grace said, pointing to a book titled _Hogwarts, A History_.

I paid for all the books and put the packages into a bag I brought along. "Where to next?" I asked.

"The robe shop. We need to get all the robes you need. And we should get out of here before the mad rush comes in when Gilderoy Lockhart shows up. I'm a fan and all but we have to get more stuff and soon, we won't be able to get out of here." Grace said. We got my robes next (Grace picked some up too) then went to a shop that sold cauldrons, potion ingredients, and phials. Next we got the telescope and brass scales. "We should get you your pet next. I would suggest an owl. They're the most useful since they will bring you mail, but a cat's good to. Toads are completely useless though so don't get one of those."

"I've always wanted a cat, but an owl seems more useful," I said.

"You could always get both," Lizzy said.

"I think I might," I said as we reached the pet shop. The bell tinkled as we opened the door and we were met with a host of squeals, squeaks, and hoots. The first thing that caught my eye was a small ginger kitten with fiery red fur.

"It looks like you," said Grace and I touched a piece of my own red hair.

"She's adorable," I said, reaching my finger into the cage the kitten was in. She rubbed up against my finger and purred.

"Good choice," said the woman who owned the shop. "What else do you need?"

"An owl," I replied, taking the cage as she passed it to me.

"Over here are our selections of owls," the shop owner said. She brought me over to a hooting section of owls. There was one small owl that was white with black around the eyes and gray streaks in her body. How I knew it was a her, I had no idea. I just, sort of, felt it. I don't know how to explain it.

"Another wonderful choice. That is a young girl owl, not yet adult but not a baby. Has the stamina for long trips and that type of owl will grow very old." The shopkeeper removed the cage from the shelf as well which Kyle took since I was carrying my new kitten, whom I decided to name Saphire, and we were on our way.

"Last stop will be to get your wand! This is my favorite part ever. I got mine yesterday and it was so cool!" Grace said, her tanned face lit up with excitement. She threw her brown hair into a ponytail, I adjusted my glasses, and the four of us were off. "Ollivander's, maker of find wands since 382 B.C," she said, reading off the sign on the building. "And I'm warning you now, he's kind of a wako."

I pushed open the door and a bell sounded somewhere in the store. It was a really small shop that was practically empty except for a single chair that Lizzy claimed and a counter that Grace sat on top of while Kyle stood next to me like a protective older brother- which I guess he kind of was seeing as he had been one of the only constant person in my life for the past 6 years when I went to camp.

"Ahhh, Miss. Potter. I was wondering when i'd be seeing you. Oh and Ms. Keston! Nice to see you again as well. I'm sad to say I don't know these other two lovely people," said a man who came out with gray hair and wide, silver eyes that almost lit up the entire place. "My name is Mr. Ollivander."

"Ollivander, as in the one who makes the wands," asked Lizzy.

"That is the name on the shop. Anyway Ms. Potter, welcome to my humble shop. Now if you stand over here, we'll get you measured." He led me over to a corner of the shop that Kyle followed us too and Ollivander pulled out a measuring tape. "I remember every wand I ever sold, Ms. Potter, including your parents. Your father's wand was very pliable and excellent for transfiguration. Mahogany, eleven inches, and lots of power. Your mother, on the other hand favored a willow wand, ten and a quarter inches, swishy, and nice for charm work."

"You-you knew my parents?" I asked.

"Well, I had met them before, yes. You look a great deal like your mother. High cheek bones, fiery red hair and bright green eyes. The only difference is you've got your father's slight form," Ollivander said. That's when I noticed that the little measuring tape he was using was doing it all on it's own. "That's quite enough," Ollivander said and the measuring tape dropped to the ground. "Now, which is your wand hand?"

"Well, I write with my left hand," I said.

"And hold your knife," Kyle muttered under his breath and I elbowed him. I could feel the weight of my sheath and my bronze knife sitting on my hip bone and the small one at the base of my ankle.

Either Ollivander missed that comment or chose to ignore it. Either way, he went into a back room and came back holding a pile of wands which he brought over to the counter that Grace was sitting on. He opened a deep purple box and pulled out a rough, chiseled wand. "Willow, 7 and a half inches, flexible, and great for defense work," Ollivander said. He held it out to me and as soon as I put it into my hand, a vase by Grace exploded. The girl in question jumped off of the counter in a frenzy but still got water on her. "Obviously not. Try this one." The next wand was a more redwood and had intricate designs on it. I took it in my hand and felt an immediate warmth. The tipped glowed slightly. "And there you have it! Easy customer, I must say Cherry, 9 and a quarter inches, swishy, good for defense work. A very loyal wand, I must say."

"Well that was easy. It took me at least 15 wands before we found the one I got," Grace said.

"23," Ollivander muttered under his breath. I laughed a bit before taking the emerald green box and exiting through the door.

 **A/N and Chapter 2 is finished! I hope you all liked it. Next chapter will be going up on Sunday so follow/fave that way you are notified. Also please review because they really help me not only to edit but they boost my love for writing...which may get you a chapter faster. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here is is! Chapter 3. To answer some questions posted to me...**

 **BookishFlyingGecko- Sorry that was part of an old plan I had for this story. Must have slipped in their. If you look back, I edited it out. Thanks for letting me know!**

 **PsychoNerdGirl- Sorry that I didn't put it in there! Emma's wand is has a phoenix tail feather core like Harry's and Grace has a dragon heartstring.**

 **Thanks for all who reviewed that last chapter. They really help me. This chapter is not as long as the last one but after this, they will all be 2,000 words or longer. Enjoy!**

* * *

We met Mrs. Keston in the hotel we stayed at the night before. She was sitting at a table set for 5.

"I hope all of your shopping went well," she said as we took our seats, Kyle on one end and me between Lizzy and Grace.

"Yup," Grace said. "Did you get my potions stuff?"

"Yes. you're all set now. And it looks like Emma is too. Just one question, are your parents really coming?"

"No," I said, "my parents are-"

"It's alright, I know," Mrs. Keston replied kindly. "What about you two? I'm guessing you're not actually siblings."

"No, we're not," Kyle said. "And our parent's aren't coming, no. But we've got our rooms here for another day until we go back to America so we'll just stay here."

"Nonsense," Mrs. Keston said. "You'll come and stay with Emma and I."

"No, we couldn't-" Lizzy started.

"I insist," Mrs. Keston said.

"Yeah, and you'll get to meet my brother," Grace said, looking excited.

"Well ok then," I said. "I guess it's a plan."

We ordered our food (I just got a salad since I didn't recognize half the things on the menu) and talked about random things for the next hour before we took a cab back to Grace's house.

It was two floor building with the outside made of a beautiful brick. There was a dog barking in the window and a little boy running around in the lawn with an older man. "That's my brother, Alex, he's five, and my father." Grace pointed them out as the taxi pulled in. The five of us exited and walked up to the house. Mrs. Keston went to greet Mr. Keston as little Alex ran up to us.

"Grace, who's this?" Alex asked and I noticed he was missing a couple of teeth.

"This is Emma, Lizzy, and Kyle. They are staying with us tonight until they go home tomorrow."

"Where do you live?" Alex asked, smiling up at me.

"America. New York to be exact," I responded and Alex looked wide eyed.

"That's. So. Cool!" ALex said before taking Kyle and me by the hand and instructing Grace to grab Lizzy and bringing us on a tour of the Keston house.

It was bigger than your average house, but not a mansion, and it definitely wasn't your everyday mortal, or muggle as I learned wizards called them, house. There were pictures on the wall that moved as well as self cleaning pots and pans. Alex pulled us around showing us the library, kitchen, living room, piano room, sitting room, dining room, bathrooms, as well as many bedrooms on the upper floor.

"Alex, why don't you show Kyle a room where he can put his things in," Lizzy said and Alex excitedly took Kyle by the hand and dragged him into a room down the hall. "You two can have these two rooms. They're conjoining." She opened the first door to a large pale blue room with a king sized bed and a large dresser along with a t.v. She moved onto the next room that was slightly smaller but not by much, was silver and had a king sized bed, night table, dresser, and t.v. "You two can decide who gets which room. My room is right across the hall. Feel free to settle in a bit. Dinner will be in one hour. Bathroom is down the hall next to the room Kyle was put in."

"Thanks," Lizzy and I both said and then Grace left.

"Can I have this room?" I asked Lizzy but she already was in the other room.

"I call this one!" she said before flopping down on the bed. I laughed and then shut the conjoining door and began to put my stuff down. We bought a new trunk in Diagon Alley, one that had an expandable charm in it so I could fit more stuff. It also had a compartment for a library in it so I could put all my books away. Best of all, it had a featherlight charm so I could carry it with no extra weight. I began to unpack my packages, letting Sapphire out of her cage and my owl, Addeline or Addy for short, out the window so she could fly around. I gave her directions to come back before 10 so I could let her back in. Sapphire went and curled up on my bed in a small, red clump on the deep green, linen duvet. I put the books into the library compartment keeping a few out for me to read over and then put my robes and other supplies away.

At 6, I went downstairs and ate dinner with the Kestons before going back upstairs. Grace came in for a while to talk and to make plans for when we go back to hogwarts including sharing a compartment on the train and where we should meet at the station. Around 9 she went back into her room, saying goodnight and goodbye on the way. I sat down on my bed afterward and started to read _Hogwarts, a History_ while stroking Phire (Sapphire).

"Hey," Lizzy said, coming in. "How ya doing?"

"It's a lot to take in," I replied, lying back on my pillows and staring up at the ceiling. Lizzy layed down next to me and Phire crawled up to lay between us.

"I know. It seems really cool though! I wish I could go to Hogwarts with you."

"Me too. It's going to be so weird not being at camp 24/7."

"Promise me one thing," Lizzy said, putting her head on my shoulder, "that you'll teach me what you learn." I chuckled a bit before agreeing when there was a tap at my window. I got up and let Addy back in. She flew right to her cage and fell asleep with her head under her wing.

"I should probably get to bed to," Lizzy said, coming over to give me a hug. "Remember, we need to leave for the plane at 4 am so get some sleep."

* * *

We got back to New york and the next couple of weeks went by in a blur. Training at camp and trying to keep my mind off of my new situation. But soon, my last night at camp came and I was saying goodbye to the people I had lived with for up to 6 years. There were hugs and tears and goodbyes but I made sure to get a private minute with Chiron.

"I just have one question," I told him as people were singing around the campfire.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"How did my parents die?" I asked.

"Emma, think. Do you really want to know this?" Chiron asked, looking concerned.

"Yes, I do. I need to know."

Chiron looked into the fire. "It happened on halloween 11 years ago. Your parents were in hiding from Voldemort, a dark wizard who had been terrorizing the wizarding world. I believe they refer to him as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. For some reason, he wished to murder you and your brother. You tow were in your nursery with your mother. She had you in her arms when Voldemort came in. He killed her first, and a bit of the curse that hit her hit you as well. You were knocked out cold and hit the ground and a bit of the killing curse hit Voldemort who was greatly weakened. Somehow, you were miraculously not killed. Voldemort thought you were, though. He moved onto your brother, but when he tried to kill him, the curse rebounded and hit him. He was already weakened from getting hit with the one rebounding curse and when the next, full one hit him he went down. Some say he died, others say he fled. Either way, he was gone from the lives of you and your brother. Because the two of you, especially you, had such strong magic, people thought it was best if the two of you were separated, so Harry was sent to your aunt and uncles and you were sent to America." Chiron finished the story with a sigh and a glance at me. I could tell from the look in his eye that I didn't look so good so I excused myself and went back to my cabin. Sometime later, I heard Lizzy come in and go to bed and I drifted off into a fitful sleep.

 _I dreamed of a woman who looked a lot like me and a small baby boy with black hair. I could hear the woman screaming and flashes of bright green light. Then the dream switched, as so many demigod's dreams do. I was in a large room with high ceilings and there were two men there, one that had what looked like a bay in his arms. "The girl, she is mine to kill," said one of the man who had brown matted hair and a deep voice. "Of course," said the other man, this one with blond hair, "as long as my master gets the boy. Either way, they both need to be killed now, soon before their magic develops." The two men continued to talk but all I could hear was a ringing in my head before the dream switched back to bright green flashes that blinded me with their intensity._

"Emma, Emma wake up," Lizzy was shaking me roughly. "You're dreaming. You need to wake up." I sat bolt upright, sweating through my clothing and breathing heavily.

"Lizzy," I said before putting my head on her shoulder and letting a few tears fall.

"Shhh. Shhhhh. It's ok. You're ok. It's alright. It was just a dream, don't worry. Shhhhh." We spent at least a half an hour like that, Lizzy calming me down as I kept my head on her shoulder. Once I calmed down, Lizzy sent me to the shower to get ready for the flight to the U.K which would have us leaving in an hour. I grabbed my trunk now filled with my clothing and personal items as well as my carry on bag that had some books and my emergency cell, and grabbing my two new pets. Soon after, Lizzy came out of the shower as well. She and Kyle were making the trip to the U.K with me since they had already been there once.

We met Kyle at the big house where Chiron was waiting. "You kids ready?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied, taking one last look at the place where I spent the better part of 6 years growing up at.

"I'll see you next summer then, Emma," Chiron said, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Bye," I said, hugging back. Lizzy, Kyle and I walked through the invisible barrier that separated our camp from the mortal world and went on our way.

* * *

 **A/N and there you go! Like I said, shorter, but the next one will be longer and will be posted on Wednesday. Please review because they help and motivate me to write. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Onto chapter 4! This chapter ends in a bit of a cliffy, but not a bad one. Anyways, enjoy chapter 4! Disclaimer (since I haven't done one lately)-I only own part of hte plot and only a few characters. The rest belong to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **** **"** **Emma, Lizzy, Kyle! Over here!" I looked over and saw Grace and her family walking over.**

"Hi," I said as we walked over. Kyle greeted Grace's parents and Lizzy and I walked with Grace to a barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

"How was your trip from America?" Grace asked as we walked.

"Long," I replied. "It took about 7 hours."

"Well get ready because there's another 7 hours ahead of you."

"Ready guys?" Mrs. Keston asked as we approached the barrier.

"Ummm yeah but where's the train?" I asked.

"We haven't gotten there yet. Richard, why don't you and Alex go first?" Mrs. Keston said. Mr. Keston took Alex, who was carrying Grace's own owl, Kelly, by the hand and ran straight at the barrier. I flinched as they got closer but instead of hitting the wall, they went through it like it was made of water.

"Grace, go next," Mrs. Keston said and Grace followed her father through the barrier. "Ok, Lizzy and Emma, you two go together. All you have to do is run straight at that barrier. Emma, hold on tight to that trolley, Lizzy, you take the other bag. Kyle, you go right behind them and i'll bring up the rear."

I found myself thinking as we ran at the wall, how funny it was that we had barely spent two days with Mrs. Keston but already she was acting like our mother. I didn't feel anything as we went through the wall and ended up on the other side near where Grace and Mr. Keston were standing.

"Let's go find you girls a compartment," Lizzy said as Mr and Mrs. Keston walked over to some family friends they saw. Kyle followed us onto the train helping Lizzy and I with our extra things. We found a compartment near the middle of the train that was empty and loaded are stuff in.

"I've got to go say goodbye to my parents," Grace said.

"Tell them goodbye and thankyou for me," I replied as she left, leaving me alone with Kyle and Lizzy. Lizzy looked like she was crying a bit and Kyle wasn't looking at me. "It's not so bad, guys," I said. "I'll see you over next summer. Anyway, Lizzy, you're going back to your house after this so it won't be much different."

"Take care of yourself," Kyle said, pulling me into a hug. "Steer clear of monsters and stay out of trouble."

"I'll see you soon, Kyle," I replied, squeezing him one last time before turning towards Lizzy. "I'll miss you." That's when she really started crying. I pulled her into a tight hug and held onto her until the train whistle blew warning everyone to get ready for departure.

"Bye, Emma. I'll see you next summer. And remember, learn as much as you can because I want you to teach me later, ok? And call me on your phone if you need anything at all, alright. Stay safe and stay out of trouble. Oh, and do me a favor, find your brother."

Grace rejoined me in the compartment when Kyle and Lizzy left and sat down on the seat across from mine.

"I'm so excited! Hogwarts, Emma. We are going to Hogwarts!" Grace was so excited and it was almost contagious enough to get me to smile.

"Yeah, we are. I was reading _Hogwarts, a History_ and it sounded very interesting, but there was one thing I didn't understand. What's Quidditch?" I asked. Before Lizzy could respond there was a knock at the compartment door and a girl with orange hair pushed it open.

"Hi, do you mind if I sit here?" the girl said.

"Sure," I said, moving over.

"I'm Ginny, by the way," the girl said sitting down. "Ginny Weasley."

"I'm Grace Keston," Grace replied.

"Emma," I said. "Emma Potter."

"Wait, you're- as in-" Ginny looked excited.

"Yes as in that Emma Potter," I said, smiling at the look on her face. "And trust me, i'm not all they make me out to be."

"Yeah but, your brother. I know him. He's with my brother right now," Ginny said.

Grace looked at me, startled. "Do you, you know, want to-"

"No," I replied, "not yet. I need sometime." I turned and addressed Ginny. "I haven't seen my brother in 11 years. I didn't know he existed until less than 2 months ago. I just-" I looked around. "I just need some time, ok? I'll talk to him when we get back to school."

"That's alright. I don't even think they are on the train. Something happened with him and my brother, but i'm sure they're fine. They're probably with my parents."

Grace looked at me with a bit of concern in her eye. "Anyway, quidditch," she said. That started a two hour conversation about what I sooned learned was one of the most loved sports in the entire wizarding world. We talked about that among other things until the candy trolley came and Ginny and Grace taught me the world of Wizard candy. I bought multiple of everything to share among us which Ginny at first refused but soon allowed us to share with her.

"So, what house do you want to be in?" Grace asked Ginny as I munched on some every flavored beans which reminded me a lot of jelly beans.

"Well, my mother and father and brothers were all in Gryffindor, but I think I wouldn't mind any house other that Slytherin."

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" I asked and both Grace and Ginny sent side long looks my way.

"Slytherin is the house where most of the evil wizards are at. It was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's house when he was a student. Pretty much if you are in Slytherin, people tag you as evil," Grace explained.

"Well that's stupid. Why discriminate against one house just because of some people that were in there?" I asked.

"Because it makes it easier for people to cope with the idea of some of their kind being evil," Ginny said.

"Anyway, Ginny, you said 'brothers'. How many do you have?" Grace asked, changing the topic once again.

"6," Ginny said. "It's kind of annoying having all of them to live up to. Bill was head boy, Charlie was quidditch captain, Percy is head boy, Fred and George are practically the school prank kings, and Ron helped save the school last year from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."  
"That sound's actually awful," I replied. "How did your brother save the school last year?"

"Oh, that would be because of your brother. They decided to go and meddle with things that they should have left alone and ended up having to go and clean up their mess and they ended up saving the school because of it."

"Well then, it seems like i've got to live up to my brother as well," I said and Ginny smiled.

"We can do it together than. I mean, if they're going to be friends, it only makes sense that we are too."

"See, as much as i'd love to help with that, my brother's 5 so there's nothing i've got to live up to yet. Though I guess I could set the standards," Grace said. We all laughed and then spent the next 5 hours talking, laughing, and eating our way through the sweets I bought. Before we even realized it, the rolling hills turned to forests and then it was pitch black outside and the train began to slow.

Over the intercom, there was an announcement. "We will be reaching Hogwarts in 10 minutes time. Please leave all luggage on the train, it will be brought up to your dorm separately."

"We should change into our robes," Ginny said, taking down her small bag and grabbing her robes out from in them. Grace and I followed suit and we all faced a corner as we changed into our robes and put our wands in various places (mine went into my boot next to my knife). By the time we were done, the train was almost at a complete stop so we sat down and talked for a bit before going out into the hall and waiting to file off the train.

"Firs years! Firs years this way!" called a giant of a man who was waving a lantern.

"That's Hagrid," Ginny said. "He's the grounds keeper.

"We all here? Good. Let's start walking." Hagrid led us down a path for a couple of minutes. "You'll get your first sight of Hogwarts right around this bend," Hagrid said. We kept walking but instead of staring at trees, we were looking at a ginormous castle made entirely of stone. It was easily bigger than the plot of land that camp was set on. "No more than 4 to a boat. And try not to rock them, we don't want anyone to become dinner for the giant squid." This comment made Ginny pale with fright but I only laughed. I'd seen worse than a giant squid in my days as a demigod.

Ginny, Grace, and I got a boat to ourselves. Once everyone was in, Hagrid shouted. "Forward!" and the boats began to move.

The trip to the giant castle took only a few minutes. When the boats bumped lightly to shore, all of the eleven year olds scrambled out, and with Hagrid leading us, we swarmed to the giant oak doors.

Hagrid knocked three times and we all waited until the door swung open revealing a witch in emerald green robes with her gray hair into a tight bun. Her spectacles were perched on her nose and she definitely looked like someone I did not want to cross.

"Firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take it from here. Go and enjoy the feast," McGonagall replied. Hagrid left us standing on the doorstep facing this witch who looked like she could punish us for misbehaving while having a cup of tea and a biscuit. "Follow me, please."

We walked in silence into the entrance hall that was so big, you probably could fit the entire big house into it and still have room to spare. McGonagall lead us into a chamber off the hall that was just big enough for us all to make it in comfortably.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," McGonagall said. "Now very shortly, you will walk through those doors and enter into the great hall where you will join your peers for a feast. But before that, you will be sorted into your houses. While you are here, your house will be like your family. You will have meals together, classes together, and you will have the opportunity to earn points for your house. Your triumphs will earn you these points, and any rule breaking will have you losing them. The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. I hope each of you will grow to love your house and to respect it because for the next 7 years, it will be your family. The ceremony will be in front of the whole school so I suggest you smarten yourselves up a bit before then." After this statement, McGonagall left all of us in the chamber and shut the door.

"Fred and Ron told me that the ceremony includes fighting a troll," Ginny said, going a bit pale at the thought.

"Well Ron and Fred are idiots. All it is is you put on a hat and it sorts you into a house," I said to them.

"How do you, the girl who grew up in the muggle world, know about that?" Grace asked.

The phrase "muggle world" made the knife at my side and my boot seemed incredibly noticeable. "I read a book on it," I replied, ignoring the two knives.

We talked for a bit before McGonagall came back in. "Make two lines now. Ok, let's go."

She walked us out of the chamber and into the great hall. There were five tables, four in rows down the center of the room and one at the top. The one at the top had many teachers sitting in it, and the four other ones had students, all stopping their conversations to stare at us as we walked in. The most interesting part was the ceiling that was bewitched to look like the night sky.

McGonagall stopped us at the front of the hall and placed a four legged stool in front of us. She then put a hat ontop of it. There was complete silence as everyone stared at the patched and frayed hat but then a slit, almost like a mouth opened up, and the hat began to sing.

 _Four houses is where you will be,_

 _Once I look in your head._

 _Which on you happened to be in,_

 _Depends on what is said._

 _Maybe you will go to Gryffindor,_

 _Where you will become more bold._

 _They will open you with wide arms,_

 _And not once will they be cold._

 _Or you will be in Hufflepuff where true loyalty lies._

 _They may be very quiet, but they are kind, not shy._

 _But maybe you will be in Slytherin,_

 _If you are cunning enough._

 _Maybe, just maybe you will be there,_

 _If you are up to their snuff._

 _Last, you could be in Ravenclaw,_

 _If you have the wits to be._

 _Where you are will just depend,_

 _I guess we'll have to see._

 _No matter what, you will be welcomed_

 _They will open your arms to you,_

 _But what ever house you happen to be in,_

 _I hope you will be true._

As the hat finished his song, the crowd of students broke into applause. When they quieted down, McGonagall began to call out names.

"Admin, Amelia."

There was a pause and then, "SLYTHERIN!" and the table second from the right cheered.

"Benson, Jake."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The table on the far right cheered.

"Blight, Mary Ann" and "Camden, Lauren" went to Hufflepuff as well but then "Creevey, Colin," became the first Gryffindor and the table on the far left cheered.

I found myself zoning out a lot during the ceremony up until Grace's name was called.

"Keston, Grace!" Grace walked up to the stool with shaky legs and sat down before placing the hat on which fell right over top of her eyes. It took about 2 minutes before the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" and Graced hopped off the stool with a large smile on her face and went to sit at the table near some other first years.

A nasty thought came to me as I was waiting watching "Lovegood, Luna" getting sorted. What if, I wasn't sorted. What if this was all a lie. What if, I wake up and this was all a dream and I was in my bed back at the Hecate cabin about to go to breakfast with Lizzy. Before I could dwell more on this thought, my name was called.

"Potter, Emma!" McGonagall called and whispers broke out through the crowd.

"Potter, as in Potter Potter?"

"Like Harry's sister?"

"She'll probably be Gryffindor like her brother."

"What if she's not?"

"Ten knuts says she's in Ravenclaw. What a shock that would be."

The last thing I saw before the hat went over my head was many people craning their neck to get a good look.

 _Hmmmm, interesting. Another Potter. I wasn't sure if I would be seeing you here._ said a small voice in my head that almost had me jumping out of my skin. _No need to worry, i'm not going to do anything you don't want me too. Let's see. Your a lot like your brother. But not like him it seems. You both have great loyalty and boldness, but you have the brains that he doesn't. You could do well in Ravenclaw. Maybe no Hufflepuff, though. You won't fit. Slytherin? No. You don't have the darkness your brother has. Your courage shines through quite clearly, though. As does your fears. You fear living in your brother's shadow, but I can help with that. You are very smart, maybe Gryffindor, maybe Ravenclaw. You will succeed either way. But, in the end, I think it better be…_

 **A/N There's chapter 4! Hope you all liked it. Please review saying which house you think Emma will be in. Thank's for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Chapter 5! Sorry for the little cliffy. Now time to respond to some reviews...**

 **SilverandJewelz- Not Ravenclaw or Slytherin. I did consider Slytherin for a very long time but decided against putting Emma in there. Slytherin will be represented in a good light throughout this story because i realy want to show that not all Slytherins are evil, don't worry.**

 **PsychoNerdGirl and ajjr12- I guess we'll see.**

* * *

"GRYFFINDOR!" I could hear that the hat shouted it shout to the entire school this time. I looked over at Grace who had a slight frown on her face until she caught my eye and gave me two thumbs up. I smiled back at her and made my way over to the table with my housemates. Truly, I don't know how to feel. I mean, I'm in the house my parents were in but i'm not with Grace and i am with my brother. That was another thing I don't know how to feel about. I haven't seen my brother in years and everyone told me how amazing he is, how much he's accomplished and all that.

When I got to the table, I sat down at the only empty seat that had another seat next to it, just in case Ginny got sorted here also. There was a older girl with brown hair next to me and a boy with dark skin on the side of the empty seat.

"I'm Katie," the girl said, "Katie Bell."

"I'm Emma," I replied, taking the hand she offered and shaking it.

"I know who you are. I'm on the Gryffindor quidditch team with your brother. It's nice to finally meet you." She smiled and I returned it. "This is Alicia and Angelina," she said pointing to the two girls next to her.

"It's nice to meet you," I replied, smiling at them each in turn. They asked me a couple of questions including why I had an American accent. We chatted for a bit until Ginny was called up.

"Weasley, Ginerva," McGonagall said and a pale, stumbling Ginny walked up to the stool and shoved the hat on her head. It took maybe 3 seconds before the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" and I clapped along with the rest of the table. Two tall gingers stood up and cheered loudly above everyone else.

Ginny came down to take the seat at my side and the two gingers who were sitting not far away gave her two (well four) thumbs up.

"Ginerva?" I whispered to her?

To which she returned with a very lady like "Shut it." The sorting finished and McGonagall rolled up the parchment and took the stool and put them away before sitting down again.

The man at the center of the head table, Dumbledore i'm guessing, stood up and walked to the podium at the front. At the same time, a greasy haired man came and pulled McGonagall out of the great hall. But before I could give that a second thought, Dumbledore began his speech.

"Welcome to another year full of learning and friendship," he began. "To those new first years, welcome and to our older, returning students, welcome back. Now I don't want to keep you waiting for food any longer so with these words I will leave you to enjoy your meal. Lemon drop, bubbles, Julius Caesar, and thank you." With that, he sat down. Most of the returning students broke out into applause but I just turned a questioning eye towards Ginny who shrugged before addressing Katie.

"Is he… mad?" I asked.

"Funny, your brother said the same thing when he started last year," Katie said with a light laugh. "And I mean, he is a bit mad but a genius at the same time." Before Katie could say more, piles upon piles of food appeared on the table. I took one look at it and began to pile mass amounts of food on my plate. I recognized some of it, but others I didn't so I decided to just try a bit of everything.

"Hungry?" Ginny asked looking at my plate.

"Aren't I always?" I replied taking my first bite of heavenly food.

"You remind me of my brother. He never stops eating and I don't know where he puts it. Looks like you're," Ginny looked over my tall and lanky body, "are the same."

"Hey!" I replied with a mouthful of what tasted like a meat pie. Ginny just laughed. I continued eating and only was halfway through my seconds when all the food disappeared. "Wait hold up a sec," I said. "Where did all the food go?" This caused all four of the girls to laugh and continue to laugh as my eyes lit up at the piles upon piles of dessert that came after the food. I went through pretty much the same routine as I did with the food and started to eat that when I heard the boy next to Ginny talking to his friend next to him.

"Did you hear about Harry and Ron?" the one boy asked.

"No, what happened?" the other one asked.

"Lavender is saying that Parvati heard from her sister who heard from Cho Chang who heard Flitwick talking to Babblings about where McGonagall went and apparently, Harry and Ron showed up late to the castle and that they flew Ron's dad's car straight into the Whomping Willow and that Snape caught them."

I looked at Ginny who looked startled. "They did _what_ to my dad's car?" GInny asked.

"Crashed it into a tree, apparently," Katie said before laughing.

"Stupid, much?" I asked. "How did this boy survive so long by himself?"

"Who, my brother or yours?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." The girls laughed again and we continued to eat until the dessert disappeared and Dumbledore stood back up.

"Now that you all have had your fill, just a few back to school notices," Dumbledore said. "To start, a reminder that the forbidden forest is, well, forbidden."

"That's a surprised," I muttered to Ginny.

"Also, the use of magic in the corridors is forbidden. There is also an extended list that Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has so kindly put up on the door outside his office so feel free to take a look. Now, it's getting late, so off to bed with you. First years, your prefects will take you to your dorms and try to get a good night's sleep for classes tomorrow." With that, Dumbledore sat back down and all of the students stood up.

"First years, this way!" called a tall Ginger with horn rimmed glasses and flat lying hair.

"That's Percy," Ginny said as we stood up and bade the three older girls goodbye.

"The overly proud one?" I asked and Ginny nodded. We went over to where Percy was standing with the five other Gryffindor first years (all of them boys).

"This way. Let's go." Percy took us through winding hallways and long stair cases which I stored away in the back of my brain (did I mention I have an eidetic memory? I guess not.) and it took about 10 minutes to get to a picture of a fat lady singing.

When she saw us approaching, she stopped her singing and looked at Percy. "Password?" she said.

"Wattlebird," Percy said and the door opened to the common room which was large and felt very homy. But currently, there were a swarm of people around two boys, one with flaming red hair like Ginny and her brothers, and one with messy black hair. I knew with one look at him that it was my brother and let me tell you this, I was petrified. I seriously considered running straight out of that portrait hole and not stopping until I got back to New York but Ginny took one look at me and took hold of my hand and yanked me towards the middle of the room by the boys.

"As much as I love talking to you all," Ron cried over the crowd, "Harry and I are very tired and would enjoy getting some rest so if you don't mind." It took a few minutes but everyone made their way upstairs save for a few older students. Harry and Ron started to go upstairs but Ginny stopped them.

"Wait!" she called, yanking on Ron's arm.

"What do you want, Ginny," Ron said, sounding more annoyed than angry.

"There's someone here who wants to talk to Harry," Ginny said, taking one look at my brother and beginning to look starstruk. I hit her lightly across the arm and she looked at me before grinning slightly.

"Yeah, what's up?" Harry asked, looking between the two of us.

"Hi," I said, probably looking more pale than red for the first time in my life. "I'm-"

"Emma," Harry said, looking probably as pale as I did.

"Yeah, um… hi."

"Ginny, I think we should, you know," Ron said pointing to the staircase leading up to the two dorms. "Good luck, mate. I'm going to take a rain check on this one." Ron went up the stairs Percy said was for the boys. Ginny gave me an encouraging smile before going up the one that percy indicated as the boys.

"Ummm, hi," I said again and then mentally slapping myself for sounding like an idiot.

"I remember you," Harry said, still looking very pale. "You were just a newborn when-" Harry trailed off just looking me up and down.

"So you flew a car into a tree," I said, just trying to make light conversation.

"Yeah… Ron and I missed the train. I see you met Ginny," Harry responded.

"Yeah. She came into my compartment on the train with Grace."

"Who's Grace?" Harry asked.

"She's my friend that helped me out in Diagon Alley."

"Wait, you didn't have a professor with you?"

"No. I did have my friends Lizzy and Kyle with me."

"Friends from where?"

"My home."

"In America?"

"Yeah." That set off a whole new conversation about my life in America. I conveniently left off the part about being a demigod.

"So you like reading?" Harry asked after that conversation ran down.

"Yeah. I read all of the course books before I got here."  
"Oh really? You'll like my friend Hermione then. She's top of our year."  
"She sounds great."

"She is. Ron and I wouldn't have been able to get through last year without her." We sat next to each other in comfortable silence for a bit, watching the fire die down. "We should probably get to bed. Classes start tomorrow morning."

I nodded and we both got up and walked to the staircase together. Harry pulled me into a short hug that gave me the best feeling I felt in a while. "Goodnight," he said.

"Night." We separated and I went up the stairs to the dorm that Ginny and I would share We got the dorm to ourselves since we were the only first years this year. When I got in, I found Ginny asleep at the bed closest to the door where her things had been left at the foot of the bed. My bed was the one closest to the window. The bed was a four poster bed with red hangings and gold designs. There was a night table next to the bed and a dresser on the wall next to the window. On the window sat a pitcher of water with glasses. I didn't feel tired at all, probably because of the jet lag from the place yesterday, so I started to unload my bag, putting all my clothes away, and then going into the little bathroom off the dorm to take a quick shower and change into my pjs. I took out my watch and put an alarm on it to wake me up at 6 the next morning so I could have enough time to run in the morning like I always did and still make it to breakfast by 8. I let Addy out of the window with instructions to go to the owlery that Harry told me was were owls stayed and then let Sapphire out of her cage and she curled up on my bed. I put my knife into my night tables draw but I kept my ankle dagger on and then I got into bed and closed my hangings. Phire curled up around my head keeping me warm. I shut my eyes and for the first time in years, I didn't dream.

* * *

 **A/N OK so I can explain. The reason I didn't put her in Slytherin like a couple of people wanted was because throughout the story, she really shows the traits of Gryffindor, and by that I mean reckless and bold. Also, I needed her and Harry to be together and third, i have a soft spot for Gryffindor because it's my house. I hope you guys are still alright with it even though she isn't in Slytherin like a bunch of you wanted. On another note, any Americans watch the superbowl? Please review saying your feelings on Emma's house. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Happy Wednesday! (Or other day depending on where you live). I hope everyone is having a good week/day! Anyway, thanks for all who read and reviewed on my last chapter! Here's some responses to reviews.**

 **Ktap4321- I was so upset at the outcome, but a lot of my friends were happy.**

 **ajjr12-There's a very good chance of that.**

 **SilverandJewlz-What did you think of the outcome?**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

My alarm buzzed against my wrist waking me up immediately at five am. I pushed Saphire off of my head and she immediately jumped down and went to the plush rug in the middle of the room to lie down. I stretched a bit. Normally I have trouble getting up but it was easier this morning for some reason. Must have been all the magic in the air.

Anyway, I opened the hangings to see Ginny still fast asleep in her bed with the hangings slightly skewed. I grabbed my running clothes and sneakers I had set out the night before and went into the bathroom to change. I plated my hair down my back, stuck my contacts in, and grabbed my knives before leaving my dorm and walking down the stairs and outside to the lake we crossed the night before. When I saw it last night, I thought it would be the perfect place to run around.

I started to run, concentrating only on the pounding of my feet on the ground and soon I couldn't feel anything except the warm autumn air against my face. Chiron had told me before I left that there wouldn't be any monsters disturbing me because of the magical barriers that were very similar to the ones at camp. It felt nice, having that sense of peace but I still kept my knives on me just in case.

I ran for an hour and a half until going back to the school and taking a shower and changing into my robes all before Ginny woke up at 7.

"How long have you been up?" Ginny asked, yawning and sitting up in her bed.

"I don't know. For a while I guess," I said, lacing up my boots.

"How long's a while? 6?"

"More like 5. I went for a run and then took a shower." Ginny just stared at me like I was actually crazy. Which, come to think of it, is a very fair accusation.

"Why would you go running?" Ginny asked.

"It get's my mind off of things," I replied.

"Anyway, how was your conversation with your brother last night?" Ginny asked.

"Don't you need to go and change? Breakfast is in an hour."

Ginny laughed a bit but got up and went and showered. We went down to the common room at 7:45 and it was crowded with many people all talking and getting ready to go downstairs.

"Do you think we should ask one of the older students to help us get down to the great hall?" Ginny asked.

"Nah, we're good. I remember the way."

"How do you remember the way?" Ginny asked. "It was like ten at night and we went up at least 7 flights of stairs."

"I've got a eidetic memory," I replied. "Helps when it comes to things like that."

I led the way and Ginny and I made it to the great hall at 8 before any of the other first years got there. "What time do you think the great hall opens on a usual day, anyway," I asked.

"Why? Trying to see if you can go to breakfast at five am?" Ginny asked, piling some eggs on to her plate.

"I'm just wondering. Is that such a bad thing to wonder?" Kids were filing into the great hall now and Harry and Ron came in and sat down next to us.

"You guys got here alright?" Harry asked, sitting next to me and Ron sat on his other side.

"Yeah. Apparently Emma has an eidetic memory she didn't tell us about," Ginny said.

"That must come in handy," Ron said.

"Yup, it does," I responded with my mouth half full of food. Katie and Angelina came and said hi to us and Harry before moving on and sitting with their friends. After a couple of minutes, Harry and Ron left to go sit with some of their friends and the other first years came and sat by us.

"I'm Collin," said the sandy haired boy from last night. "I don't think we met last night. And this is Jake, Michel, Alex, and Anthony." He pointed to the boys in turn.

"Hi, i'm Emma and this is Ginny," I said.

"I know who you are! I'm a muggleborn but I got some books and read all about your brother and you," Colin said, looking excited.

I just smiled at him and continued to shovel food into my mouth. McGonagall came around after a bit and passed out our schedules to us. The classes weren't the normal math, science, history, etc. Instead there was Defense against the dark arts, history of magic, charms, and others.

"We have Potions with Snape first," Ginny said. "Everyone always says how much Snape hates Gryffindors. And we have it with the Slytherins. And then we have history of magic which I heard is really boring, but then we have charms with the ravenclaws so we can meet some other first years."

"Yeah but we don't have class with Hufflepuffs, and thus Grace, until Herbology tomorrow."

"We'll see her at lunch and breaks, though," Ginny reasoned.

"Still. Anyway, we should go back to the dorm and grab our books before Potions."

Ginny and I made our way back to Gryffindor tower and grabbed our books for Potions and History before making our way to the dungeons and waiting outside of it with the only other girl that was there at that time.

"I'm Emma," I said to the blond who was obviously a Slytherin since there were no other Gryffindor girls.

"I'm Astoria," she replied, sticking her hand out which I proceeded to shake and then so did Ginny, hesitantly though.

"Ginny," Ginny said.

"It's nice to meet you," I said. "How do you like Hogwarts so far?"

"It's different from home, but my sister is still here so I guess it's alright," Astoria said. "What about you guys?"

"It's cool to see what all my brothers were talking about when they were home on break," Ginny said.

"You're a Weasley, right?" Astoria asked and Ginny looked slightly offended. "Nothing against you!" Astoria said quickly. "I was just wondering because I know out parents work closely together."  
"It's fine," Ginny said. "Most Slytherins don't like my family."

"Well most Slytherins are stupid," Astoria said. "That's one thing I figured out quickly. They'll probably hate me even more now that they see me talking to you guys." I looked around and saw some Slytherins already sending dirty glances over to Astoria.

"Then why are you talking to us?" I asked. "Just curious, since from what I heard about Slytherins, they are supposed to hate Gryffindors and especially me and my brother."

"Not all Slytherins are evil," Astoria replied. "In the war, my family was a gray family, meaning we didn't take any sides." Before I could respond, the Greasy haired man, probably Snape, came and called us all inside. Ginny and I took a table that had three seats and Astoria looked at all the other Slytherins who were purposefully putting stuff on every other seat so Astoria couldn't sit there. So, she took the seat next to me and took out her stuff.

"Idiots," I muttered and Astoria cracked a smile. Snape stood in front of us and began to speak.

"I'm taking roll so be quite," Snape snapped. "Admin, Amelia. Carrow, Mason. Creevey, Colin." Snape continued to read off the names on a piece of parchment and when he got to my name, he paused a bit and said my name with a slight clip to his voice.

"I'm guessing he doesn't like me," I whispered to Astoria and Ginny.

"I heard he hates your brother and hated your father," Astoria replied as Ginny responded to her name being called. Snape finished reading the list of attendance and then began to lecture us.

"Many of you will not believe this class is real magic," Snape began. "There is little foolish wand waving here. I don't expect many of you to understand the beauty of potion making," he said while looking at me and then turned away as he continued, "but for those of you who do, I can teach you to do many things including putting a stopper to death. As long as you are not as stupid a class as the ones I usually have to teach." Everyone was silent after that speech and Snape swished his cloak around (the drama queen) and sat at his desk. "Today you will be making a simple cure for boils working with the people at your tables. I expect you to all do well." Everyone stared at him for a few more seconds before he said, "Well? Off you go." There was a scraping of chairs and a ruffle of papers as everyone pulled out their books and started to gather ingredients.

"Ok, Ginny why don't you go fill the cauldron with water. Astoria, go get the snake fangs, porcupine quills, and horned slugs. I'll go get the mortar and set the fire," I said and then got up to go get the stuff. We all met back at the table. "Ok, Ginny crush the snake fangs, Astoria, get ready to turn up the heat and I'll set my watch. Ok, Ginny add 4 measures of that."

"How does she remember all this?" Astoria asked.

"eidetic memory," Ginny responded adding in the four measures.

"Astoria heat to 250...now," I said, looking at my watch. "Ok, turn it down now." I pulled out my wand and waved it over the cauldron in the pattern shown causing it to turn a greenish blue before turning it down. "Ok, we have 33 minutes at least before we can do anything else so I'll clean out the mortar."

We waited a bit before adding the last ingredients and stirring it before waving my wand once more to cause it to turn a blue color and taking it immediately off the heat.

"Where do I put it?" Astoria asked, holding the steaming cauldron with oven mitts.

"Ummm… The ground!" I replied as Astoria placed it on the ground and pulled off the gloves.

"Professor, we're done!" Astoria called.

"No yelling in my classroom, Ms. Greengrass," said Snape strolling over. He looked at our cauldron before waving his own wand and causing some of it to go into a vial he conjured up and the rest of it to disappear. "There is 20 minutes left of class and I don't want you disturbing the rest of the class so clean up your stuff and then leave. Your homework is to write a foot of parchment explaining how to make the cure for boils and explain its uses."

We did as he said and washed everything in five minutes before making our way to an empty classroom to wait until Ginny and I went to History and Astoria went to Charms. We spent the 15 minutes working up the paper for Snape, and we all made a good dent in it. We said goodbye to Astoria before leaving for History.

"I don't want to go to History," Ginny wined. "It's gonna be so boring." I just rolled my eyes and dragged her up the hall to the history classroom where we sat in the middle surrounded by the other five Gryffindors and the 7 new Ravenclaws.

Personally, I found History really interesting. It could be that I'm just a History nerd, which is true, but it was cool to learn things about the world i'm currently living in. Binns, the professor mostly talked about the Goblin Rebellions but did go on to talk about other things including the rise and fall of a dark wizard named Grindelwald.

Afterward, we went to lunch where we sat with Grace and Astoria at the Gryffindor table. Lunch was the one time per during the day that we were allowed to sit with whoever we wanted. Grace was a bit skeptical of the Slytherin girl at first but soon they became friends and we were all laughing and talking together. Ginny and I went to Charms with the Ravenclaws next as Grace went to Defense Against the Dark Arts and Astoria went to Herbology.

Charms was the easiest class I had taken so far and the Professor, Flitwick was very nice and awarded Gryffindor ten points when I (and Ginny with a bit of help) completed the task of levitating the feather. We went to DADA next which was a just Gryffindor class where we talked about the way to cure doxi bites. Then we went to dinner and talked with the other Gryffindor first years for a while before sitting in the common room and working on our assignments.

"Did you understand anything Binns said about the Goblin Rebellions?" Ginny asked staring down at her blank piece of parchment.

"Yeah, it's not that difficult once you understand it. You can use my notes if you want but they're a bit sloppy since I'm just learning how to use a quill." I passed her my notes that were a bit sloppy but were better than what I had on the train. I was just using a fountain pen on all of my homework until I could get my handwriting legible. "You know, it might help if you didn't sleep through Binns class."

"But everyone sleeps through Binns class," said Ron coming up behind Ginny and looking over her shoulder. "These notes aren't that bad, Emma. They still look better than Harry's do now, but not as good as Hermione's were when she started."

"Hey!" said Harry over hearing what Ron had said.

"Smart to use a pen," said a girl with bushy, brown hair. Hermione's, I guessed.

"Thanks," I replied. "How were classes for you guys?"

"Fine," Harry said at the same time that Ron said "Boring."

"We had Defense, Herbology, and Potions as well as a few breaks," Hermione filled in. "Already getting a start on your homework? You're a lot more productive than your brothers are."

A "Hey!" and an "Oi!" came from the two boys in question.

"You know it's true," replied Hermione. "And I still haven't gotten over how utterly stupid the two of you were with flying a car into the Weeping Willow."

"Hey, Harry. Tell the girls what happened at Herbology," Ron said with a smirk and Harry groaned.

"Yeah, Emma, watch out for Lockhart. He seems to think that we adore the fame our family has." I rolled my eyes at this.

"He seemed like a twit in class today," I replied, looking back at my half finished defense sheet.

"He is," Hermione said. "Now let's let the girls get back to work. And while we're at it, why don't we get some work done too." Both of the boys immediately made excuses about how tired they were to which Hermione only rolled her eyes before bading us farewell and going up to the girls dorm. Harry and Ron did the same except they went to the boy's dorms.

Ginny and I worked on homework for another hour, during which Katie, Angelina, and Alicia came over to see how our classes went before making their way over to hang out with some of their friends.

Afterward, Ginny and I packed up our things and took our bags up to our dorm. I set out my clothes for the next morning to which Ginny muttered "crazy" before packing my books into my bag for the next morning, taking a book, and crawling into my bed.

"Night, Ginny," I said.

"Night." I closed my curtains around my bed and read the history book I had taken to read for a few hours before getting to bed around 12. There must have been something about the magic around me because once again, I didn't dream.

 **A/N Hope you all liked the chapter! Please review with your opinions! Also, question, what is your favorite book? Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I'm going to respond to some now.**

 **PsychoNerdGirl-I haven't read any books from the Lunar Chronicles. Are they good?**

 **Amerdism-I update every wednesday and sunday. Hope that helps! Also thanks for the feed back. i will definitly take that into consideration!**

 **Ajjr12- This doesn't happen in CHB timeline but I may write another story later in that timeline. Sorry!**

 **BookishFlyingGecko-I'm happy you liked it! And I will definitly take that into consideration when I am writing his character! Thanks for the feedback!**

 **Thanks to all who reviewed! All the suggestions help and all the love keeps me going! I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Some action as well as Harry Emma bonding! Also this chapter is a bit longer as a special treat so i hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

The week flew by in close to the same way that the day before had. We had Herbology with Grace on Tuesday and Transfiguration and Flying with Astoria on Friday. By the time Saturday rolled around, I had made friends with at least one person in each house including Luna Lovegood, a girl from Ravenclaw.

On the start of Saturday, Ginny and I met with Astoria and Grace in an empty classroom after breakfast to finish the homework that we received. Ginny and I just had our potions essay on the elements of asphodel. We worked for an hour before starting to help Astoria and Grace with their homework. After that we all ate lunch together and then Ginny and I went to the common room to hang out for a bit. We played a few rounds of exploding snap with Harry and Ron while Hermione nagged them to do their homework and then went to the Library while they did work on their homework.

"Remind me why we are here after we finished all of our homework," Ginny said.

"Because I want to pick up a few books," I replied, going straight to the History section. "If Binns is only going to teach us about Goblin rebellions, I'm going to teach myself. That and also defense because I am not spending one of my years at hogwarts only learning about what Lockhart claims he did."

"Fair enough," Ginny said as I picked up multiple books on history and DADA. "Ok, well I need to shower before dinner, so I am going to go an do that. You have fun with your..books."

I smiled at her before she walked away, leaving me at my small desk in the corner of the library. I took out a pen and parchment, opting to use the pen rather than the quill, and began to write a note to Lizzy. After that I went to dinner with Ginny and then bed, having another successful day.

* * *

September flew by and went to October and before I knew it, I had almost been at Hogwarts for 2 months. With October came cold season and I was in Madam Pomfrey's wing more than once with a cold. Ginny had gone multiple times and we suffered through the steam coming out of our red hair together.

The rain at Hogwarts was worse than anything I had ever seen in New York and it lasted for days on end, rain the size of rocks thundering the roof cancelling all Herbology classes.

There were many nights I stayed up late with Harry after one of his late night in the rain quidditch practices that his captain, Oliver Wood, decided the whole team needed. These normally with me inside after stealing hot chocolate from the kitchens with Ginny and us passing them out to Ginny's twin brothers, Fred and George as well as Alicia, Katie, Angelina, and Harry. They all pretty much shunned Wood for making them practice in the rain so he didn't get hot chocolate. Afterward, everyone would go up to bed leaving Harry and I downstair to talk and to have some sibling bonding time. Over the course of October, we got very close and it felt great to have a brother, I must say.

"How are classes?" Harry asked one night after a particularly wet practice where he was bundled in blankets.

"Same as always. I'm still self teaching myself History and Defense because I refuse to let those two oafs who call themselves teachers teach me the only things I learn." This made Harry laugh a bit and we both took sips of our hot cocoa. "How about you? Hermione still keeping you and Ron in line?"

"I guess you can say that," Harry responded. "You excited for your first Halloween feast tomorrow?"

"Should be great," I replied, "After I get through classes. At least it's only potions and charms tomorrow."

"I still don't see how you like potions," Harry replied.

"It just comes naturally to me. It's pretty much all memorization." We talked for another few hours before I fell asleep on Harry's shoulder and he gently nudged me awake and told me to go to bed, which I did.

The next morning, I went through my usual routine of running in the mornings, showering, and changing all before I had to wake up Ginny at 7. I read my book on History ( _The Extended History of the Wizarding 1700s_ ) before going down to breakfast with her.

The great hall was all decked out in Halloween attire which made some of the Slytherins look very mad. I looked over at Astoria who was sitting alone at the end of the table, being shunned by the rest of her house for hanging out with some

"So what do we have today?" Ginny asked, "And why are you not eating."

I looked down at my food but didn't find any appetite which was surprising for me. "I'm just not hungry."

Ginny looked at me worriedly but I pointedly ignore her looks and instead, got up and grabbed my bag. "Let's get down to the dungeons for potions," I said before beginning to walk away. Ginny got up and followed throwing worried glances at my back.

We met Astoria down at the dungeons. "You feeling alright, Emma?" she asked when we stopped next to her. "You look kind of pale."  
"I feel fine," I replied, slightly exasperated. Astoria just sighed and then turned to Ginny.

"Did you ask her also?" Astoria asked and Ginny nodded.

"Let's just leave it," I replied, opening up my potions book and reading ahead until Snape came and let us into class.

I made it through the whole day of classes without any problems.

"I'm telling you, Ginny, I feel fine!" I said after Charms on the way to the library. That wasn't entirely true. I had had a headache all day and it had steadily got worse as the day progressed. My scar on my neck had also been bothering me all day.

"Emma, your look like a ghost because you are so pale. Just go to Madame Pomfrey."

"But the feast is in an hour! I can't miss that," I replied.

"Pomfrey will have you done in less than that. Let's go." Ginny grabbed my arm and my head was hurting to much to argue. Pomfrey had me sat down on a bed within seconds of seeing how pale I was.

"You should have come to me the minute you were feeling bad," Pomfrey said, fussing around me. Ginny had to leave for a bit, but when she came back, she sat in a chair next to me watching as Madame Pomfrey gave me pepperup potion as well as a cure for headaches. By the time she let me go, it was already almost halfway through the feast and Ginny and I were running towards the feast. Of course, nothing is as easy as you want it to be in the life of a demigod. I was hoping that monsters couldn't get into this school because of the magical wards, but I guess I was wrong.

"Emma, what are those?" Ginny asked, staring at the giant hellhounds sitting in the middle of the hallway.

"Ginny, step back slowly," I replied as I pulled out my knife from its sheath at my belt. The hellhounds started to growl.

"Emma, why do you have a bloody knife?" Ginny asked with wide eyes as she stopped stepping back and just stared at me. One hellhound leaned back on its hind legs and got ready to pounce.

"GINNY! BACK!" I yelled as the hellhound did just that and began to fling at me. Ginny sprinted behind the corner and looked around as I ran to meet the hellhound, knife flashing.

I slashed out at the hellhound and hit it in the arm, leaving a bloody gash down the side of it. I rolled out of the way of its swinging claw. It caught the edge of my robes and ripped it them leaving a nice slash down my arm right arm. I cried out and grabbed my arm, putting pressure on it to stop the bleeding. I swung out again but my long hair, that just my luck was down, got in my face and I hit its leg instead of its chest. In response, the other hellhound's claw hit me across my middle and I fell over, crying out again as I felt warm blood trickle down . My knife was thrown out of my hands and I grabbed my little throwing dagger out of my boot. Still on the ground, I chucked it hard, right into the chest of the first hellhound. It exploded into ash and the other hellhound growled and I turned but found it was facing a cowering Ginny.

"Emma!" Ginny cried. I stumbled to my feet and limped/ran over to where Ginny was.

"Emma!" came another cry from behind me. I turned and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the other end of the allway with their wands out.

"Stay back!" I called to the three, and continued to make my way towards where Ginny was standing. They didn't listen though and Harry and Hermione ran forward, casting spells and Ron ran towards Ginny. The spells did nothing other than annoy the monster who turned its attention to Harry and Hermione instead of Ginny and started to run. I lept out of the way and landed on my ankle, hearing a slight crack and a shock of pain. "What part of stay back do you not get!" I cried.

"Why are our spells not working?" Hermione called.

"Stop throwing spells you're just annoying it," I cried. "And RUN!" Harry and hermione turned and split but the hellhound started to run after it. I chucked my other throwing dagger at it and hit it in the chest causing it to explode as well.

"Ok, you're good!" I called to Hermione and Harry who stopped running and Harry instead turned and sprinted towards me.

"Emma, you're hurt," He said, taking out his wand.

"No, none of that, I said. "Go into my pocket and grab out the little bag inside of it." Harry did as I said and passed my my bag full of ambrosia and nectar. He passed it to me and I opened it and put as much into my mouth as I dared. The wounds on my chest started to close but were still a bit red and the bleeding in my arm started to slow but hadn't stopped yet. My ankle was still swollen but hurt a bit less. I pulled off my robe and started to rip piece of it up to bind my arm. Then I wrapped my ankle up and took my wand and pen to make a splint.

"Give me a hand here," I said to Harry and took the hand he offered and got to my feet. I put my messed up ankle down and tried to put some weight on it but it immediately shot pain up my ankle. I picked it right up and with the help of Harry, hopped over to where Ginny was. "Are you alright?" I asked to a pale face Ginny. She nodded. "Are you hurt at all?" Ginny shook her head.

"Are you going to explain what happened here?" Harry asked, pointing to the slightly wrecked hallway, the2 daggers and knife I just picked up and were now in my hand, and my splinted ankle, bleeding arm, and ripped up robe.

"Sure. There was a monster and I killed it," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Who _are_ you?" Ron asked, rather rudely and Ginny smacked him and Harry threw him a dirty look. That was good. Two people who I knew didn't hate me.

"I'm a demigod, of sorts. I am a child of Hecate, which is why my magic is so strong, and why monsters come after me." The four of them stared at me before Harry spoke up.

"I thought your parents are my parents," Harry replied.

"I am," I responded hurriedly. "It's just, while mom was still pregnant with me, Hecate worked some magic and made it so I was also a child, of sorts, of her. I know it's confusing, you've just gotta learn to accept it." The four of them continued to stare at me, Ginny still white faced. "We might want to get her to the Hospital wing, I think she's in shock."

"I'm-i'm fine," Ginny said weakly. "Let's just go to the feast." Ron helped her up and Harry was still supporting me on one side and Hermione came over and took my other side. Together, we half limped half walked over to the great hall. But of course, the night wasn't over yet.

"Do you hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, stopping.

"Hear what?" Hermione asked and Ron and Ginny looked confused as well.

"I think it's going to kill someone!" I cried. Harry was as pale as a ghost and we limped/ran with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny following behind us.

"Is that- is that Mrs. Norris," Ginny asked weakly. The cat in question was hanging by her tail on a torch holder. She was a stiff as a board and above her was red writing-

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN

OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

"What's the chamber of secrets," I asked.

"Let's get out of here," Ron replied.

"Wait!" Harry and I said at the same time.

"Shouldn't we try to help-" Harry began awkwardly, but Ron shook his head.

"Trust me. We don't want to be found here."

But it was too late. There was a rumbling sound of feet, probably the entire school coming out of the feast, coming up the stairs.

The noise died down as soon as the students all got to where Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I were standing. We all just stood there, me still supported by Harry and Hermione, Ron still holding onto Ginny. The whole school pressed in, trying to get closer to where we were standing. Then someone shouted through the silence.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods."

It was Draco Malfoy, the boy Harry had pointed out to me before that he said was always trying to get Ron, Hermione, and him in trouble. He was also the one that was leading the shunning of Astoria. Long story short, I had many reasons to hate this guy.

He had pushed to the front of the crowd, his pale eyes gleaming. His usually pale face was flushed with a new light and he was grinning at the sight of the stiff cat.

"What's going on!" Attracted, probably by Malfoy's screams, Argus Filtch came pushing through the crowd. He fell back at the sight of his cat hanging from the torch hanger. "My cat...my cat...you killed my cat…" He turned to face where Harry and I were standing. "You! YOU MURDERED MY CAT! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Argus," Dumbledore said calmly, coming up behind Filtch, followed by a number of the other teachers. Dumbledore gave the five of us a look over before moving on and detaching Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket. "I need you five to come with me," DUmbledore said. "You also, Argus."

Lockhart stepped forward eagerly. "My office is the nearest, Headmaster- just upstairs- please feel free."

"Thank you Gilderoy. The rest of you, get back to your common room!" The crowd parted to let Dumbledore through and they all gawked at Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and I as I limped and the rest of them walked, up to the stair case.

"I'm going to carry you now," Harry said. I tried to protest but Harry grabbed under my legs and lifted me up baby style. "You're very light," Harry said. "Could be how short you are." I slapped his arm softly but didn't have the strength to respond. Hermione smiled softly from next to us and I put my head on Harry's shoulder and shut my eyes. "Emma. Emma, stay awake. You've got to. Please Emma." I nodded but kept my eyes shut. The pain in my ankle was still really bad. The ambrosia healed my worst injury firs and then started on the next one, but not much happened to my ankle. I heard a door open and felt Harry lower me into a seat before I looked up. Dumbledore was sitting at the main desk, examining Mrs. Norris body. I was curled in a ball on a chair and Harry was standing next to me and Ginny was in the seat over with Ron by her. Hermione took the last seat closest to the wall. McGonagall was next to Dumbledore, Snape was in the shadows, and Lockhart was hovering around making suggestions that I paid no attention to. The last person in the room was Filtch who was racking with sobs.

Finally, Dumbledore spoke. "She's not dead, Argus."

Lockhart stopped his muttering about different murders he had witness and turned to look at Dumbledore.

"Not dead? But why is she all- all stiff and frozen?" Filtch asked.

"She has been Petrified," Dumbledore said.

"Ha! I thought so," Lockhart said and Filtch threw him a nasty glance.

"But how, I cannot say," Dumbledore said.

"Ask them!" Filtch said pointing at us.

"No first nor second year can do this,"" Dumbledore said. "The magic is too complex."

"No, I'm telling you, they did it! The Potter boy saw the letter in my office and he told all of his little friends that I'm a- a squib."  
"I don't even know what that is!" Harry cried. "And I never touched ."

"If I may speak, Headmaster," Snape said, silkily, "It could be that they were all in the wrong place at the wrong time," he looked me over once, taking in my torn up robe, bloodstained arm, and broken ankle, "though that is rather unlikely. I say that we take away all privileges these students have until they are ready to talk. Including," Snape gave Harry a pointed look "Quidditch."

"You can't be serious, Severus," McGonagall said, as Harry began to protest.

"Oh, quite. Tell me, why were you all not at the Halloween feast?" Snape asked.

"We were at a deathday party," Harry said pointing towards himself, Hermione, and Ron.

"I was in the Hospital wing with Ginny. I had a headache and my neck was bothering me…" I trailed off remembering the pain coming from my scar.

"Alright, but why not join the feast afterwards?" said Snape. "Why go up that corridor at all?" Harry glanced over at me and I gave a slight shake of my head, but not enough for the other teachers to notice.

"It was on the way down from the Hospital wing and my brother came to meet me with Hermione and Ron. We were all just making are way down to the feast when we found Mrs. Norris," I said. Not all a lie.

"I don't believe that Potter is telling the whole truth sir. I believe she and her brother may not have been doing as they said they were. I think we should ban quidditch and other activities until they are ready to tell the truth."

"Come now, Severus. I see no reason why we should ban the boy from quidditch. The cat wasn't hit over the head with a broomstick." McGonagall was glaring at Snape.

"You five are free to go. Harry, why don't you take Emma up to the Hospital wing." I gave a sluggish nod.

"Look at her, headmaster," Lockhart said, "The poor girl is falling asleep in her chair. No need to go to the hospital wing. I can heal her right here. I've done it dozens of times."

"Professor, I really think we should take her to the hospital wing," Harry said and I nodded again.

"No need, my dear boy! Don't you worry, Emma. I'll have you fixed up in no time."

"No...please…" I said, but the damage was already done. There was a nasty crack and I cried out in pain. I didn't want to look down but I knew something was wrong by the look on Harry's face.

"What did you do!" He yelled, and finally daring it, I looked down at my ankle that was swollen three times the size it was before and I could see a bit of bone sticking out of the bruising around it. My stomach lurched at the sight and I had to shut my eyes to keep from throwing up.

'Harry, hospital wing," Dumbledore said calmly."And I think Mr. Weasley, that you might want to bring your sister as well. I think she is still in shock."

Harry picked me up again and I cringed when he bumped my ankle slightly. "Sorry," he muttered, but I just shook my head, way too tired to respond. Ron took Ginny by the hand and lead her out and Harry followed with me in his arms. Hermione went back to the tower to get some sleep and the boys took us up to the Hospital Wing.

"What in Merlin's name happened here!" Madame Pomfrey said. "Put her," Madame Pomfrey pointed to me, "here and put her," she pointed to Ginny, "here." Ron and Harry did as they were told and I felt myself being lowered onto the soft bed. Harry sat down next to me and took my hand in his. Madame Pomfrey started on Ginny by just giving her a bit of chocolate and a sleeping drought to calm her down before turning to me. I didn't argue when she attempted to magic my injuries away but I knew it would be no use. Demigod's injuries don't react the same to magic as wizard's do and they really don't react well if they were made by a monster. My ankle just swelled more and I shoved my head back into a pillow. "What in Merlin's name is happening?" Madame Pomfrey said and tried again. By now my ankle was really swollen and I could feel it throbbing. Madame Pomfrey didn't try again after that. She bound my ankle tightly in white gauze and wrapped my arm as well. The whole time, Harry kept my good hand in his and Ginny slept with Ron next to her. After Pomfrey was done binding my injuries, she gave me a sleeping draught as well, which wasn't really needed because I knocked out anyway.

* * *

 **And there you are! I hope you all enjoyed it! I tried to add in a bit more action since I felt the story was dragging a bit. Thanks for reading and please please please review! See you Wednesday!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Morning guys! Happy late valentines day! Hope you are all having a great day. Here's the next chapter. Unfourtunatly, I can't respond to many reviews because I only got one from PsychNerdGirl (thank you! and by the way, I will read it!). Reviews really do help me adn make me want to write more so if you have the five seconds to spare, it would be great if ou could review. Anyway, hopw you all have a great Wednesday and enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also I haven't yet figured out who Emma will end up with (if any one) so if anybody has any preferances of a love interest, please review!**

* * *

I woke up with Harry sleeping next to me, his hand loose around mine. My ankle hurt like hell but I gritted my teeth against the pain and took out some ambrosia that I ate and I felt my arm wound close and the pain in my ankle lessen, but not by much. Harry stirred next to me and opened one eye sleepily.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and then grabbing my hand again.

"Hungry," I replied. I just realized that I hadn't had any food since lunch yesterday. "What time is it?"

"10:00," Harry replied, glancing at the clock on the bedside table. I lifted my head but immediately dropped it back down. It felt like I had a bowling ball for a head.

Madame Pomfrey came bustling over with some food and I felt my stomach growl at the sight. She passed me a potion which I gulped down and I felt my throbbing head begin to ease. I sat up and took the food Pomfrey gave me. "I'm not sure what was going on with your body and magic and I am not going to risk it again. We're going to have to let it heal naturally. I am going to keep it bound and put a charm on it so you can walk on it with little pain. I want you back in here in a week and no running around until I say so. Rest it as much as possible." She turned to Harry. "Keep an eye on her."

"Of course," Harry said and I rolled my eyes.

"You are free to go when you finish eating," Pomfrey said before casting a quick spell on my bound ankle to make it feel weightless.

Harry and I shared the food Pomfrey brought over and I looked to my side to see that Ginny had already left.

"Wait, it's Saturday, isn't it? Don't you have your first match today?" I asked.

"I'll make it," Harry said.

"Why don't we both go now," I said and swung my legs around the bed. By now, the whole school probably knew what happened and there would be no point in trying to hide my injuries. I tested my ankle a bit and found it only hurt like a sprain instead of a break. I put my full weight on it and took a few tentative steps before motioning to Harry to start moving. He stood up and we made our way up to Gryffindor tower with a few people gawking at us on the way.

"You nervous for the game?" I asked, my arm around his neck while he helped me up some stairs.

"Not as much as I was this time last year," he replied. The common room was empty when we got there and I went to my dorm to change and Harry went to his to do the same. We met back in the common room with 15 minutes until the game so we raced down to the field (me already completely ignoring what Pomfrey said) and we made it to the field with five minutes to spare.

"Good luck," I said with a quick hug before he ran off to the locker rooms. I heard shouting inside in a voice that sounded like woods, probably scolding Harry for being so late. I went up into the Gryffindor section of the stands and found Ginny sitting with Astoria and Ron sitting protectively with Hermione next to Ginny. Grace was on the other side of the stadium with some Hufflepuff friends of hers but promised to meet us later for lunch. I sat down with Ginny and Astoria and immediately Astoria started to bombard me with questions about what happened last night and how I got so hurt.

"I tripped in the hall coming out of the hospital wing, I said. My ankle felt like it was just sprained at that time and I didn't worry about going to Pomfrey's so we started walking to the great hall when we met up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione and that's when we found the cat," I said. So yes, I was lying but I prefer the term bending the truth. Anyways, I could tell by the look on Astoria's face that she didn't entirely believe me.

"So why is your foot still injured?" Astoria asked.

"The magic wasn't working for some reason," I said nonchalantly. Instead, I turned my attention to the field where the teams started to walk out.

"And on the Gryffindor side, there is Potter, Johnson, Spinnet, Bell, Weasley, Weasley and Wood! Should be a great game today, and good luck to everyone as long as they are wearing red and gold!" Ginny's brother's friend, Lee Jordan was announcing and already McGonagall was trying to quiet him. "It was a joke, professor, I promise. Or at least, mostly a joke. ANyway, let's turn our attention to the field, where Madame Hooch is about to start the game!" And indeed she was.

"On my whistle," Hooch said. "Three… two… one…" the entire crowd cheered as all of the teams flew into the air. I kept my eyes on Harry who happened to be the seeker for Gryffindor and was flying higher than all of the other teams. Draco Malfoy followed close on his tail, obviously following Harry. I took out the binoculars I had borrowed from Ginny since she was mainly watching the real game and I followed Harry up.

A fast, black bludger went hurtling past Harry and I cringed back slightly as it came inches from his face. Fred (or George) Weasley came by and hit it towards Malfoy, but the bludger came back towards Harry and tried to knock him off his broom again. The other Weasley hit it again, very hard but it continued to go back towards Harry. It continued to do this, following Harry the entire time with Harry flying at full speed.

It started to rain, large, heavy drops and many pulled out umbrellas. I didn't have one and didn't care at all. I didn't take my eyes off of Harry the entire time. The bludger didn't stop going after Harry. Eventually, Fred and George just started to circle Harry which I found pretty stupid because this caused the Slytherin team to be able to score so many points since there were no beaters protecting the Gryffindor Chasers and were stopped many times from scoring. Also, Harry couldn't look for the snitch with two people circling around him. Eventually, Wood called for a time out and the entire team flew to the ground and went their separate ways.

"How's Harry doing," Ginny asked worriedly.

"The bludger is still following him," I replied. I looked over at Ron and Hermione. Hermione was very pale and Ron looked slightly scared as well. "He'll be fine," I said. "He knows what he is doing."

"I know, but that doesn't help much," Hermione said at the same time as Ron nodded his head.

"They're starting again," Astoria said. It was hard for her because as a Slytherin, she should be rooting for them, but at the same time, she hates them so she kind of is rooting for Gryffindor.

We all turned our attention back to the game. It looked like Harry had gotten his point across because no longer were Fred and George circling around Harry. Instead, they were off protecting the rest of the team as Harry battled his own bludger as well as trying to get the snitch. Malfoy was still tailing him, but it wasn't helping much. The Gryffindor team was in the lead.

I continued to watch as the bludger continuously tried to hurt Harry. Once, it came so close that he had to do a fancy turn that almost looked like he was dancing in mid air. Malfoy looked like he was laughing at Harry but didn't seem to notice that the snitch was hovering by his ear. Harry paused for a moment, staring at Draco. I wanted to scream at him to go, but before he could, the bludger finally caught up to him and smacked him in the elbow.

I cringed back and grabbed onto Ginny for support. Harry had gone incredibly pale and looked like he was in so much pain. "He got hit," I whispered to Ginny. I looked back up and Harry was racing towards Malfoy, who flew out of the way as Harry closed his hand around the snitch. I immediately got up with Hermione and Ron and raced towards the field towards Harry. He rolled off of his broom about two feet in the air and hit the ground with a thud. I ran to his side and grabbed his good hand as Hermione destroyed the bludger and Ron stood pale face next to her.

"Aha," Harry said. "We've won." And then he passed out. I squeezed his hand hard and had a few tears in my eyes as shook him slightly. The rest of the quidditch team landed around them and crowded around me and Harry. Wood was smiling slightly and I gave him a dirty look. He looked back at me sheepishly.

"It was a good catch," He said and Katie hit him slightly. Astoria, Ginny, and Grace went and stood by Ron and Hermione. Lockhart came up behind the crowd of students and pushed his way to the front where he crouched down in front of Harry.

"Not to worry, Emma. I can heal this up in no time," he said.

"Yes, because we all know how well it worked last time," I said, pointing to my still bound ankle.

"Yes, well, we all make mistakes. And arms are easier than legs." Before I could argue again, Harry started to stir and then opened his eyes. I squeezed his hand to let him know i was here, and he smiled at me before turning to Lockhart and his smile faded.

"Oh, no, not you," he moaned.

"Doesn't know what he's saying," said Lockhart loudly to the rest of the crowd surrounding him. They all didn't look convinced. "Not to worry, Harry. I'm going to fix your arm."

" _No_!" said Harry. "I'll keep it like this, tanks…". He tried to sit up but he immediately fell back down. He groaned and I squeezed his hand again. There was a loud clicking noise nearby and i knew who it was immediately.

I threw Colin a dirty look at the same time that Harry said "I don't want a photo of this, Colin."

"Lie back Harry," Lockhart said in a soothing voice. "It's a simple charm I've used countless of times-"

"Yeah and we saw how well that worked for Emma. Why can't I just go to the hospital wing?" said Harry through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, I'll take him," I said, standing to help him to his feet.

"He should, really, Professor," Wood said, still smiling. "Great capture, Harry, really spectacular, your best yet, I'd say-"

"Stand back," said Lockhart as he rolled up his green sleeves.

"No," I said.

"No-don't-" said Harry, very weakly, but Lockhart was already in motion.

Harry's arm flopped down as if it was made of rubber, and it took all of my will not to either puke or pass out right there. Colin began to click very quickly.

"Ah," said Lockhart. "Yes. Well, that can sometimes happen. But the point is, the bones are no longer broke. That's the thing to bear in mind. So, Harry, just toddle up to the hospital wing-ah, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Potter, Ms. Granger, wy don't you take him?- and Madame Pomfrey will be able to- er- tidy you up a bit."

Harry finally looked at his arm and turned as pale as a ghost. "What. Did. You. Do?" I asked, finally finding my voice to talk.

"Like I said, people make mistakes. Nothing Madame Pomfrey can't fix. Go on now," Lockhart said, and made his way out of the crowd. I pulled Harry to his feet and Ron came to take his other side. I said goodbye to my friends and promised I would talk to them later. Harry looked pale all the way up to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey was furious. "Have you not learned your lesson to just come straight to me when one of you gets injured!?" She was holding up Harry's limp arm which looked very much like a flesh colored glove. "Mending bones I can do in a second- but growing them back-"

"You will be able to, won't you?" Harry asked with a desperate book on his face

"I'll be able to, certainly, but it will be painful," Pomfrey said grimly, throwing a pair of pajamas that looked very similarly to the ones I had to wear yesterday.

Hermione and I waited outside the curtain while Ron helped Harry change. It took a while and I was anxiously pacing until Ron finally told us we could some in after badgering Hermione about how she was still a fan of Lockhart.

Harry's arm was flopping uselessly at his side. Madame Pomfrey, Hermione, and I walked around the curtain and I sat in the chair next to the bed and Hermione sat in the other one. Madame Pomfrey was holding a large bottle labeled Skele-Gro.

"You're in for a rough night," she said, pouring out some of the steaming liquid in the bottle and passing it to him. "Regrowing bones is a nasty business."

Harry grimaced as he drank the potion and spluttered after it finally went down. Madame Pomfrey went away, muttering about how dangerous sports were and how awful some teachers were.

Ron was remarking about how great the game was and Hermione went off about how she was going to find whoever did this. I just held Harry's hand and didn't listen to any of the words they were saying.

The doors to the Hospital Wing banged open and the entire, muddy quidditch team came in.

They had brought pounds of sweets, pumpkin juice, and cakes and were all promising the amazing party that normally would have been held in the common room down there. Of course, Madame Pomfrey had to ruin this by coming over and shouting "OUT! This boy needs rest!"

The team left and Ron and Hermione left soon after, but I stayed and moved closer to where he was sitting. "You too," Pomfrey said. Her eyes softened at the desperate look I gave her. "You can come back after dinner, but he needs to rest a bit first."

"I'll come back," I promised, giving him a quick hug.

"Go have fun. I'll be here when you get back," he replied, smiling. I smiled one last time before walking out of the wing and shutting the door behind me.

I walked back up to the common room where there was no doubt a party going on. I opened the portrait hole and got surrounded by all of my year.

"How's Harry?" "Is he alright?" "That was one great catch!" "Will he be alright?"

"Ok guys, go back to the party," Angelina said, coming up behind the gaggle of first years. They dispersed except for Ginny who had my hand in hers. "How ya doing?" Kate asked.

"I'm alright," I said. "Just worried. Pomfrey said I can go back and spend the evening with him, so that's good."

"Yeah," Angelina said. "Well, it was a really good catch." I swatted at her arm.

"I'm just annoyed at that 'teacher' Lockhart. I literally have no idea as to why Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea to hire him."

"Yeah, he is pretty awful," Ginny said.

"You should probably get back to the party," I said to Angelina who nodded.

"Go and have some food and have fun," she said to me. "Harry will be alright. You worrying will not help him at all." I smiled at her as she walked away and then grabbed a bottle of butterbeer (which is the best thing I've ever had) and some candy before sitting in some armchairs with Ginny and a few other of the Gryffindors to play exploding snap.

We all walked to dinner together, talking and laughing, my mind still partly on Harry, but mostly on my friends and how for one of the first times, I felt genuinely at peace.

After dinner, I went back to the hospital wing with a plate of food for Harry. When I walked in, though, he was asleep. I set the plate of food down on the night table next to him and took his dangling hand in mine. He was sweating a lot and his face was still extremely pale.

"Is he alright?" I asked to Madame Pomfrey who was closing up the wing.

"He will be," she replied, bustling around.

I pushed some hair out of his face and closed my eyes, holding tight to his hand.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked it! Please please please please please review! They really do help me! Thanks**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Sorry this chapter is late. It would help if you guys had reviewed on the last one... Anyway, here's chapter 9. A bit of Harry Emma drama and a bit of friend troubles. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up to Harry exclaiming out. I sat upright in my chair and looked around, one hand going right to my dagger on my belt.

"Get off!" Harry said very loudly before exclaiming " _Dobby_?"

"Are you alright?" I said.

"Fine," Harry replied, reaching to the table to grab his glasses as I turned on the small lamp.

"What _is_ that thing?" I asked, looking at the large eared, green eyes, pillow case clothed creature on the bed Harry was on.

"This is Dobby, a house elf," Harry said as the creature, Dobby, bowed.

"Emma Potter!" Dobby squeaked in a high pitched voice. "What an honor to meet you!"

"What're you doing here?" Harry said.

"Harry Potter came back to school," Dobby whispered miserably. "And Emma Potter came to school also. Dobby warned and warned Harry Potter. Ah, sir, why didn't you heed Dobby? Why didn't Harry Potter go back home when he missed the train. Emma and Harry Potter must _not_ be at Hogwarts!"

"Why?" I asked at the same time Harry said, "How did you know I missed the train?"

Dobby turned to me. "Bad things are happening at Hogwarts, Emma Potter. THe Potter children are _not_ safe. You must go back to America and Harry Potter must go home!" wailed Dobby.

Harry started to look suspicious. "It was _you_ ," harry said slowly. " _You_ stopped the barrier from letting Ron and I through!"

"Indeed yes, sir," said Dobby who looked like he was being racked with seizures since he was shaking so much. "Dobby hid and watched for Harry Potter and sealed the gateway and Dobby had to iron his hands afterwards-" he showed us his hands, bandaged and red. I shuddered slightly. "-But Dobby didn't care sir, for he thought Harry Potter was safe, and never did Dobby dream that Harry Potter would get to school another way! Dobby was so shocked when he heard Harry Potter was back at Hogwarts, he let his master's dinner burn! Such a flogging Dobby never had, ma'am and sir." I cringed at the thought of this tiny innocent creature harmed in such ways.

"You nearly got Ron and me expelled," Harry said, sighing and falling backwards onto his pillow. "You'd better get lost before my bones come back, Dobby, or I might strangle you."

For some strange reason, Dobby smiled at this. "Dobby is used to death threats, sir. Bobby gets them five times a day at home." I shut my eyes again, exhausted from yesterday and sleeping taking me over again. I woke again maybe two minutes later to Dobby banging his head with Harry's water jug. "Bad Dobby, very bad Dobby…"

"Silencio!" I said, pointing my wand at Dobby who immediately got quite. I looked over at Pomfrey's office and was relieved to see that there was no movement.

"How do you know that spell?" Harry asked.

"I read ahead," I replied, looking at the now silent Dobby who had stopped banging his head. I reversed the spell and turned my attention back to Harry.

"So there is a chamber of secrets?" Harry whispered. "And- did you say it's been open before? Tell me Dobby!" Dobby went to grab the water jug again but Harry stopped him.

"Harry Potter must go home!" was all Dobby said over and over again. Harry and I kept pestering him for answers but Dobby wouldn't budge.

"Tell me Dobby. Who opened the chamber before?" I whined.

Dobby suddenly froze. "Dobby must go," Dobby said before disappearing with a crack. The door to the wing creaked open and I immediately extinguished the light and Harry and I dropped, pretending to be asleep.

I squinted my eyes enough to see Dumbledore with McGonagall and they carried something between them. They placed it onto a bed.

"Go get Poppy," Dumbledore whispered to McGonagall who did as she was asked and got the matron.

"What happened?" Pomfrey asked.

"Another attack," replied Dumbledore. "Minerva found him on the stairs."

"There were a bunch of grapes next to him," McGonagall replied. "We think he was trying to sneak up here to visit Potter." I heard Harry shift slightly and I gave his hand I was still holding a little squeeze.

My stomach sunk as a ray of moonlight crossed the face of the petrified student. Colin Creevey. There was a funny buzzing in my ears. Sure the boy was annoying but Ginny and I had become friends with him and the other first years as the year had past.

"What does this mean, Albus?" McGonagall whispered.

"It means that the Chamber of Secrets has indeed been open again."

"But, Abus… surely… _who_?"

"The question is not _who_ ," Dumbledore said, keeping one eye on Collin the entire time. "The question is _how_ …" and that was indeed all Emma could think about as she drifted off to a fitful sleep full of images of her friends petrified and the horrors that would be waiting in the Chamber of Secrets.

I woke up to Harry gently removing his hand from mine. I opened one eye and smiled.

"Morning," he said.

"How's your arm?" I asked. "And what time is it?"

"My arm is stiff and it's 8," Harry replied, bending his arm and wincing.

I looked over at the bed Colin was put onto last night to see if he was alright, but there were high curtains surrounding the entire thing. Madame Pomfrey came over with a breakfast tray with food for us both and began to test Harry's arm while we ate.

"All in order," she said as Harry ate the porridge we had with one hand, spilling it every once and awhile while I laughed. "When you've finished eating, you may leave."

That sentence gave Harry a new light in his eyes and he began to eat and dress as fast as he could.

"What's your hurry," I said. Harry stopped and looked at me.

"N-nothing," he said hurriedly. "I'm just… excited to get out of here."

"Yeah, sure," I said but didn't push it further, opting to get on my shoe and stretching out my stiff, boud leg.

Harry and I left the common room and I had to almost run to keep up with him as he practically sprinted back to the common room. I got there as Harry opened the portrait, took one look around before leaving and hurrying off the other way. "Harry, wha-" I started but didn't have time to finish before he turned a corner and went out of sight. I sighed and walked into the common room that was a buzz with sunlight and chatter. I looked around, hoping to see Ginny, but she wasn't anywhere. I went up to our dorm and found her lying on her bed, clothing still on, and hair ruffled. I crept around to keep from waking her up, grabbed some ambrosia and nectar as well as my running clothes and went to the bathroom.

I took off the bindings on my leg that was now almost completely healed after the ambrosia and nectar and threw on a small brace that I had from camp. I threw on my shirt, leggings, and sneakers and went outside to run for a bit before coming back in.

On my way in from the lake, I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione coming out of a girls bathroom and immediately started laughing. They all looked my way and Harry groaned when he saw me doubled over with laughter.

"What are you doing down here?" Harry asked. I looked between him, Ron who was red in the face, and Hermione that had a slight smile on hers.

"I was going for a run," I replied, lifting up one of my legs to show him my sneaker clad feet.

"But your leg," Harry said.

"It's fine, see. No big deal. Now what were you doing in a girls bathroom?" I said, looking at the three of them.

"Nothing!" They all said quickly.

"Yeah, sure," I said, reaching for the bathroom door.

"No, don-" Harry tried to say but I had already thrown the door open to reveal a bubbling cauldron.

"Now why would you be making a potion in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?" I said.

"Just tell her," Hermione said. "She's smart enough to figure it out anyway." I smiled at Hermione.

"We're making a polyjuice potion," Harry said.

"For what?" I asked, looking skeptically around the bathroom.

"For...things," Harry replied.

"Yeah sure," I replied, "Because it's normal to make a polyjuice potion just for fun."

"Maybe it is," Ron replied and I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Maybe she can help us," Hermione said.

"You just want another girl involved," Ron retorted and Hermione threw him a nasty glance.

"There is no way that I am going to let my baby sister help," Harry said.

"Baby?" I asked.

"Fine. Little."

"And who said that you were allowed to make my decisions for me?" I was starting to get mad now.

"That's my job. To protect you," Harry said.

"Well I don't need protection," I replied. "I managed perfectly on my own for the past 11 years. I can hold my own, thank you very much."

"I don't doubt that you can," Harry said. "But the fact of the matter is that right now, this is my business and personally, I don't want you involved in it!"

"Well it's not your friend who is lying petrified in the hospital wing or your best friend scared out of her mind that she will be next!"

"Well I'm sorry about that but I don't want you involved in any of this."

"Well it's too late now! It was too late when I got the letter to come to Hogwarts! Actually, it was too late Halloween 11 years ago!"

"Emma, you need to go now. I am not letting you be a part of this, you hear me. Now go away and leave me and my friends to do what we are," Harry said, fuming. Hermione and Ron somehow managed to back away to a safe distance.

"Who died and put you in charge?" I asked. My face was probably as red as my hair by now.

"Our parents!" Harry said, turning from red to pale. "You already were taken from me once and I'm not letting that happen again. Now go back to Ginny and go be a normal kid."

"None of this," I said gesturing around me, "is normal and it never will be. Just because all of a sudden you want to play the part of protective older brother does not give you the right to do so. You do not have the right to make decisions for me. Gods Harry, I only learned you existed two months ago! You have no right to do what you are doing." I turned and ran, not wanting to hear what he has to say. I had had enough of him for one day and I needed to get away. I ran back the way I came, straight outside and to the tall tree by the lake. I scaled it until I got to the highest branch that would hold my tiny, five foot form. I felt the tears streaming down my face, but couldn't hear anything other than a strange ringing in my head.

I started to make birds come out of my hands, one of the many gifts of being a child of Hecate that I wasn't allowed to use before now thanks to the fact that I have to keep the fact that I'm a demigod a secret.

The ringing started to receded and the rushing of the cold wind came back. I shut my eyes, taking long breaths and trying to calm myself down. My shuddering breaths started to calm and the tears started to slow.

"Emma," came Grace's voice.

"Where did Harry say she went?" Astoria's voice followed. I saw them walk underneath the tree that I was currently in.

"I'm not sure but he seemed pretty upset," Grace replied.

"You know Emma," Astoria said, sounding exasperated. "If she doesn't want to be found, she won't be, especially if she's upset. "

"We've searched practically the entire ground," Grace said, taking a seat. Why did they choose here of all places to stop? The Gods are probably laughing at me currently.

"Let's just go back," Astoria said. Yes, great idea, I thought.

"We should go find Ginny," Grace replied. _Ginny_. Why do they have to go find her?

"Where's Ginny?" I asked, jumping down from the tree and onto the ground.

"Emma!" They both said looking over to me.

"Don't scare us like that," Astoria said.

"Have you been crying?" Grace asked.

"Doesn't matter. Where's Ginny?" I said, brushing them both off.

"I don't know but we haven't seen her all morning," Astoria said. "We were wondering if you knew where she was."

"I only saw her this morning when I woke up," I replied. "I've been busy."

"Yeah we heard you and Harry had a fight," Grace said.

"What, does the whole school know now?" I asked.

"Well you were pretty loud," Grace said. "And news spreads fast."

"Great," I groaned and sat down with my back to the tree.

"It's not the first time that happened," Astoria said. "Siblings fight. It happens. Me and my sister fight all the time. Heck. you should have seen her go off on me after I started to hang with you guys."

"I thought you said that your family was neutral," Grace asked.

"I am. My parents are. Daphne's best friend is Draco Malfoy."

"Can we just change the subject?" I asked.

"To what?" Grace asked, looking exasperated. "You know you can't just hide from us forever Emma."

"Well I can try. Anyway, did you finish the essay for Snape? I didn't. Let me go get a start on that," I said and got up before they could continue to argue with me.

"When did this happen!" Madame Pomfrey was examining my now completely healed ankle like it was a medical miracle, which I guess it kind of was since it healed in a few days.

"I guess that the magic started to work?" I said, sounding more like a question then statement.

"Mmhmm. Ok. Well it's healed so that's all that matters. Still try to rest it for a bit to make sure the bones don't break again and I want to see you next week for a final check." I groaned, hating the idea of being stuck in this sparkling white room again, especially when I looked over at the curtains around the bed where Colin laid stiff as a board.

I left the Hospital wing as soon as I could and met up with Luna, Ginny, Astoria, and Grace in one of the classrooms we use for studying.

"How's the ankle?" Astoria asked when I walked in.

"Fine," I replied. "Apparently I am a medical miracle." I made eye contact with Ginny and gave her a little smile, hoping it would cheer up the very quiet and very pale girl. Instead, she looked at me once and looked away very quickly.

"How's the homework going?" Grace asked, walking in right after me. I pulled out my last assignment of the weekend, my DADA essay on all of the amazing things Lockhart has done. With two weeks left until Christmas, all of the teachers were trying to cram in all that they can before we are sent home for the three week break.

"Almost done," Astoria said. "I just have my Herbology essay to write."

"Did you guys see the board?" Grace asked.

"Which one?" I asked, looking up from my assignment.

"The one in all of the common rooms. Apparently there is a dueling club that is now being run."

"A dueling club?" I asked.

"Yeah. Something about protection from the 'monster' in the chamber of secrets," Grace said. "The first meeting is tonight."

"I'm in," Astoria said. "I've always liked dueling, even if I'm not that good at it."

"I am too. Sounds like fun," I said, putting the last touches on my essay and putting it away. "Ginny?"  
"Sure," she said, her voice rather small. I gave her a concerned look, but she didn't meet my gaze. Instead, she packed up her books and stood to leave. I followed her after saying goodbye to everyone else.

"Hey." I caught up to her and grabbed onto her hand. "Are you alright?'

"I'm fine," Ginny said.

"You don't look fine. You look like death, Gin."

"I'm just tired. I haven't been sleeping well," Ginny said.

"You sure you're alright? Do you need anything?" I was still very worried about her, despite her assurances.

"Yeah." she gave me a small smile of reassurance. "I think i'm going to take a nap. I'll see you at dinner." She walked away and I was left standing in the middle of the hall. I debated turning around and returning to the classroom until I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione coming down the hall. It had been a week since i had talked to Harry and was not about to start now so I turned into the next unlocked classroom and went in. I locked the door and sat down in the corner. I heard their voices as they went passed.

"Talk to her," Hermione said.

"How can I if she keeps avoiding me?" Harry responded.

"Tough luck, mate," Ron replied.

"Thanks, Ron," Harry said sarcastically.

"Just go and apologize. She's upset obviously, and all you can do is apologize." Their voices started to fade as they continued to walk farther away from where I was currently hiding. I put my head onto my knees. I should go talk to him. But I really don't want to. It's not my fault he was a jerk.

* * *

 **A/N Hope you guys enjoyed! I'm really tired so I'm going to sleep now. Please Please Please review! It only takes like a minute and it really helps me. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hi guys. Sorry I didn't post on Wednesday, I have had so many tests. I may just be posting on Sundays for a bit until I am caught up in school. And also I'm sorry, this chapter is a bit shorter but that's for two reasons. 1. It felt like the right place to end it and 2. I got like no reviews. Fix that and then we'll talk. Though I still love you guys. I hope you enjoy the chapter and follow/fave since my upload schedule will be a bit off.**

"Emma?" Astoria's voice rang out into the hallway. "Emma? We have dueling club in an hour. If you want to come eat dinner, you should do it now. Emma? Where are you?" I lifted my head and checked my watch. How was it 6 already? I got up and opened the door to the classroom.

"Hey," I said.

"Emma! Did you talk to Ginn?" Astoria and I began the trek to the great hall.

"Yeah. She said she's alright but she looks a mess. Anyway, did you finish your work?" We sat down at the Gryffindor table next to where Grace was chatting with Jake Lowry, another Gryffindor first year.

"Most of it. I still have tomorrow before I have to hand all of it in on Monday." Astoria and I looked over at Grace who was giggling flirtatiously and I threw her a glance and a smile to which she beamed back.

"Tell me this dueling thing is going to start soon. I can't watch this," Astoria muttered to me. It was as if her wish came true because Dumbledore called, "Dinner is done! Please move outside of the hall so we can set up for Dueling Club. Be back in five minutes. Thank you."

Grace said goodbye to Jake who went back with all of the other Gryffindor first year boys. "He's _so_ cute," Grace said, her eyes wide.

"Grace, he's the bottom of our year," Astoria said.

"So? That just means that he will have more time to spend with me instead of doing work." I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Luna who had come up next to us.

"Are you excited?" I asked the small blond.

"Oh yes. I can't wait to learn to duel. It will help with all of the snakes." Luna began to hum to herself.

"What snakes? I thought we weren't allowed to have snakes at school."

"We're not." Luna wandered away and I stared after her, wondering if her words were true or not. I brushed them off and turned back to Astoria and Grace who were still arguing.

"Where's Ginny?" I asked. "She wasn't at dinner."

"I don't know," Grace said. "But I do know that blond hair is soooo much better than brown hair making Jake twenty times cuter than Danny will ever be."

Realizing that I wasn't going to get anywhere with these two, I said, "I'm going to go find her. Meet you guys inside." The two girl didn't respond and instead they continued to argue and I turned and made my way to Gryffindor Tower.

"Ginny?" I called as I walked inside. I found her curled up asleep in an armchair by the fire. The rest of the common room was deserted. I shook her sleeping form lightly. "Ginny. Wake up." Ginny turned her head and murmured something. I sighed, deciding to let my friend sleep and instead I went back downstairs to the great hall.

"Where's Ginny?" Astoria asked. Grace muttered something under her breath that I couldn't hear but Astoria rolled her eyes. I looked over at another group of students standing a bit farther down and saw Hermione talking to Harry and Ron.

"Have you guys still not made up?" Grace asked.

" _I_ didn't do anything," I said. "He's the one who's being an overprotective idiot."

"Yes but you are also the more mature of the two of you," Astoria said.

"She's right. It's proven that girl are more mature than boys. Boys are more likely to have nargles floating around their head." Luna pulled her wand out of her hair that was tied up in a messy knot and started to make designs in the air with it.

"What's a nargle, Luna?" I asked.

"They're little creatures that fly around people and make their brains go all fuzzy." I nodded at her but Grace and Astoria looked extremely confused.

"So anyway, you never answered my question. Where's Ginny?" Astoria turned her attention back to me.

"Asleep. She seemed out of it this afternoon so I thought I would let her sleep some more instead of waking her up."

"Fair enough," Astoria said.

"Did it say who the instructor was going to be?" Grace asked.

"Maybe Flitwick," Astoria said. "He was a dueling master in his youth."

"Or McGonagall," I said. "She's pretty good with spells too."

"Or maybe Dumbledore," Grace said.

"Not Dumbledore. He's too busy with running his secret school to teach dueling," Luna said.

"What secret school?" Grace said.

"You know. THe one underneath this one." Luna's eyes lit up. "I heard it's only for fire creatures."

Before Grace could respond, the doors opened and in came…

"You have got to be _kidding_ me," I said. Lockhart came strolling onto the stage with Snape by his side. The former was wearing deep plum robes and the latter had his usual black. Lockhart waved his hand, calling for silence.

"Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent! Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions- for full details, see my published work.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor snape!" With a swish of his cloak, he held up a hand and pointed at the Professor in question. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry- you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!" He was being so dramatic that I couldn't help but roll my eyes as Grace fawned over how cute Jake and Lockhart were.

Snape's upper lip was curling ever so slightly and looked as if he was beyond ready to seriously hurt the DADA teacher.

The two professors turned towards each other and bowed, which Lockhart did with many twirls of his hands contrasting Snape who merely gave a tight jerk of his head. They raised their wands like I normally with my dagger. Speaking of which, I really am out of practice. I haven't been running or using my sword since I haven't had time.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart said, speaking over the crowd who were entirely silent. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"I doubt that Snape is in the same frame of mind," Astoria muttered.

"Wouldn't it be just great if they both finished each other off and we could get two new professors?"

"Snape's not that bad," Astoria said.

"One," Lockhart called. "Two-Three-"

Both of them swung their wands around and Snape cried "Expelliarmus!". There was a flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was knocked off of his feet and onto his back. Most of the Slytherins began to cheer and Grace and some other girls were looking over at Lockhart with hands over their mouths. I couldn't help but grin a bit.

Lockhart got to his feet and I hears Astoria groan a bit next to me. I nudged her with my arm.

"Well, there you have it!" Lockhart got back up to the stage. "That was a Disarming Charm- as you can see, I've lost my wand- ah, thank you Miss Brown- yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you, it would have been only too easy- however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see…" Snape looked like he could actually kill someone. Lockhart must have noticed his look so he said, "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape if you'd like to help me-" I saw Snape go straight to Harry with Malfoy right behind him. I might have been mad at my brother but I wasn't going to sentence him to the cruel and unusual torture that would have come with being paired with being with Malfoy. I ran over before Snape could reach them and said, "Harry. Be my partner?"

Harry looked stunned but agreed, and I pulled him away before Snape could say anything. I saw Ron and Hermione pair up and Grace pair with Jake. Luna paired with Astoria, and Malfoy turned and paired with Millicent Bulstrode.

"Face your partner!" called Lockhart.

"Thanks," Harry said. I just nodded and turned to face him.

"And bow!" Lockhart continued.

Harry and I bowed to each other before getting into our dueling stance.

"Wands at the ready! When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents- _only_ to disarm them- we don't want any accidents… one… two… three-"

"Expelliarmus!" I shouted as Harry did the same. I rolled out of the way and proceeded to cast "rictusempra!" Harry doubled over due to the tickling charm and I took that to my advantage. "Tarantallegra!". Harry's legs began to jerk out of control in some sort of quickstep. "Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted again and I once again dodged the spell and then shot my own bolt of red light at him. His wand went flying and I caught it before crying, "Finite Incantatem." Harry stopped laughing and dancing and then looked over at my smiling form.

"Feeling better now?" He asked holding out his hand for his wand.

"Much." I tossed his wand back to him and flipped my red hair over my shoulder.

"I hope this means I'm forgiven!" Harry cried after at me.

"We'll see about that," I said, feeling a hundred times better than what I did before.

"Gather round!" Lockhart had just finished dealing with all of the injured students. "I think we better teach you how to _block_ unfriendly spells. I need a pair of volunteers… Ah! How about Potter and Potter."

"I think Malfoy and Potter might be a better pair," Snape said silkily.

"What, Severus. A little bit of sibling rivalry hasn't killed anyone yet. Up you come, you two." I rolled my eyes but stepped up on the stage all the same. I saw Harry do the same out of the corner of my eye.

"Severus, why don't you teach Emma and I will show Harry," Lockhart said, and honestly, I'm not sure who seemed more upset over the pairing.

"Potter. The spell is _protego_ and the move-" Snape did a simple movement. "The real difficulty is the emotion you put in." As if realizing that he was being too civil, Snape added, "Try not to mess it up."

"Three…" Lockhart started. "Two… One-" "Expelliarmus!" both Harry and I bellowed. "Protego!" I cried and saw a glimmer of something shoot up. Harry's red spell bounced off the air and Harry himself got knocked off of his feet. I heard a voice from the crowd shout "Serpensortia!" and a giant black snake shot out and landed on the floor between Harry and I.

 **A/N Hope you liked it! I have a question for you to end this chapter (I might do this with all of them from now on). Who do you like better, Astoria or Grace? Thanks guys and love you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! Sorry this is late. I had a lot of sisters coming home from college yesterday and I wanted to spend time with them so I decided to post a day late. Sorry! Anyway, thanks for all of the reviews. I definitly will take them into consideration. It seems like most of you like Astoria more than Grace. Hmmmmmm. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Harry and I looked at each other. I could see a scared look in his eye. I wonder what he could see in mine.

"Don't move, Potter." Snape lazily swept forward. His eyes were glimmering slightly as if he enjoyed the look of Harry facing a snake.

"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart I rolled my eyes and pulled out my own wand. Before I could do anything, though, Lockhart brandished his wand and made the snake fly backwards. The snake hissed angrily and went towards Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Harry hissed something that I couldn't understand. I gave him a funny look when the snake came to face Harry. I made a split second decision to cast a spell that came to me on the spot. Perk of being a child of of Hecate. The snake disappeared in one wave of my wand.

I turned to look at Harry who was grinning at Justin. Justin looked scared out of his mind, close to the way I currently was feeling.

"What do you think you're playing at?" Justin shouted. "Chosen one my butt! More like evil one!" Now everyone was giving Harry dirty looks. Ron came up and pulled Harry away with Hermione. I looked over at my friends, Grace who was now giving Harry a dirty look and Astoria who was looking sad.

I ran over to them, people parting to let me through. People were muttering to each other and sending me awed looks, but I ignored them.

"What was that?" Grace asked.

"I don't know," I said. "Something happened."

"Yeah, your brother is a parselmouth!" Grace cried. "That practically means he's evil!"

"Grace!" I said. I looked over at Astoria who was staring at Grace also.

"Grace, that doesn't mean he's evil," Astoria said. I was happy she chose to talk because I was about to throttle Grace.

"Yeah it does. The only other parselmouth is Voldemort. That means that Harry is practically Voldemort." Grace face was red.

"You're such a jerk!" I yelled. "What's the matter with you?" And in an urge of anger, I turned and ran out of the great hall, people once again parting and muttering.

Once I reached the entrance hall, the tears came. I ran to one of the corners and began to cry. I felt a hand on my shoulder and then rubbing soothing circles into my back."It's alright. It's fine. You're alright." I put my head onto Astoria's shoulder and I felt her stand me up and walk me upstairs. "What's the password, Emma."

"Blubber Grad," I said, and the portrait swung open. The common room was empty because everyone was still downstairs so Astoria and I made our way up to the 1st year girls room before everyone else got here. Ginny opened a bleary eye as we entered the room. I collapsed on my bed, the spell I cast having drained me, as Astoria explained to Ginny what happened. Ginny came over and gave me a hug, but I was already half asleep, with my contacts still in and my robes still on.

I woke up to light coming into through my hangings on my bed. My eyes were burning because of the contacts still in my eyes. I sat bolt up in my bed. It's monday. I have classes! I threw my blinds open to find Astoria camping on the floor between my bed and Ginny's. I saw Ginny sitting up, playing with her wand.

"Ginny! Classes!" I cried. Ginny looked startled before she smiled.

"Emma, don't worry. It's Sunday. And it's the last day until winter break. People are packing all day today. There are no classes. Remember?" Right. Christmas. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. What time is it?" I rubbed my eyes and decided to just throw them out and put my glasses on. I threw my hair up into a messy bun.

"It's 9," Ginny said. She was still looking at me pityingly,

"Ginny, I'm fine. I swear. How are you? Are you feeling better?"

"Loads. Want to go get breakfast?" Ginny asked.

"Give me a sec to change and then we'll wait Astoria and go down." I grabbed one of my camp t-shirts and leggings and I put them on. I felt no need to put in my contacts so I left my glasses on. Lizzy used to call these my comfort clothes. These are what I used to wear after I was on a quest of Lizzy was on a quest and I needed a bit of comfort. I felt a pang of hurt thinking about Lizzy. I wasn't going home for Winter break because it would take way too much traveling and money to fly all the way back to new york. The good thing was that Ginny and Astoria were staying as well. I was sad that Grace was leaving but now not so much.

I came out of the bathroom and found Astoria grumply getting up as Ginny continued to play with her wand. I pulled out another book on different dueling spells that I was reading while I waited. Finally, Astoria was ready so we all left and went downstairs. We were stopped in the hall by a large group of students all shouting and pushing each other while Peeves cried,

" _Oh, Potter, you rotter, oh, what have you done,_

 _You're killing off students, you think it's good fun-"_

"It's Harry," I muttered to Ginny and Astoria and began to push my way through the crowd. People parted once again for me, muttering something about the new chosen one. Once again, I ignored them and just focused on making my way towards where Harry was standing by a black and smoking Nearly Headless Nick and a pale, petrified Justin Finch-Fletchley. McGonagall was there also, yelling at Peeves. I took one look at Harry's pale face and immediately ran over to put my arm around his shoulder.

Justin was taken by Professor Flitwick and Professor Sinistra. Everyone left except for Ernie, Ginny, and Astoria who was given a large fan and told to blow Nick up to the Hospital Wing.

"Ms. Potter, go to breakfast. Mr. Potter, come with me," McGonagall said.

"No. I'm coming too," I said, stubbornly refusing to remove my arm around of Harry's shoulder.

"Emma, I'll be fine," Harry said. "Go to breakfast. I'll meet you. Tell Hermione and Ron where I am, ok?" He gave me a smile that I couldn't bring myself to return. I removed my arm from his shoulder and nodded my head. They walked away and I returned to Ginny and Astoria.

"Everything alright?" Ginny asked.

"I hope," I responded before starting to walk to the great hall with them. Grace wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Why are people staring at me?" I asked. Ginny and Astoria shrugged. Hermione and Ron sat down next to us.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "They think you're the real chosen one, not Harry," Hermione said. I looked at her like she was crazy. "I know, right. It's so stupid. But I guess that little bit of magic you performed last night lead them to think that you're the chosen one and Harry is just evil."

"That so stupid," I said incredulously.

"I know, right. Anyway, where's Harry?" Hermione asked while Ron hoveled food onto his plate and Ginny rolled his eyes at him.

"He's at Dumbledore's office," I replied, gloomily.

"Does tis have something to do with what everyone is saying happened to Justin and Nick?" Ron asked. I nodded and they both groaned.

"The good thing is that this will blow over soon. Everyone is leaving tomorrow and then the news will be Christmas in two days," said Hermione. A few minutes later, Harry returned and he, Hermione, and Ron left to go "get some homework done" which I seriously doubted, but I decided not to pry. Instead, Astoria, Ginny, and I ordered presents for everyone for Christmas. I ended up getting Astoria a silver necklace with an emerald green jewel in it and a new book on runes which she was expressing her interest in a lot. I got Ginny an owl because she always is stealing Addy from me. I got presents for Ron, Hermione, Lizzy, and Kyle also. We decided to skip dinner because none of us were exceptionally hungry, and once again, Astoria slept in our dorm that night. She hadn't yet resolved her fights with the other Slytherins yet so we convinced McGonagall to move another bed into our dorm for her.

The next morning, as people began to leave, Ginny, Astoria, and I met up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the common room and we all walked down to breakfast together. The best part was that Fred and George Weasley thought it would be funny to walk in front of us and say "Make way for the Heir of Slytherin, seriously evil wizard coming through…"

Percy Weasley didn't find their behavior as funny as we did. "It is _not_ a laughing matter," he said as we walked.

'Oh, get out of the way, percy. Harry and Emma are in a hurry," Fred said, and I gave him a look for bringing me into this.

"Yeah, Emma's off to vanquish another dark Lord and Harry has to go to the Chamber of Secrets for a cup of tea with his fanged servant," George said. "Afterwards, they are going to have some sibling bonding time." Ginny didn't find it overly funny either. She rolled her eyes at her two older brothers and then pushed me slightly when I laughed. We made our way to the great hall and we all sat together at the Gryffindor table. It was only us that were left along with Malfoy and his cronies who we pointedly ignored.

"So, Harry, are you scared that Emma will have to vanquish out since she's the chosen one?" George asked as we began to eat.

"Oh, I'm scared of Emma for more reasons then one, so yes, yes I am." We all laughed when he said that and continued to aimlessly chatter about different things as we ate. I felt someone come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I was startled by this, and the rest of my friends looked just as confused. I turned around and saw Lizzy standing there, in all of her blond haired glory.

"LIZZY!" I cried and jumped up and grabbed her in a hug. SHe laughed and squeezed me back.

"Wow, Emma. I don't think you've ever been so excited to see me. Normally, your telling me to go away," Lizzy chuckled. I swatted at her arm and continued to squeeze her.

"Umm, Emma. Who's this?" I broke apart from Lizzy to turn and face Harry.

"Guys, this is Lizzy, my friend from America. Lizzy, this is Ginny, Astoria, Ron, hermione, Fred, George, and Harry." I pointed them all out to her and she smiled at all of them before her eyes finally landed on Harry.

"So you're the fabled brother," she said. Harry nodded.

"That would be me. So you're the fabled friend," he responded.

"That would be me," Lizzy said. They stared at each other for a minute before Lizzy and I sat down.

"So what are you doing here?" I said.

"What, can I not come and visit my half sister at her school?" Lizzy asked.

"Half-sister?" Harry asked, confused.

"Technically," Lizzy said at the same time I said, "Long story."

"So how's school?" Lizzy asked.

I thought about the question for a minute. "Different," I said slowly and Lizzy gave me a knowing look that plainly said, we'll talk about this later.

Deciding to change the topic, I said, "How's camp?"

"Good question," Lizzy said. She gave me another knowing look so I put it in the back of my mind of things I want to ask her later. Instead of answering, Lizzy started to chat, being her usual bubbly self I had not realized how much I missed. She immediately became friends with everyone as she told them embarrassing stories from when I was little. Fred and George left the table first, telling us that they had some pranks to pull. Percy, who over heard them, immediately got up and raced after them. Harry, Hermione, and Ron left next, claiming once again that they had some homework to do, and once again, I didn't believe them. Ginny and Astoria came upstairs with me and Lizzy but they decided that they would rather go sit by the fire then give a tour of the drafty corridors, so Lizzy and I were left alone.

"So why are you really here?" I asked.

"Something's happened at camp," Lizzy admitted.

"God, what?" I asked, feeling a sense of dread set in.

"Ok. you have to promise not to freak out until you hear the whole story, ok?" I reluctantly nodded for her to continue. "So Kyle, Caroline, and Michael were sent out on a quest. Nothing major. There was just a small monster disturbance in brooklyn that Chiron wanted us to deal with. They haven't come back yet and they were sent out in October. And they haven't checked in with us. The only thing we got was Kyle's hat and a note saying that if we didn't send you out, alone, within the next month, the three of them were going to die."

"What," I said, my voice shaking slightly, whether with fear or anger, I couldn't decide. "When did you get this note."

"A little less than a month ago," Lizzy said and then she flinched slightly at my look of pure anger.

"Then why am I still here? Why are we not out there looking for them?"  
"You don't think we haven't tried? Chiron is not risking you to _maybe_ get them back. Emma, they're strong kids. I was just sent to warn you. Somebody out there is trying to get to you."

"Why?" I asked. "I'm literally just a daughter of a minor god. What's so special about that?"

"But that's the thing. You're not a daughter of a minor god. You were blessed by one, making you more powerful than any other daughter of Hecate in existence. You're also a daughter of two wizards. You are literally a spawn of magic. And somebody wants to hurt you for that."

"I'm going back to New York," I said. "Let me go pack and then we can go home."

"That's not happening," Lizzy said, and I sent her a venomous look. "Emma, listen. You're safer here. I was just sent to warn you. We have it under control at home."

"But I want to help!" I cried. "They're my friends too."

"I get that, but we need you in school now. Practice your magic and get it strong."

"But the month is almost up. Are we just going to let them die?" I asked.

"No, we're going to find them."

"Can't I go back to camp? It's almost definitely safer there."

"Not if they're a demigod," Lizzy said.

"What?" I said.

"We think that they might be a demigod. The monsters aren't smart enough to plan something like this. It can't be a human so…"

"Then can't they get into the school?"

"Not if they don't know you're here. Other than Chiron and I, nobody else knows you're here. We made sure of that. They just think that you are off with some family you found and that you'll be back over the summer."

"I'm not ok with this," I said. "I want to go find them."

"I know," Lizzy said.

 **Chapter done! I know it's one of my shorter chapters and I'm sorry but it just felt like a good place to end it. Next chapter will be a weasley/potter/astoria christmas. I hope you all liked it. See you next week!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! Happy Sunday. I'm actually in a really good mood because I spent the entire day doing nothing and there is a really good chance that I will have a snow day on Tuesday because we are supposed to get 18 inches of snow :):):):) So yay! Also I had a competition for this thing I did yesterday and we didn't make it to the next round but I'm not really that sad about it because it made my life sooo stressful and I'm kind of happy it's over. But my sister's team made it to the next round and they got second so I am really proud of them. Anyway, if you read this far, hope my life story isn't too boring. I'm just in a really good mood and wanted to share so yeah. Anyway, I'll let you guys read the chapter now. Just one more question, what would you guys think If I started to do a question at the end of each chapter- kind of like a trivia about me or about books. I just thought it might be cool. Thoughts? Anyways, here is chapter 12 of Emma Potter and the New Begining. Enjoy!**

"EMMA! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Ginny jumped on my bed, tossing my sheets on one of the only mornings that I allowed myself to sleep in and not get up to run.

"Ginny. Let me sleep," I moaned, turning around and placing a pillow on my head.

"Emma, we got presents!" Ginny cried.

"What time is it," I grumbled, keeping my eyes shut tight as a silent protest.

"It's 6:30. I've let you sleep for an extra 30 minutes. Now up! We've got presents!" Ginny yanked open the rest of my hangings letting light shine in.

"Where's Astoria," I mumbled.

"She had to go home. Her older sister, Athena, came home from Greece unexpectedly and her parents wanted both her and Daphne home. Now up! I've waited long enough to open m presents." So now it was only Ginny and I. Lizzy had to get back to camp to deal with everything that was going on but I made her promise to Iris message me with any new information she got.

"Aww, Gin. You didn't have to wait for me," I said, finally getting up and looking at the presents at the foot of my bed. There were a lot more than I normally got. "Where did these all come from?"

"I don't know. Now c'mon! Let's open them!" I scooted towards the foot of my bed. There were at least 10 different presents at the foot of my bed. I normally only get 3 or 4. I grabbed a small present that was close to me and brought it close to me. It was a rather thin package and had a small bow on the top. I slit it open and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. A small note fluttered out of it and I picked it up and read

 _Emma-_

 _A small gift from your favorite pair of twins. Thought you might need it more than us when it comes to getting around this place and not getting stared at all the time. When you want to use it, tap it and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'. When you are done with it, tap it again with your wand and say 'Mischief Managed'. Merry Christmas!_

 _-F &G_

"Hey Ginny," I said. "You're brothers got me a present."

"Which ones," Ginny asked, immersed in her own pile of presents that was slightly larger than mine, but then again, she had an entire family to get them from.

"Fred and George, I think. They signed it F and G and wrote your favorite twins on it."

"What did they get you?"

"I don't know. It looks like a piece of parchment, but I'll look at it later."

"I'm going to the bathroom quickly. Be right back," Ginny said. She had opened half of her presents already. I nodded and she got up and went into the other room.

I grabbed another present, this one slightly bigger. I opened the card.

 _Emma-_

 _Merry Christmas! I hope you are loving Hogwarts. Things at camp are still just the same. Lizzy's been moping around without you here. I hope you like your present! I'm getting it a bit early because I thought of it it and new immediately that you would love it, so I had one of the kids from the Hecate cabin make it. Just squeeze them and it'll turn into a sword and shield in less than a second. Merry Christmas! (Or early Christmas for me since it's only October)!_

 _-Kyle_

I stared at the name that was written at the bottom of the card. Kyle. He was missing now. He must have got this present months ago. I ripped off a piece of the white and gold wrapping paper and then took the rest off. Inside was a box that when opened contained a tiny necklace with two charms on it. The first was a little gray gem flecked with pieces of blue and the other was a small, intricate heart that had two strands twisted and intertwined to form it. I took it in my hand and squeezed the jewel which immediately turned into a blue and silver marbled shield. My two favorite colors. I pressed the remaining heart charm and it transformed into a silver sword with a heart hilt that had a grip that fit perfectly into my left hand. I felt my eyes tear up slightly at the aspect of Kyle making this for me.

"EMMA WHAT!" Ginny cried as she came out from the bathroom. I quickly wiped my eyes and said, "They're from Kyle."

Ginny made and O with her lips but continued to open her presents. I opened more also. Ron and Hermione got me honeydukes sweets. Katie and Angelina got me a book on quidditch with a note saying that i better be trying for the team next year. I laughed knowing that they must have heard that I did well in my broom lessons. Lizzy got me a new set of armor that I so desperately needed after I grew 5 inches in the fall making me 5'2 finally hitting my growth spurt. Ginny got me a book on ancient magics including earth, water, and air magic that I had hinted ever so slyly that I wanted. Astoria got me a bookshelf that I unshrunk after taking it out of the box."That must have cost a fortune!" I cried and Ginny nodded. It was a plane white and had one of my favorite quotes from Socrates on it in silver cursive "The only true wisdom is knowing you know nothing". I put it up next to my bed and decided to fill it later. Next was a small box with swirly gray wrapping paper on it. Inside was a silver bracelet chain that was simple yet elegant. With it came a note from Mrs. Greengrass, Astoria's mother, thanking me for being such great friends with Astoria and helping her by letting her bunk with Ginny and I.

"You got one also?" Ginny asked, holding up her own bracelet, hers gold. Harry had gotten me a puppy that jumped out of the box and started to run around. I laughed as Sapphire ran around the room as the puppy barked in a high pitched voice, it's gray/white fur standing on end as Phire hissed at it.

"A puppy!" Ginny cried.

"Isn't she adorable," I said, laughing as Phire began to chase the dog around.

"How do you know it's a she?" Ginny asked.

"Harry said so in his card. I think I'm going to name her storm."

"That's such a guys name," Ginny said. "What about Winter."

"Winter." I like winter," I said.

"She's so soft," Ginny said, scooping up the puppy and stroking her.

"Who's this from?" I said, holding up two boxes taped together, one squishy and one hard. Ginny groaned, still holding Winter who whimpered at the sight of Sapphire.

"My mum. I was wondering why she was asking what your favorite color was."

"What do you mean?" I asked before opening the squishy package. Inside was a sweater, one of the softest that I've ever felt. It was gray with blue intertwined. It had a large, blue E on it. "This is so sweet!" I said, putting it on over my head and letting it's warmth go over me. "Where's yours?" I asked. Ginny held up a green sweater with a large, teal G on it. "Put it on!" I said, and Ginny grumbled as she put it over her head. I opened the other box and inside was some of the best fudge I had ever tasted. The last present was in the shape of what looked like a broom. The last present I opened was a blanket that was emerald green and slightly worn. Inside was a note that said

 _This was your mother's. I found it the other day and thought you might like it._

 _-L_

"What's that," Ginny said.

"It was my mother's," I said, holding it close.

"Who's it from?" Ginny said.

"I don't know. It just says 'L' on it." I held it for a few more minutes before folding it and putting it on the foot of my bed. I looked at all of the presents I had gotten and felt a warmth rush over me. The rest of the morning was spent cleaning up the wrapping paper and organizing my books while Ginny played with Winter and Phire. Turns out I had more books than I thought I did. Throughout the last couple of months and I filled up almost the entire bookshelf. Ginny and I went down to breakfast at 8. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were already sitting at the table, looking happier than usual. We joined them and soon Fred, George, and Percy. We ate and laughed and then went outside and had a snowball fight as Winter came running around with us. We ate sandwiches and hot cocoa in the common room for lunch. Then we went and the boys continued their snowball fight while Ginny and I built a snowman. Dinner was a grand affair. It was only the gryffindors, one seventh year hufflepuff, two ravenclaw siblings, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle at the dinner so Dumbledore combined all the tables into one where we all sat. There was food piled onto the tables all steaming. There was every sort of meat and sides and desserts that any person could ever want.

"This is so much food," I said as I sat down between Harry and Ginny. We all sat and ate so much food that I felt like I might actually have to be rolled out of the great hall. Dinner was at 3 so after we all sat around the fire in the common room and talked. Being the only 8 Gryffindors left had its perks. We got all of the good seats and had no one to bother us. Percy even joined us for the night even though he sat and read his book as we all talked about all of the presents that we got. I conveniently did not mention the sword and shield, but I made sure to thank Fred and George for their gift and tell Harry the special present I got from the mysterious 'L'. Harry, Ron, and Hermione left midway through the discussion and came back without Hermione. Apparently there was a small malfunction with a transformation that they tried to do (doubtful) and we all went to visit her before returning to the common room. We were all in our handmade sweater and we roasted marshmallows over the fire as I taught them all the art of making s'mores. Hermione was the only other person that had had a s'more before but she was in the hospital wing so I taught Harry and the Weasleys how they make one by myself. The looks on their faces when they first had one was priceless. We all stayed up until 3 am (except for Percy who went to bed at 9). When we finally got to bed, I fell right asleep and into a dreamless one wrapped up in my mother's old blanket. I spent the next day reading the entire book on quidditch while snuggled up on a couch with Winter and Phire by me, the sooner on my feet and the latter right by my side. We had a small stash of food that I ate all day. Ginny had her homework out and was working on that while Harry and Ron played exploding snap. Hermione sat on a couch nearby reading a book also. Fred and George were off playing some prank on the remaining students so we all just sat around and had a lazy day. I fell asleep still on the couch while reading the Iliad and Ginny didn't feel like moving me so that's where I stayed for the night. That's how most of the week went. I set up a kind of bed on the couch so I just slept there all week. On Saturday, Harry took me out and taught me how to play quidditch.

"This is a quaffle," Harry said as he passed me a large red ball. I caught it and tossed it back to him. He pulled out a bat. "This is a beater's bat. You may want to take it. When I let go of the bludger, a ball that gets hit with the bat. The ball is really fast and really dangerous.

"I remember. It hit your arm pretty hard," I said, thinking back to the day where Harry ended up in the hospital wing.

"That's the one," Harry said. "You may want to back up a bit." I was sitting on my knees so I just scooted a few paces away, holding the bat in a defensive position that didn't feel at all natural. Harry undid a latch on the crate of balls sitting in front of me. A ball flew out of it faster than I have ever seen one go. Harry had a bat in hand very quickly also as the ball came flying back. Harry swung his bat and hit it very hard. The ball went flying away through a hoop and when it came back again, Harry wrestled it into the crate again.

"So no more of that," I said, handing Harry back my bat.

"What? Not gonna be a beater?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Definitely not," I said. "So is that a snitch?" I pointed to the small gold ball.

"Yes," Harry said. He took the small ball out. "I'm not going to let this one go because it could take hours to catch but you know the drill. Anyway, ready to play?" I nodded and we got up, Harry shouldering his Nimbus 2000 and I picked up the Nimbus 1997 that Angelina owns and let me borrow. We both kicked off from the ground and Harry taught me how to throw and catch the quaffle. Then we did some flying drills and Harry taught me how to catch the ball when in a midway loop. Harry played keeper while I took some shots on him and then I played keeper while Harry took shots on me. The last thing we did was take out the snitch and race around to catch it. I only caught it once out of the 8 times that we had a duel for it and I was almost certain that he let me catch it. We cleaned everything up and went in for dinner where we ate before taking showers and I went and read on my makeshift bed for a while before going to my real bed and passing out in an instant.

That night, of course, I dreamed.

" _Help!" I turned but it felt like I was in slow motion. There were three people chained in the middle of the room. The first one I turned towards was the one who let out the cry for help. Kyle was standing there, his black hair matted and his purple eyes hopeless. I tried to reach out for him but an invisible force kept my hands at bay. A dark, shadow creature came around next and turned to face me, but his features were masked in darkness. "Emma Potter. Come now or the boy dies. Now." The picture turned black and I felt myself drift off to the land of sleep._

 **And that's the end! Hope you all liked it. I'm going to watch some youtube now because it is only 9 pm where I live and I'm really awake. Anyway, see you next Sunday. For any of you who read my above post, here's a sample of one of the questions I would do. Anyone feel free to answer. Question- What book does Hermione use to make the Polyjuice Potion in the second book?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N hey guys. Sorry for the late post. School has been hectic and I have so many tests. Even though it's only March, almost April, all of my teachers are already talking about end of year and... PARCC or like I like to call it, CCRAP. Hate standardized tests. Anyway, Updates may be spotty but they will happen. It might help if you *wink wink* review :). Anyway, here's the chapter.**

The weeks started to fly by as I sunk back into the Hogwarts routine. In the back of my mind lay the reminder that Kyle was out there somewhere and I wasn't doing anything. After telling Chiron and Lizzy about my dream (via iris message), they both assured me that they wouldn't kill Kyle because then they would lose all chance of getting to me. They also assured me that they were doing all they could but how much was that?

January came and went faster than I could imagine with me just doing schoolwork and hanging out with Ginny and Astoria. Luna would join us for study sessions but mostly she kept to herself. Grace had decided that she would ignore us, much to the dismay of the other students who now believed that I was the hero of the wizarding world bound to defeat my evil brother. Personally I thought this was stupid. But people started to stare at me in the halls again and skid away from Harry. Quite honestly it was annoying.

Classes were probably the worse. I would normally partner with Ginny but as January came to a close, cold season started. Ginny was quite frequently sent to the hospital wing b her brother who said she looked too pale and I was left alone in class with nobody I wanted to partner with because anyone I did spent the time staring. Other than the Slytherins. They had stopped talking about Astoria behind her back and ignoring to her after Professor Snape got a talking to by Astoria's parents. But they still would send her nasty glares. Me also. Seems like Slytherins don't like any person labeled as a savior of the wizarding world. Nothing big really happened until midway through February. Valentine's day actually.

"What should I say," complained Ginny as we walked down to the Great hall.

"I don't see what you see in him," I said.

"Have you seen your brother?" Ginny asked.

"One, ew, and two yeah I have that's why I'm asking."

"Ginny, just tell him," Astoria said.

"Tell who what?" Harry asked, coming up behind us with Hermione and Ron. Ginny went bright red and I rolled my eyes.

"Does it matter?" I asked, pushing his arm off my shoulder as he slung it around. Harry had finally settled into his 'older brother roll' and I quite honestly am not sure how I feel about it.

"Well of course," Harry said. "It is Valentine's day after all."

"Oi," Ron said. "Stop it. That's my sister."  
This made Ginny go even redder. "Will you two stop it," Astoria said, pushing her blond hair off of her shoulders.

"Sorry," Harry said, laughing as Hermione swatted at him. "You're right. Girl talk." The three of them went and met the other gryffindor second years who were further down the table as Ginny, Astoria and I sat towards the middle.

That's the point where I took in my surroundings. "Why is everything so-"

"Pink," Astoria finished for me, looking just as disgusted as I felt.

"I think it's pretty," Ginny said, holding up one of the pink frilly napkins on the table.

"You would," I said, looking around the decked out room. I had never been so disgusted in my life.

"Hey," Ginny said, crossing her arms.

"This is so disgusting," I said as the mail started to flow in. I saw Addy come flying down and land in front of me before sticking out her leg. I grabbed the letter tied to it and opened the piece of paper.

"Ooooh. Is it a valentine?" Astoria teased. "Who from?"

"It's from Lizzy," I said, unfolding the paper and reading the first words.

 _Em-_

 _You need to get to camp, now. Some campers on patrol found Kyle. He didn't make it. He's dead, Em. I'm sorry. You need to get back, ok? Stay safe. Love you._

 _-Lizzy_

"Emma," Ginny said, giving me a sympathetic look.

I wasn't paying attention though. I looked around the staff table but she wasn't up there. "I'm going to her office."

"Emma, wait." Ginny got up and followed me out of the hall and Astoria was a step behind. I wasn't listening though. "Emma, you're in shock. Emma think!" I kept running, though. All the way up to McGonagall's office. I could feel the tears but I couldn't think straight. I opened the door and went right in.

"Ms. potter," McGonagall said. She looked startled. "What are you doing? Why are you crying?"

"I-I need to get to America. Fast I need-" The tears came over me and I broke down into sobs. McGonagall stood up and came over to me, pulling me up from the ground I just sunk down to.

"Emma," Ginny said, breathlessly showing up in the doorway with Astoria hot on her heels.

"Ms. Weasley. Ms. Greengrass. What's happened," McGonagall said as she led me over to a chair.

"No, I-I don't need to sit," I said. "I need to go. I need to get to camp. Now."

"It's not that easy," McGonagall said. "We can't travel internationally through the floo on such short notice."

"Than apperate," I cried. "You're wizards. DO SOMETHING!"

"Ms. Potter, I need you to calm down!" McGonagall came around and looked at me. "What's happened?"

"He's dead," I sobbed. "Kyle's dead. Because of me." I stood up but it was all too much. I felt my legs give out from under me and I toppled to the ground and hit my head on the chair I had just pushed back.

I heard McGonagall yell something to GInny and Astoria and I heard Madame Pomfrey come in with Harry. Harry picked me up and I slung my arms around his neck and put my head on his shoulder. "He's dead," I said, over and over. My head was pounding. I felt Harry put me down on a bed I curled up under the sheets put on top of me and let my hand be taken in Harry's. And even though it was only 9 in the morning, I feel into an uneasy sleep.

But of course, no demigod can dream without a nightmare.

" _What are we going to do?" Lizzy was sitting in front of Chiron's desk. The centaur in question had a worried look on his face._

" _We can't tell her. She'll be distraught. It could destroy her." Grace's face went guilty. "What did you do?" Chiron said._

" _She had the right to know," Lizzy said. Holding firm._

" _Lizzy!" Chiron said. "Do you know how much danger she's in now?"_

" _Chiron, a boy she's known since she was a little girl just died. She deserved to know that."_

" _She's going to want to be a part of this now," Chiron said._

" _She already wanted to be a part of it."  
_ " _Well now she is going to insist."_

" _Well maybe she should be a part."  
_ " _Dammit Lizzy!" Chiron said, banging his fist onto the desk. "This is not your decision."_

" _She's my sister," Lizzy said, tears welling into her eyes._

" _No, she's not," Chiron said. "She is not your sister and she is not yours to make decisions for."_

" _She's not yours either."_

" _Well I am the leader of this camp and as long as I am around, you will do as I say."_

" _It's almost as if you wanted Kyle to die," Lizzy said._

 _She had hit a string. Chiron slumped into his wheelchair. "He was as much of a son to me as he was to the gods," Chiron said. Kyle, like me had been around since he was little. His mother had dropped him in the middle of nowhere after seeing him open purple eyes and immediately knowing who his father was. Luckily, some kids from camp brought him in and Chiron raised him as his own._

 _Lizzy slumped back into the chair she was originally sitting in also and put her head in her hands. "What are we going to do?"_

 _My dream shifted and now I was back in the dark, with only a pair of shining eyes looking at me. "Know you know I wasn't lying, Emma Potter. I am a man who keeps his promises. Who will be next? Perhaps your brother. Maybe Lizzy. Maybe I will take that sweet Ginny Weasley. So much death when you could just simply avoid it by coming to me. So much death."_

 _The dream shifted again, and this time I was back at camp, in my cabin. Lizzy was there with Chiron again. It seemed to be later because the lights were dark outside. "What do you mean Emma is not my sister. Being a child of Hecate makes us sisters."_

" _But she's not a child of Hecate," Chiron said. "She was blessed by Hecate. Mainly because she had the blood of one of the strongest wizarding families in her veins. The Potters. But she wasn't a child of Lily and James Potter Not technically. She was adopted by them. James Potter had a sister, Kate Potter. Kate was blessed by Zeus to bear a child, which she did. Unfortunately, she died in labor. But Emma was born and put into the care of James and Lily Potter. When Voldemort came to kill them, he did actually kill Emma. When she was hit by that curse, she died, but Harry didn't. When Harry repelled the curse by Voldemort, the energy some how rebounded and hit Emma, giving her the scar and bringing her back to life. Emma is truly a child of Zeus, blessed by Hecate, and witch."_

 _My dream faded, and left with that information, I fell into a fitful sleep._

"Emma," Harry said, pushing some hair out of my face. I stirred and opened my eyes, blinking up at Harry.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, blinking my eyes. They hurt from all the crying, almost like all the moisture had been sucked from them.

"Three days." I sat up right.

"I have to get to camp! Kyle-" I fell back when my head started to pound.

"Emma take it easy, ok? Lay back. Here," Harry passed me a cup. "Drink this." I took the cup and drank it, immediately feeling the hunger I didn't realize I was feeling away. I felt my head lessen to a dull throb also so I sat up again and swung my legs around the bed.

"Not so fast, Ms. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said, bustling in and pulling out her wand, threateningly.

"Madame Pomfrey, I have to-"

"Rest," the matron finished for me. "You had a head injury, Ms. Potter. A rather bad one. I don't expect you to overexert yourself for another couple of days."

"Madame Pomfrey, I can't do that," I said, searching for my shoes.

"Don't make me use this," Madame Pomfrey said threateningly brandishing her wand. Harry gave me a look and I sighed before swinging my legs back around onto the bed and throwing them both a nasty look. "Oh don't give me that. You need to rest. And I expect you to do that."

"I've already missed a lot of classes," I tried to reason.

"Well good thing it's Friday. You have the whole weekend to recover." Madame Pomfrey gave me a check over before deeming me stable, replacing the bandages she had put on the cut on my head, and going back into her office.

"What's the matter?" Harry said. "You look upset about something."

"Well do you mean other than-" I cut off, not bringing myself to talk about Kyle.

"Emma, it's going to be ok," Harry said.

"No it's not," I said. "Look, Harry. There's something you should know." I proceeded to tell Harry about the dream I had and the news I received from Lizzy and Chiron.

"So you're-"

"Not your sister."

"No, you are my sister. I don't care if you aren't technically. Even if you;re my cousin or whatever, we adopted you, ok? You're my sister whether you like it or not."

I looked at him but the sudden movement of my head sent sharp pain through my skull. "Ow," I muttered.

"Hey, put your head back," Harry said. I did and rested my head onto my pillow. "Listen, ok. I don't care who your parents really are. You're my sister and that's all that matters."

I smiled at him. "Really?" For once in my life, I felt like the 11 year old that I really was, instead of who I pretended to be to cope.

"Really," Harry said, putting his hand back in mine and putting an arm around me protectively, like any other older brother. And he is. Just like how Lizzy is my older sister. Even if Zeus is my father. Gods. Zeus. The most powerful god in the world is my father. "Hey. It's going to be ok," Harry said.

"Yeah," I said. But not one fiber of me believed it. Zeus was my father and that made me that much more important in the Greek world. And it made people want to kill me that much more. My life has just gone to all sorts of hell.

 **A/N I know what you are all going to say. "Why did you kill him?" or "I hate unnecessary deaths." But I'm the type of author that has everything planned so everything is for a reason. Yes, Kyle's death was sudden but for a good reason. Hoped you like the chapter! Trivia- name all 12 major greek gods and 2 minor greek gods.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Yay for updates! Currently i'm in a great mood because it's spring break for me now so i can write a lot and I'm also going to Boston to see my two best friends and I'm currently listening to Hamilton (even though 'it's quiet uptown' is on and i'm literally about to cry) but yay for updates!**

 **Thank you for all of the reviews! Here are answers to a few that asked questions-**

 **Marshmallow-So happy you love it! It's set in the 90's time line so you may see little Annabeth in the end of the series (not this book though) and I may do an epilogue thingy that i have planned that may have percy jackson characters in it at hogwarts but there probs won't be any 'Jason and Thalia closer to Emma than Harry' because she will be older than them. But you never know;). But I like the idea of jealousy scenes. Anyways, so happy you liked it!**

 **Outofthisworldgal-Yup, you got them all!**

 **Psychonerdgirl-Hahaha sorry to break your heart;) no i'm not actually. Probs gonna happen again soon.**

 **Anyways, here is the chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

After being let out of the infirmary, I dove head first into my school work, hoping to forget the pain by working so hard. I refused to think about camp or the Gods or anything like that. I started to get into a routine, wake up, go to classes, do homework, go to bed. The only change happened in the end of February during breakfast one day.

"Oooooh," Astoria said as she came over and yanked something out of Harry's bag. It was a small black diary. I saw Ginny go pale out of the corner of my eye but didn't think about it.

"Harry's got a diary," I said in a sing song voice, yanking it out of Astoria's hand. Harry's face went red.

"Emma, give that back," He said, holding out his hand. I shook my head. Harry almost looked scared.

"What's in here?" I asked, leafing through the pages, but they were blank. "Why do you have a blank diary?"

"What if it's invisible ink?" Astoria asked. "I know a spell to make it shown."

"Em, stop," Harry said, but being the annoying little sister I am, I refused. So Harry tried to grab it out of my hand but I danced away and out of the great hall, Astoria on my heals with Harry behind us. We raced up to Gryffindor tower, and Harry may have been an athlete but that was no match for years of training at camp. I threw open the portrait and raced up to my dorm. Astoria followed, but Harry couldn't, since he was a boy.

"What's the spell?" I asked, pulling out my quill and wand. "Where's my ink?" I asked, searching in my bag and accidentally hitting it too hard and having the ink spill. "Shit!" I yelled and started to pull out my books and homework. Astoria hurried over and started to help me, piling parchment that was ink stained on top of my desk. "Astoria, wait!" I said, pushing the papers off of the diary, but there was no ink on the diary. And some of the ink had come off of the parchment.

"What in Merlin's name?" Astoria said, straightening up. I followed suit and picked up the diary and my quill. Astoria passed me her ink and I dipped my quill in it before writing _Hello_.

 _Good evening_ appeared on the diary's page after my message sunk in. I nearly dropped the diary. I heard Astoria mutter something that I am not going to write here in case little kids are reading it.

 _Who are you?_ I asked

 _My name is Tom Riddle. What's yours?_

I looked at Astoria who shrugged, so I wrote _Emma._ But decided to add _Potter_ on also.

 _Well hello Emma Potter. How did you find my diary?_

 _My brother had it. I thought it was his. Is it not?_

 _No, it's mine._

 _And who exactly are you?_

 _I'm a student._

 _I don't remember hearing your name ever._

 _I'm not at school right now. I was about 50 years ago._ I looked up, surprised at Astoria. "Ask him about the chamber!" Astoria said.

 _What do you know about the chamber of secrets?_ I wrote, eagerly looking to Tom's reply.

 _I know a great deal about the chamber of secrets. I was the one who caught the person who opened it in the first place._

Astoria looked startled this time. "God," she whispered. I nodded and wrote _Can you tell me who it was_?

 _No_ , came the reply. Astoria looked as sad as I thought. _But I can show you_. I felt myself being sucked into the journal like jumping through a window.

A boy with jet black hair almost like Harry's stood there, walking very quickly down the corridor. I didn't see anyone else around, so I decided to follow him. "Excuse me?" I said, trying to catch up with the boy. "Hello?" I tried to grab his arm, but my hand went right through him, like a ghost. That made me stop in my tracks. But the boy kept on walking, so I got over my surprise and followed. He went down to the dungeons to the classroom where Snape teaches. Riddle crouched down and looked through the crack of the door for a while. I decided to sit down because standing was just too annoying. But then something made me jump to my feet. There were steps just beyond the door. The boy started to walk through the door and down the corridor. I continued to follow him, not caring about being quiet. If my arm could pass right through him and he wasn't responding to me then he probably couldn't hear me following him either.

"C'mon…" whispered an oddly familiar voice from inside a closed door that the boy and I went to. "Gotta get yeh outta here… C'mon now… in the box."

The boy suddenly jumped around the corner, and startled, I followed. There was a dark outline of a large boy crouched in front of an open door with a very, very large box next to it.

"Evening, Rubeus," the boy said. And sure enough, the large boy was Hagrid.

Hagrid slammed the door shut and straightened. "What yer doin' down here, Tom?" So this was Tom Riddle. But if Tom Riddle was here, what did this make where I am. He's like 50 years old by now.

"It's all over," Tom said, stepping closer. "I'm going to have to turn you in, Rubeus. They're talking about closing Hogwarts if the attack don't stop."

"What d'yeh-" Hagrid looked startled.

"I don't think you meant to kill anyone. But monsters don't make good pets. I suppose you just let it out for exercise and-"

"It never killed no one!" said Hagrid. He started to back towards the close door. There was a funny rustling and clicking behind said door and I started to back the other way. But once I reached the door, I bounced back, almost like I was trapped in the room. I tried again and the same thing happened, turning me back around and to the center of the room where Hagrid and Tom were standing.

"Come on, Rubeus," said Tom, moving even closer to Hagrid. Hagrid tried to back up more before he realized he was already at the wall. "The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow. The least Hogwarts can do is make sure that the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered…"

"It wasn't him!" Hagrid yelled. He was so red he almost looked purple and Tom just smirked. "He wouldn't! He never!"

"Stand aside," Tom shouted as he drew out his wand and pointed it threateningly at the door.

Tom pointed his wand at the door and his spell hit the door. It burst open and so did the box. Out of the box cam a large, hairy body walking on eight legs. I let out a scream and raced towards the door but got bounced back just like before. But this time the spider was in the middle of the room. Even though I went right through it like usual, I still screamed just as Hagrid screamed "NOOOOOOOO!"

Astoria POV **(Weird, I know. This is a one time thing. Just worked with what I had to write)**

As soon as I saw Emma fly into that journal, I panicked. The thing literally just flew onto the ground with her in it. I probably screamed a bit and said some colourful words, but you know, details. Anyway, I raced out of the dorm and down the stairs where I found Harry racing in with Hermione.

"Astoria! Where's Emma?" Harry said, looking scared.

"Journal...I," I said, unsure of words.

"Bloody hell," Harry said, sounding more like Ron at that moment.

"What is she talking about?" Hermione said.

"The journal," Harry said, looking at Hermione, "Remember?"

Hermione looked startled when realization dawned on her face. "What are you two talking about?" I said, looking between the two of them.

"Look, Astoria, where's the journal?" Harry said.

"In the dorm," I responded. "But wha-"

"Look, it's complicated. Do you mind, you know…" Harry trailed off awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

"One," I began, starting to get seriously ticked, "I am not leaving, and two, you better tell me what in Merlin's shiny ass is going on."

Harry and Hermione both stared at me. Finally, Harry spoke up. "Let's wait for Harry to get back, then I'll explain. Let's just not let to many people know, ok?"

"Fine," I grumbled. "But back from where exactly?" That's when the diary started to spin and Emma got, like, spit out and landed on her butt, looking scared and very, very pale.

"I've got news," she said, looking at all three of us in turn.

Emma POV **(Back to normal! Yay!)**

I turned to Harry. "You're going to tell me what in Hades' nasty underwear is going on," I said. I sat on the couch next to Astoria.

"But we have classes-" Hermione looked at all of our faces. "Oh ok fine.

"How long have you known?" I asked, looking straight at Harry.

He didn't even try to look confused. "I only learned how to use the diary yesterday," he said quickly.

"Fine. But how long have you been looking into the chamber?" I said.

"SInce the first message," Harry admitted, and he spilled. He told me everything he had done, including using a polyjuice potion and learning about Hagrid.

"Wait," Astoria said. "How does this tie into the diary?"

"The diary was a memory," Harry explained.

"Oh that makes sense," Astoria said, sarcastically.

"No, it actually does," I said. "It was a boy named Tom Riddle's memory. From fifty years ago when the chamber was opened the first time. It was Hagrid that had a monster."

"He always had a fascination for evil creatures," Astoria said.

"Hey," Harry said. "We don't know it was him."

"We kind of do," I said.

"No we don't," Harry said.

"Maybe it was Riddle!" Hermione said.

"No," Harry said. "It couldn't be."

"Yeah, he was the one who caught Hagrid. And then the attacks stopped. It makes perfect sense."

"It wasn't Hagrid!" Harry said.

"Are you sure?" Astoria asked.

"Positive," Harry said. "Let's come up with new suspects."

"We have to tell Ginny and Ron," I said.

"Ron already knows," Harry replied. "And don't tell Ginny. We don't need everyone knowing."

"Are you saying Ginny would snitch?" I said incredulously.

"No," Harry said quickly. "All i'm saying is isn't five enough?"

"You're asking me to keep this from one of my best friends? Your best friends little sister?" I said.

"All I'm saying is she's been acting kind of weird!" Harry said.

"No she hasn't!" But truthfully, she had been. She had been kind of distant lately and always very tired and skittish. But I was _not_ going to admit my brother was right.

"Fine, you're right," Harry said, giving in. He rolled his eyes. "Tell her, what ever." But for the first time, I doubted my friend. Gods I hated doubting her. "Anyway, what time is it?"

"12," Hermione said. "Lunch is starting soon. We should get a move on. Last day before Easter break, right?" We nodded. Personally, I needed the break. The rest of today was going to take forever.

We got to lunch where we split, Harry and Hermione going off to find Ron and Astoria and I going to find Ginny. We sat down next to her at the table once we saw her.

"Where have you guys been?" Ginny asked, looking between the two of us. Her red hair was thrown up and her face was pale. "I have been worried the entire time you guys have been missing."

"We weren't missing," I said. "We were just in the common room talking. We lost track of time."

"Lost track of time?" Ginny said. "You missed class. What were you talking about?"

"Nothing," I said quickly, and Ginny looked at me, confused. Astoria did also.

"Yeah," Astoria continued. "We were just chatting about everything."

"What was up with the diary," Ginny said, trying to act casual. Unfortunately, she was bad at it.

"Oh," I said, realizing that it was still in the common room where I left it. "I couldn't find anything in it. It was blank." God, I really hated lying to Ginny but she was acting weird.

"Yeah. Any way, we should get to class," Ginny said. Astoria and I nodded, and we got up and started to walk to History.

As usual, Astoria sat on one side of me, entirely zoned out and Ginny doodled on her papers as I furiously took notes. In all honesty, thanks to my eidetic memory, I didn't need the notes, but History was my favorite subject and it felt like a good thing to do. My friends always find it stupid that I like History but you know, not growing up in the wizarding world makes you want to know about your heritage. Professor Binns droned on about a goblin rebellion when Astoria put her hand into the air.

"Yes Ms Greenleaf," Binns said, looking up after a few minutes of Astoria waving her hand in the air.

"It's Greengrass, sir, and I was wondering if we could talk about the founder."

"Of this school?" Binns asked. "Don't you all know about them?"

"Well yes sir," Astoria said, "But I was just wondering. Specifically about Slytherin."

"Is this about the chamber?" I whispered to her.

"Yes," she replied. "I want to know how he built it."

"Well," Binns began, "you all know the story so I see no point in retelling old tales. Now, back to the rebellion of 1612…" Binns continued to talk.

I threw my hand into the air as well, waving it around. "Sir, I would like to hear the story as well," I said.

"Ms…" Binns looked confused.

"Potter, sir," I said.

"Ms. Potter, right. As I was saying, Ms. Potter, the tale of our founders is mostly just a story. Folklore. They founded this school, but no one knows much more than that."

"But isn't folklore the basis of History?" I asked. "Every myth and legend was based off of History, right professor?"

"Yes, yes, true but-"  
I cut Binns off, saying, "Isn't this History class, professor? So can't you go over this History?"

"Fine, yes," Binns said, putting down his papers he was lecturing from. "You all know our school was founded by four different people. Godric Gryffindor, Roweana Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. Now when they founded our school they built it on the basic principles of mankind. But Slytherin broke that and he and Gryffindor got into an argument, causing Slytherin to chose to leave. That is the story," Binns said.

"But what about the chamber," one of the kids from the back shouted.

"The chamber is a myth," Binns said. "But if you must know, they say that Slytherin built a chamber deep with into the school before he left. They say that there is a monster that lies inside of it, ready to kill whoever was, in Slytherin's mind, not worthy to be at this school. Now please, can we get back to our lesson?" But before he could say anything more, the bell rang and all of us were officially out for the break.

We went back up to the common room and I flopped down onto the couch. "We're done!" I cried. This break was going to be amazing. Other than the fact that Ginny and Astoria were going home for break. That was going to be awful. But I was just going to do a bunch of reading and probably make Harry help me with quidditch. And probably doind some training. Maybe I'd make Harry do it with me also.

"We are," Astoria said, sitting next to where my head was lying.

"True that," Ginny said, sitting next to Astoria, and throwing her head back.

"You guys seem happy," Hermione said, soming up behind us with Harry and Ron.

"Ginny, are you packed?" Ron asked. "We're leaving tomorrow." Ginny nodded.

"Are you going home also, Astoria?" Hermione asked.

"Yup," Astoria said. "2 whole weeks with sister dearest." And she did not seem happy.

 **There you have it! Sorry for that weird part in Astoria's POV but one thing I always wanted to know was how would Hermione and Ron react if they saw Harry just dissapear into the diary. A bit of Ginny suspicion in their but you know... Emma's a smart girl. She was bound to think something was up. Next chapter is them on spring break, a nice break for them and also some Harry/Emma bonding and even Harry learning some Demigod stuff from Emma! Fun. Anyways, question. How old are all of the seven in the end of the last book? This one may need a little research but shoutout if you get the answer right. Anyways, I should get to bed because it's late and I have to be up early tomorrow to go to Boston. Night!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Happy Easter! Here's an extra long chapter for you guys as a Easter present! Just an estimate, there's only going to be like another couple of chapters of this story. I'll probably continue onto Emma's third year so make sure you f &f to get notices about that book coming up! Now enjoy this chapter!**

True to my word, I spent my entire first day in the Library, surrounded by books on History and also ancient runes and arithmancy. Since Harry, Ron, and Hermione had to pick their courses for third year, I thought I would help by doing some research. And anyway, I found runes very interesting and same for arithmancy.

"If you take runes," I said, "you can learn wandless magic easier."

"Yeah but do I really want to learn wandless magic?" Harry asked.

"It could be useful" I replied.

"I want to learn wandless magic," Hermione said. "Can I see that book?" I passed it to her. "Thanks!"

"You two are crazy," Harry said. "I was just going to choose random ones."

"Well you should research. It will help," I replied. "Ooooh, arithmancy sounds cool also. I think I like runes more though." Hermione passed me back my book and I took it along with a couple of other books on runes and I took them up to Madame Pince who gave me a weird look but checked them out nonetheless. Then I went and sat back with Hermione and Harry.

"I want to train at one point today," I said, checking my watch. "I found this really cool room that supplies anything you need." I didn't mention that I found it when I was using Fred and George's map they gave to me for Christmas that I soon learned was a map that shows everything in Hogwarts. It didn't show this particular room but there was a random unmarked space on the map so I decided to investigate. Turns out there was a room where you could get anything you wanted.

"Do you mind if we come?" Harry asked, gesturing to him and Hermione. "As long as you want to."

"Sure," Hermione said. "I have nothing better to do. As long as you don't mind me reading through the entire thing."

"Do you want to teach me some stuff?" Harry asked, looking slightly sheepish. "I want to learn what my baby sister does all the time."

"Sure," I said, grabbing a bag and stuffing my books, along with a couple more, into it and slinging it around my shoulder.

"What do I need?" Harry asked.

"Just workout clothes. Go change."

"Meet you in 5?" Harry asked.

"Do you even know where you're going?" I responded.

"Actually, no."

"Room of requirements. Seventh floor."

"Where on the seventh floor?" Harry asked.

"Across from the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy. I'll be waiting."

So we walked up to the common room together and went our separate ways. I changed into my gray tank and blue soffe shorts before throwing my hair into a messy bun that resembled a tomato. Then I went to the room of requirements, did the whole walk three times thing and then went in, looking around at the large open space with a rack of swords and some mats for workouts along with some practice dummies.

"Where's Emma?" I heard Hermione say from outside so I went around and opened the door.

"Welcome to the room of requirements," I said. "Come on in. Hermione, there's a chair over there if you want."

"I think I might actually join you guys, if that's alright," Hermione said, and I noticed that she was dressed in leggings and a old t shirt and sneakers.

"Of course," I said, "the more the merrier."

The two of them walked in and each put down a water bottle from the great hall. "What are we doing first?" Harry asked.

"Well, it's almost like a quidditch warm up," I replied. "A bit rougher but close."

I started by jogging around the perimeter and they followed, pushing it faster and faster. Finally when they started to fall behind, we stopped and got some water before doing some suicides. After that we did some ab work before I passed out a sword to both of them. By now they were both sweating and breathing heavily.

"Up for more?" I asked, laughing a bit at their red faces.

"How are you in such good shape?" Hermione wheezed out.

"Well you know i'm a demigod," i said and both of them nodded. "Well how else do you think I fight monsters?" So I told them the whole story about how I ran away when I was 5 and went to camp. Then I told them about the training we get.

"And you do that every day all year?" Harry asked.

"You do _this_ every day?" Hermione asked.

"This and more. E have different activities. This is just the sword training part. We also have a rock wall."

"That sounds fun," Harry said, hopefully.

"Yeah, especially because it spews lava at us." Hermione and Harry started at me like I was crazy. "You get used to it. Now ready for swords?" I fiddled with my necklace causing the sword to appear. I left the shield, deciding it wasn't necessary. I taught Harry and Hermione a few basic moves, some parries and some jabs. We practically destroyed three dummies with our practicing.

"I think that's it for me," Harry said, falling over onto the floor.

"Me too," Hermione said, following suit. I laughed but agreed, changin my sword back.

"I think it's only fair if you let me teach you some quidditch tomorrow," Harry said. "What with your dad being the god of the skies and everything."

"Fine," I said. "Maybe i'll even try out next year."

"That would be cool," Harry replied, "except that we would have to kick someone else of the team."

"Only if I'm better," I replied.

"Well quidditch isn't something I'm joining you for," Hermione replied.

That's pretty much how our spring break went, every other day Harry and Hermione went to the room of requirements with me and I put them through my training. THey were even starting to improve, and their swords skills were getting there. On the off day, I either studied with Hermione who was freaking about what classes to take. I think i learned more about arithmancy and runes than I ever was going to in the third year class. Or Harry took me out and we played quidditch for a few hours, Harry either playing keeper as I played keeper against him or having seeker duels. By the time Easter rolled around midway through the second week, Hermione had decided on classes and we were all tanned from our time outdoors.

"Come in!" cried Dumbledore when we entered the great hall for Easter lunch. I had spent the morning hanging out with Harry and Hermione outside on the lawn, bathing in the April weather. The snow had finally melted and the grass was green. Everything had bloomed and the never ending cold changed to high sixties.

The three of us walked into the great hall. Instead of there being four house tables it was all condensed into one table where there were 6 teachers and 8 students sitting. Other than the three of us, there were four ravenclaws, three hufflepuffs, and one slytherin staying over break. Harry, Hermione, and I took three seats next to each other towards the middle of the table.

"Great, now that everyone is here, we can start to eat!" Dumbledore said, and we did. I think i had more food Easter than I did the rest of the year since Christmas.

Everyone chatted like old friends also, other than the one 6th year slytherin who sat there and sulked.

"How did you decide on classes?" a second year ravenclaw named Alex said.

"I sat in the library literally all last week and looked at different books for the subjects. Emma helped," Hermione replied.

"Yeah I think I learned more during last week than I will the next 6 years at school," I replied.

"What books did you read?" Alex asked.

"Umm, I read A beginner, intermediate, and advanced guide to ancient runes as well as Spellman's syllabus and Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms," I said.

"Don't forget Advanced Rune Translation," Hermione said.

"That's like all of the textbooks for the rune curriculum!" Alex said in wonder. "Did you understand it all?"

"Most of it," I admitted. "The rest I used a dictionary for. It helps with my memory."

"What kind of memory?" Lily, a third year hufflepuff said.

"Eidetic and Photographic. Pretty much anything I hear or read I memorize."

"That must make school easy," said Alex, eyes wide. "Are you like top of your year?"

"I'm not sure," I replied.

"She is," Professor Flitwick responded. Looking over from where he was eating. I blushed a bit.

"How come you're not in Ravenclaw?" Alex said grumpily.

"Can we change the topic?" I said in response. "What subjects are you thinking of, Alex?"  
That got Hermione and Alex into a heated debate over subjects along with Lily throwing in comments about what teachers were great and what subjects sucked. Harry, Kayla, and Michael, two other kids from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff respectively, were talking about quidditch. I bounced between the two conversations, throwing in my input about Runes and Arithmancy and then discussing quidditch tactics. All of the professors were on one end of the table, talking also. Everyone ate a lot and laughed a lot and for once, I almost felt like a normal eleven year old.

After easter I went back to my normal routine of quidditch and training, moving on to teaching Harry and Hermione how to spar against each other. The only other change to that was on the last day of break when McGonagall called me to her office.

"Ah, Ms. Potter. Take a seat please," McGonagall said, motioning to the chair across from her. I sat, still wondering why I was here. "Now, as you know, the second years are currently picking out classes to take next year." She paused, looking at me.

I hesitated before realizing she wanted an answer. "Yes, professor. I've been helping Hermione out with that."

"As I heard," McGonagall said, fixing her glasses. "Professor Flitwick was telling me. What do you find most interesting?"

"Probably Ancient Runes," I replied.

"Why is that?" McGonagall asked, leaning back in her chair.

"I like history and stuff," I started, "and runes are pretty much translating spells into the ancient language. It makes them more powerful and you can even create new runes using the ancient language. It's so powerful that you can even do wandless magic. I think that would be so helpful because then if you lose your wand in a battle then you still have a chance. And there's even a chance that you can use runes to help with divination also." I took a breath. "It just all sounds so cool." I looked at McGonagall's amused face and I blushed slightly. "But you already knew all that," I added.

"I'm surprised you knew as much. What can you tell me about the actual runes?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, it started as only 24 runes called the Futhark, but eventually more were made. There were eventually more runes created. There are runes for numbers and also words, like the Ehwaz means Partnership. But also there are animals related with every rune, like the unicorn for one because uni means one and also the animals single horn represents the number. The Futhark runes include Wunjo and Naudiz. And along with creating spells, you can also have protection runes and blood runes. Blood runes are a bit more complicated because you have to use your own blood to make them the most strong and carve them into your skin in order for them to work on you, but they're still really cool." I finished and sat back in my chair, trying to read McGonagall's face. She seemed almost surprised which I haven't ever seen on her face.

"You seem to be well read," McGonagall said after a pause. I could feel myself blush, but I nodded. "How many books on runes have you read?"

"Just the ones in the non restricted section of the library," I replied. I had managed to get through some more books on runes over the break.

"Well Ms Potter, I have a proposition for you," McGonagall began. "Professor Flitwick overheard you talking with Mr. Gray at lunch on Easter about Runes, so he confronted Professor Babbling and I. He told us what he heard and Professor Babbling is willing to offer you a spot in her third year class, as long as you're willing to take a test to get in. What do you think?"  
Honestly, I was stunned. "I-I think that sounds great," I stuttered out.

"Very well, Ms. Potter. I want you to meet Professor Babbling in an hour to take the test. If you pass, Professor Babbling will let me know and Runes will be put onto your schedule for next year." I nodded, still stunned, and I got up, grabbed my bag, and made my way to the door. "Oh, and Ms. Potter, I would suggest you keep this quiet for the time being. I have found that students at Hogwarts don't like change that much." I nodded again.

"Of course, professor. I'm only going to tell my friends." With that, I went out of the door and to lunch where I met Hermione and Harry and told them about my meeting with McGonagall.

"Emma that's amazing!" Hermione said, looking as ecstatic as I felt. "When are you taking the test?"

"In 20 minutes," I replied, looking at my watch.

"That's my little sister," Harry said, ruffling my hair. I swatted his hand away and he laughed.

"You'll do great," Hermione replied. I smiled at her. Hermione had almost become my older sister this year. It was great to have that.

"Thanks, Hermione," I said. "Anyway, I should get going. Do you know where the Runes room is?"

"6a," replied Hermione, and I grabbed my bag and went upstairs.

I knocked on the door of 6a before I heard a curt "Come in!" I opened the door and a stern, old looking witch was sitting at the desk, grading papers. "Ms. Potter, am I correct?"

"Yes ma'am." I replied.

"Is your accent American?" The professor asked, putting her papers off to the side and pulling out another stack of papers, this one slightly smaller.  
"Yes," I replied. "Where would you like me to sit?"

"Anywhere is fine," Professor Babbling replied, picking up the stack of papers and bringing them over to the desk I had chosen. "Did you bring a quill?" I nodded, and took out my quill and ink. "Perfect. Now you have 2 hours to complete this. I don't expect you to do perfect, but try your best." She walked to her desk and pulled her grading papers back to her.

I looked down at the first question: _Name the animal that represents the number 0._ I immediately knew the answer. This happened with pretty much the entire test. The only part I had trouble with was the drawing of the runes. Sure, I remembered what they looked like, but drawing them was a whole different deal. I had trouble getting the angles of Uruz and Ansuz perfect, and Kaunau looked pretty much like a bunch of squiggles. I checked over the test until Professor Babbling called "Time!". I handed her the test and grabbed my bag.

"Alright, Ms. Potter, you may go. We will be in contact soon to tell you if you got in or not." I nodded and then walked out.

Classes resumed the next day which meant that Ginny and Astoria were back. Ginny seemed refreshed after the break and looked less pale and sickly and more full of energy.

"How was home?" I asked both of them at breakfast monday morning.

"Awful," Astoria said at the same time Ginny replied "Wonderful."

"Yes well you didn't have to deal with Daphne the entire time. She seems to think me hanging out with Gryffindors is like, an offense to the family name. I keep reminding her that we are gray and not dark, but she doesn't seem to get the idea. Of course, my parents don't realize what she's doing. They think she's the perfect child. 'Oh Daphne is one of the top students in her class!' Daphne is so diligent, working on her homework over break right away.' 'Astoria, why can't you be more like Daphne?' It just get's so old!" Astoria groaned, shoveling more food in her mouth.

"Well Bill and Charlie were home so the house was pretty much always busy, what with the 9 of us plus Auntie Muriel in there for the entire two weeks," Ginny said, happily. "Percy and Ron argued the entire time because Ron told mum and dad that he was just taking care of magical creatures and divination because they were easy subjects. Percy told him that it wasn't going to help him in the end and Ron told him he didn't care because not everyone is a freak like Percy and then Percy got mad and stormed away. He was pretty much in his room for the entire break. But truthfully," Ginny said lowering her voice, "I think I know why. You can't tell anyone, but Percy is dating Penelope Clearwater! Can you believe it? I can't. I guess that's why Percy was in his room all summer. They were sending owls back in forth. What did you do over break, Emma?"

"I did some running," I said, not mentioning the training because I don't think Astoria knew about me being a demigod, "and I did some quidditch with Harry. Oh," I said, smiling, "and I did research with Hermione about the third year subjects. I read _a lot_ about runes and McGonagall told be that they wanted to put me into the third year class next year."

"Emma, that's great!" Astoria said, echoing Hermione the day before.

"Yeah," GInny said. "How did they decide that?"

"Well Flitwick overheard me talking about the books I had read at lunch on Easter and told McGonagall and Babbling and they had me take a test to see if I got in and they said that they would let me know if I got in."

"That's so cool!" GInny said. I smiled at them and looked at my watch.

"It's almost time for Charms," I said, so I grabbed my things and Astoria and Ginny followed suit. We walked together up to charms and began the week of classes. Friday rolled around and I still hadn't gotten confirmation from Professor Babbling. Saturday morning, I went to breakfast as usual but this time there was an owl waiting for me when I sat down.

"Who's it from?" Astoria asked, going to take the letter from my hands, but I pulled it away and ripped it open.

 _Dear Ms. Potter-_

 _I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted in the third year runes classes starting in the school year of 1993 to 1994_. _Please give your reply of either yes or no to your head of house by the end of the school year of 1992 to 1993. Thank you for your time._

 _-Professor Babbling._

At the bottom there was a handwritten note in sharp handwriting that had to be Professor Babbling's.

 _Ms. Potter. I would like to congratulate you. That test you took was the test I give to my third years at the end of the year. You did better than 97% of them. You got nearly a perfect score. I am extremely impressed and I look forward to having you in my class next year!_

I showed the letter to Astoria and Ginny who both congratulated me before I passed it down to Harry and Hermione.

"Emma that's amazing!" Hermione said. "We're going to be in class together next year!"  
"Oh right," I said. "You decided what classes you're taking?"

"All of them," Hermione replied, looking sheepish. "I couldn't decide which ones."

"Of course that's what you did," I said, smirking.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, sitting next to Hermione.

"Emma got into the third year Runes class for next year," Harry said, proudly.

"That's great," Ron said, "but why would you put yourself through that torture?" Hermione hit him and I rolled my eyes. "I'm just kidding, 'mione. Jeez. Well, congrats, Emma."

"Thanks," I said. "So Harry, are you excited for the big match?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. "Should be great."

"Wait," Hermione said, looking startled. "I-I think I understand! Slytherin- and the voice! I have to go." She quickly got up, gathered her stuff, and made her way out of the hall.

"Where is she going?" Astoria asked, coming up behind me.

"Didn't say," I replied. "Probably the library."

"Well," Astoria said. "I think I'm going to join her. I've got to get some homework done anyway. See you guys after the match." She hurried away and I looked at Ginny.

 **A/N There you go! Emma's getting put into Ancient Runes! That's something I have always been interested in and I wanted to write ancient runes class so bad and I couldn't wait for more books so I decided to bump it up a bit. All the runes facts are found on Harry Potter wiki so all rights go there. Hope you guys liked it! See you next Sunday and once again, Happy Easter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Hi! So good news. I am officially in the planning phase for the next Emma Potter book (title to be reviled soon). Bad news. I can't find my third Harry Potter book so it may take a bit before it goes up. In other news, this book has officialy been finished on my docks so I will be back to posting weekly until it is finished. Now, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

"Well," Astoria said. "I think I'm going to join her. I've got to get some homework done anyway. See you guys after the match." She hurried away and I looked at Ginny.

"Well are you going to ditch me also or are you coming to the pitch with me?" I said.

"Like I'm going to ditch quidditch for homework," Ginny replied. "Good luck, Harry." GInny blushed a bit and I rolled my eyes. It didn't take a daughter of Aphrodite to realize that my best friend had a crush on my brother.

"Are you coming, Ron?" I said, grabbing Ginny's hand before she embarrassed herself further.

"Yeah," Ron said, taking a plate of food with him. "Good luck, mate."

"You're disgusting," Ginny said.

"Am not!" Ron replied, and the two of them walked away arguing. I hugged Harry quickly before saying, "Good luck!" and following the two of them outside.

We took seats in the middle of the pitch in the Gryffindor section and waited for the match to start. The teams walked onto the pitch to tremendous applause.

"Captains, shake hands!" Madame Hooch cried. Wood and the Hufflepuff captain did, and they even exchanged a couple of smiles.

"Mount your-" but before Madame Hooch could continue, Professor McGonagall came half running half marching across the field with a giant purple megaphone.

"The match has been cancelled!" McGonagall cried, and an uneasy murmur went through the crowd. There was arguing on the field and it looked as if Oliver Wood was going to have a heart attack.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," I replied, pushing my way through the crowd. Ginny and Ron followed, GInny adding in some " 'scuse me"'s and "sorry!" We made our way to the field where I went up to Harry.

"What's going on," I repeated.

"I'm not sure," Harry said.

"All students are to make their way back to the House common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can, please!" Students started to move, getting out of the stands. McGonagall put the megaphone down and turned to where I was standing with Ron, Ginny, and Harry. "Ms. Potter, Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Weasley. I think you all should come with me."

"What's going on?" I asked, as we approached the infirmary.

"This may be a bit of a shock," McGonagall said, her voice softening more than I've ever heard it. "There has been another attack… another _triple_ attack." My stomach turned inside out as the door of the infirmary was pushed open and I saw the figures lying on white beds.

"Astoria!" I cried, running forward. Ginny was on my heels as we raced towards the bed on the far side of the infirmary.

I heard Harry cry "Hermione!" and I turned to the other bed and saw Hermione, stiff as a board, just like Astoria was. Her hair was splayed out and her skin was pale, her brown eyes blank.

Similarly, Astoria was lying in the bed in front of me, her blond hair splayed out in almost like a halo around her head. Her blue eyes were open, startling unseeing, and her normally pale skin looked like a ghost. I took her hand and felt it cold, almost like she was dead, unmoving as if she was-

"Petrified," McGonagall said. "They were found by the Library. I don't suppose either of you can explain this? It was on the floor next to them…"

She was holding up a small, circular mirror.

"That's Astoria's," I said immediately recognizing the green gems around the outside. "She carries that everywhere. It was a gift from her grandmother when she passed away. But why was it out of her pocket?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," McGonagall replied. I shook my head, and Ginny did the same. McGonagall nodded. "I will escort you all back to Gryffindor Tower.I need to address the students, anyway."  
"Professor," I said, "can we stay?"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Potter. I'm afraid I can't allow that. The castle isn't safe right now. Please, let's go back to the common room." Reluctantly I nodded. I grabbed my bag and took Ginny's hand. GInny looked pale as a ghost and unstable so I helped her stand and took her bag before walking with her, Harry, and Ron up to the common room. McGonagall gave a speech that i zoned out of, just sitting in an armchair, thinking about what happened.

That night as I lay in bed, I couldn;t get off my mind what Hermione could have found. What had she said before she left. The voice? Slytherin?

I had to start somewhere, so I grabbed a notebook from my bag at the foot of my bed and one of my gel pens that i kept when I couldn't bring myself to use a quill. I was careful not to wake Ginny who had gone through so much already.

I laid up in bed, putting my notebook on my knees and started to write.

 _Voice:_

 _Person? Things? Animals?_

 _Slytherin:_

 _Snakes, Astoria, founder, chamber, petrified._

 _Thing Hermione found:_

 _?_ _Thing petrifying?_

It took me a solid 20 minutes of thinking to come up with the answer

 _It's a SNAKE!_

"Ginny," I whispered, then said louder "Ginny!

"Wh-What?" Ginny said, sitting up in her own bed. "Emma, what time is it?"

"About 1 am," I replied, swinging my legs around my bed. "I figured out what Hermione found. Come on!" I grabbed the map off my bedside table and whispered "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

After checking to make sure no one was in the common room, I opened the door of our dorm and went out. I checked the hallway and then continued, checking and walking all the way up to the common room. "Quiet," I whispered to Ginny.

"Like i would be loud," Ginny responded, giving me an annoyed look.

"Just covering all of my bases," I replied before opening the door to the hospital wing quietly. I had made ginny dress in all black and I did the same because it may sound cliche but I did not want to get caught.

Instead of going over to where Astoria was lying, I went to where Hermione was, stiff as a board.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Ginny asked.

"Anything weird," I responded. "Just start looking around Hermione, ok?" W did, checking her pockets and her shoes (yes her shoes. She could have put something in there). "Check her bag," I said, moving to her hands. And sure enough, Ginny said, "I found something!" at the same time that I spotted a wadded up piece of paper gripped tightly in her hand.

"Same here," I replied, softly. "Let's go." As we stood up, the door to the hospital wing began to creek. "Hide!" I said, quickly but still quietly. I dove under Hermione's bed, pulling her sheets down low to hide my body. Ginny did the same thing at the bed next to Hermiones.

There were quick, sharp footsteps approaching and I watched black heels move past my hiding spot and continue onto the office. There was a sharp knocking and a flash of light as the office overhead was turned on.

"Minerva?" came Madame Pomfrey's voice, breaking the otherwise silent room.

"Sorry to wake you, Poppy," came McGonagall's voice in return.

"Has there been another attack?" Pomfrey asked. I saw the two of them move into the office. Luckily, they didn't shut the door.

"No," came McGonagall's voice. "Worse."

"What can be worse than an attack?" Pomfrey asked.

"Dumbledore's been removed." There was a silence that followed those words. I looked over at Ginny who looked as stunned as I felt.

"How did this happen?" Madame Pomfrey said, her voice raising.

"Lucius Malfoy," McGonagall replied.

"The school board called for his removal?"

"Yes, and Hagrid's also. They have sent Hagrid to Azkaban. They believe that he is the one behind the attacks." McGonagall sighed.

"Why would they think that?" Pomfrey asked.

"There is a rumor that it was Hagrid who let out the monster last time. However, the person who caught him was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. They believe that Hagrid is doing it again. Preposterous, I know. Who would ever believe He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? But the minister wanted someone to pin the blame on, so Rubeus was taken."

McGonagall now shut the door of the office and both her and Madame Pomfrey went in. I looked at Ginny and nodded and both of us very quickly made our way out of the hospital wing and back to the common room.

At the same time we reached the door, there was a movement in the air in front of us and Harry and Ron appeared out of nowhere.

"What in Hades!" I said, jumping back slightly. Harry and Ron turned around.

"Bloody Hell," Ron said. "What are you two doing?"  
"I can ask you the same thing," I replied.

"We were just…" Ron started.

"Out for a midnight stroll," Harry finished quickly after hearing Ron's pause.

"Oh sure," I said. "'Out for a midnight stroll'. Mmhm."

"Fine," Harry said. "We went to see Hagrid. And we have news. Dumbledore has been suspended." I looked over at Ginny. "Well you don't seem surprised," Harry continued.

"We already knew about DUmbledore," Ginny said. "Let's go inside and we'll tell you."

We did just that. We told them our story about figuring out that a snake was the animal in the chamber and going to the hospital wing to find Hermione. Then we told them about McGonagall coming in and her discussion with Madame Pomfrey.

"Well did you find anything?" Ron asked after a pause.

"Right!" I said, pulling out the crumpled paper I had found in Hermione's hand. "I never got a chance to look at this."

I unfolded the paper and read the torn page that was battered as if from a really old book.

 _Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land,_

 _there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk,_

 _known also as the King of Serpents This snake, which may_

 _reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born_

 _from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of_

 _killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and ven-_

 _omous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who_

 _are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death._

 _Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy,_

 _and the Bas-_

After that, the paper was so stained with water and age that you couldn't read anything else. Except for one thing, written in pen and in Hermione's handwriting, that was written over the word stains. There was a single word. _Pipes._

"That's it!" I said. "The creature in the chamber is a Basilisk! I've fought one before. It's almost impossible to kill without celestial bronze or imperial gold. And it's traveling through the pipes! No wonder you can hear it, Harry."

"But how come no one's died yet?" Ron asked.

THat stumped me for a second before a realized. "Because no one _has_ looked at it in the eyes. Colin saw it though his camera. The film inside was all burned up and dead, but since Colin saw it through the camera, he was only petrified. And Justin… he probably saw the ghost through Nearly headless nick!"  
"Well why didn't Nick die?" Harry asked, before realizing what he said and turning red. "Because he was already dead," he answered himself.

"Mmhm," I replied. "And then Hermione, Astoria, and the other girl-"

"Penelope Clearwater," Ginny said.

"Yeah, her," I said. "They were found with Astoria's mirror out. She never just takes that mirror out. Hermione must have realized what was going on and asked for a mirror. They must have seen the Basilisk's reflection which is why they were only petrified."

"That is the craziest set of lucky circumstances ever," Harry said after a long pause.

"Yeah," I replied.

"But what about Mrs. Norris?" Ron asked. "She didn't have a camera, mirror, or ghost to protect her."

"The water!" Ginny said, suddenly. "There was water on the floor from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom!"

"That's extremely lucky," I replied.

"This is bloody crazy," Ron said, sitting down. His freckles looked stark against his face.

"It really is," I replied. I sat down across from him and Harry and GInny followed. We sat in silence for awhile before I finally said, "No more secrets."

"What?" Harry said, looking startled at the sudden noise.

"We have to involve each other from now on," I said. "No more sneaking around, and no more keeping secrets about what we know. Its obvious that it helps when the four of us work together, so we have to involve each other."

"No way," Ron said. "I'm not getting my little sister involved in this mess!"

"Same," Harry said. "It's to dangerous."

"Do you know what I've had to go through?" I stared at him.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Why do you think I need to know how to use a sword? You saw when I had to fight the hellhounds. Think about that times like a thousand. That's been my life since I was five. Don't talk about protecting me! I've been through more then you have. If you aren't staying out of it, then neither am I."

"Same," Ginny said quickly. "I'm not letting my friends and brother do this alone. I don't care, Ronald," she said as Ron opened his mouth to respond. "I'm not sitting out of this."

"FIne," Harry said after a pause. "Then you should probably hear about what happened at Hagrid's."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well before Hagrid was taken, he said something," Harry said.

"Get on with it," Ginny said, and then blushed right after she said it.

"Well, he said something along the lines of if people wanted to find 'stuff' then they should 'follow the spiders'."  
Ron visually paled at that. "You're not seriously thinking about doing that, right?"  
"Well why wouldn't we?" Harry said. "He knew we were sitting there so he was obviously talking to us."

"Yeah," I said. "Sure I'm not a fan of spiders but if it get's us answers then let's do it." Ginny giggled a bit and Ron glared at her. "What's the problem?" I asked.

"Ron has a… thing with spiders," Ginny said.

"It's very reasonable," Ron said, blushing. "I just don't… _like_ spiders."

"He's extremely scared of them," Ginny said.

"Well then don't come," I replied. "Tomorrow's Sunday so let's look for spiders tomorrow and go from there."

"I'm not sitting out," Ron said defensively, but he looked like he was about to pee his pants.

"Then it's settled," I said. "Now I haven't slept at all and it's almost 4 am, so if you'll excuse me, I've got some sleep to catch up on. Let's meet back here after breakfast ends at 10." They all agreed so we broke and I went up to bed.

We didn't happen to find any spiders Sunday. Or monday. Or the rest of that week. Soon the week turned into a month and it became the end of May, with only a week until exams. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I were walking around the grounds on a rather sunny Saturday when we spotted spiders.

"I still can't believe people think you're the heir of Slytherin," I said as a group of Hufflepuff first years skirted us in the halls, staring at me and cringing away from Harry. I recognize a few, but not well.

"I still can't believe people think _you_ can be the savior of the wizarding world," Harry teased back. I swatted his arm.

"I have a sword, and don't make me use it," I said back, fiddling with my necklace.

The four of us had grown closer ever since that night in the common room. Harry and Ron would 'help' Ginny and I with our homework, but mostly I helped them instead. It was kind of funny.

Anyways, summer had started to come over Hogwarts. The trees that were blooming for Easter were now starting to turn green with leafs. Students were sprawled on the fields with their books out, doing either homework or studying for exams. Today, we were doing the latter.

"Remind me again why we're studying," Ginny whined as we set out a blanket by the lake.

"Because exams are in less than a week," I responded, pulling my potions book towards me and reading through the potion recipes that Harry and ROn hinted may or may have not been on the exam last year. SUre I was reading through all of the recipes, but still.

"Do you even have to study?" Ginny said.

"Yeah," I said, "of course."

"But you just memorize everything with one glance," Harry said, groaning.

"True, but it doesn't hurt to still study."

"You're so lucky," Ron said, moaning as he shut his history book. "I am never going to memorize these dates."  
"I love History," I replied, pulling his book towards me. "Oh, this is just the goblin rebellions. I have a book on these in my trunk if you want to borrow it. It's really fascinating."

"Like I want to read more about them," Ron grumbled. "I suppose you already have all of these dates memorized."

I didn't answer but I could feel my cheeks heat up. I went back to my studying when Harry all of the sudden said, "Guys." We all looked up at him and he was pointing towards the grass.

And sure enough, going away in swarms, was at least 200 spiders, heading straight for the forbidden forest. I immediately put my books down. "What are you doing?" Ginny said.

"Going after them," I replied.

"Are you crazy?" Ginny said. "You're seriously going to the _forbidden_ forest in broad daylight with teachers swarming the grounds, keeping all the students in one place?"

"Fine," I said sitting back down, "we'll just go tonight."

"And how do you expect to do that?" Ginny asked. "We're not allowed to leave the common room after 6."

"We'll use the map," I replied, ignoring Harry and Ron's confused looks.

"There are teachers in every hallway," GInny said.

"The cloak," Ron said, turning to Harry.

"Genius," Harry replied.

"The what?" I asked.

"Invisibility cloak," Harry said simply.

"Like from the Tales of Beedle the Bard?" Ginny said. "THat's a myth."

"No it's not," Harry replied. "It was dad's and he gave it to Dumbledore who gave it to me last year. It'll be a tight fit with four of us but we can make it work. Now what map?"

"The Marauder's Map," I said. "Fred and George gave it to me for Christmas. I don't know why me," I admitted. "Probably because of Ginny. But anyways, it shows you where all the secret passages of Hogwarts are and it's enchanted to show you where everyone is at every point during the day."

"Why didn't Fred and George give it to me?" Ron said, annoyed. "I'm their brother!"

"Yeah, and I'm their sister," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever," I said. "Let's just plan on going into the forest tonight." Everyone agreed (sometimes reluctantly if you were Ron).

 **A/N So that's that! Emma has cracked the case (mostly) with the help of Ginny and of course, Hermione. Now onto the good stuff. Anywho, if you want, review with what you think the title of the next book will be. We'll make it like a guessing game. Good luck! And see you next Sunday!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Onto Chapter 17 we go! After planning everything out, I figured that we have about two more major chapters and then a short epilogue then the book will be done. But I've already started on book 2 and I'm about two chapters in. But like I said before, it might take a bit because I lost book 3. But we're almost done guys! I'm also thinking about starting either a plain hp, pjo, or tmi fanfic. Thoughts? Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

That night, the common room was crazy, as always. With everyone needing to be in by 6 and not being allowed to leave, it was always crazy. Around 7, Harry and I went up to our respective dorms where he got his cloak and I got the map. We both sat on them, waiting for the room to clear. At about 9, Fred and George challenged Ron and Harry to a game of exploding snap that ended up being 10 games. They didn't finish up till well past midnight. We sat for a few more moments until we heard the sound of a dorm door opening and closing. Then we checked the map and put on the cloak.

Even with the map telling us where teachers were, it was a difficult journey through the castle to get to the entrance hall. By the time we finally made it, Snape was standing there talking to Binns and we had to wait fifteen minutes for them to finish.

"We can just drop the cloak off at Hagrid's," Harry said once we started our way across the grounds.

"Are you crazy?" I replied. "You'll never know if we might need it."

"The forest is going to be pitch black," Harry said.

"Still," I responded. "And what about fang? If we go and drop off the cloak, we'll wake him up and his barking will wake the entire school."

"FIne," Harry grumbled before adding, "but you get to carry it."

I sighed but agreed and took the cloak. It was rather light and thin so I folded it into a square and stuck it into my coat pocket. Yes, a coat. It might be late may but nights were still cold at Hogwarts.

"Lumos," Harry muttered and his wand tip burst into light. I did the same thing and Ginny (with some help) did also.

"I would," Ron said, "but my wand would probably burst back and kill me."

"Fair enough," I said. We followed the spiders deep into the forest. I had never been in here before, but it was darker than I imagined. I fiddled with my necklace until my sword appeared and I held it in my left hand with my wand in the right. The sword let of a bright gold glow that lit up a lot of the forest.

The spiders went deeper and deeper into the forest, and the trees began to hang down lower and lower. Up ahead, there was a rustle and crack of branches that caused all four of us to stop in our tracks.

"Shhhhhh," I said.

"What?" Ron said, startled.

"Up ahead," Harry said. "Listen. THere's something over there. Something-"

"Big," Ginny finished.

"Oh no," Ron said. "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh-"

"Shut up!" Harry said frantically. "It'll hear you!"

"More like see us," ROn said. "We're practically lighting up this entire forest."

"Ron's right," I said. "Put your wands away."

"Not a chance," Ginny said. "You may be able to use a sword but that doesn't mean we can."

"Fine, but at least extinguish the light. And here," I passed Harry an extra sword i had shrunk in my pocket and I passed my shield to Ron and Ginny, "take these. I'll keep my sword up for light."

We moved slowly through the forest, wands and swords/shields raised, ready for whatever. We turned the corner and saw-

"Dad's car," Ron said.

"What's it doing out here?" Ginny asked.

"It must have gotten here after we crashed it at the start of term," Harry said.

"So this is the car," I said.

"And we thought it was going to attack us," Ron said, clearly relieved. "I wondered where it had gone."

"Well let's hurry," I said, "or we'll lose the spider's trail."

"Like that would be a shame," Ron mumbled. But then his face turned pale.

"What's the-" but then I felt it. A loud clicking noise was followed by something long and hairy seizing me around the middle. Ginny screamed. "Shut up!" I said, loudly, more loud than I meant it to come out. But it worked. Harry who had been yelling and Ginny who was screaming both stopped. Ron was too scared to speak. I looked down and saw that I had dropped my sword on the ground. "Oh hell," I muttered, as the four of us were taken away from our spot and into the heart of the forest. I looked down and saw six giant hairy legs and two sleek black pincers. I was being carried by a giant spider. I felt my necklace chain back around my neck and sighed in relief. Sure, I couldn't reach it with my arms pinned to my side, but at least it was there.

We were taken into a clearing where there was enough light to make out spiders. Thousands of them. And not the small, everyday spiders, but more like the giant, six foot ones. And in the center was a large spider, the size of trees.

"Who are you?" a voice boomed from the spider. "I was sleeping."

"We're friends of Hagrid," I said quickly. The spider holding me dropped me onto the ground and I heard three other thumps and I knew Harry, Ron, and GInny were dropped also. I went to grab my sword before giving it a second thought and deciding it might not be the best idea to threaten a giant spider.

"Hagrid has never sent men into my forest before," the spider replied.

"And who exactly are you?" I asked.

"I am Aragog," the spider replied. "Now why has Hagrid sent you. Answer quickly, human, if you wish to live."

"Hagrid's in trouble," Harry bursted out.

"In trouble?" Aragog said. "But why has he sent you?"

"They think, up at the school, that Hagrid's been setting a-a- something on students. They've taken him to Azkaban."

"But that was years ago," Aragog said, with almost a hint of anger in it's voice. "Years and years ago. I remember it well. That's why they made him leave the school. They believed that I was the monster that dwells in what they call the Chamber of Secrets. They thought that Hagrid had opened the chamber and set me free."

"But that's impossible," I said. "There's a Basilisk in the chamber."

"Indeed, human," Aragog said. "It is impossible. And anyway, I was not born in the castle. I come from a distant land. A traveler gave me to Hagrid when I was an egg. Hagrid was only a boy, but he cared for me, hidden in a cupboard in the castle, feeding me on scraps from the table. Hagrid is my good friend, and a good man. When I was discovered, and blamed for the death of a girl, he protected me. I have lived here in the forest ever since, where Hagrid still visits me. He even found me a wife, Mosag, and you see our family has grown all through Hagrid's goodness."

"That girl," I said. "The one that died. What do you know about her?"

"She died in the bathroom," Aragog said. "She was young… to young. That creature is despicable. We don't speak of it here."

The spiders began to inch closer and closer and my stomach did a backflip.

"Well," Ginny said, sounding more confident than I felt. "I think we best go now. Don't want to be out so late."

"Go?" Aragog said. "I think not. I have commanded my sons and daughters to not harm Hagrid, but I cannot deny them fresh meat. Goodbye, friends of Hagrid." Aragog disappeared into the web and the other spiders came closer. I set my sword out and began to hack at them, sending them flying away. Harry did the same. Spiders jumped at us and I continued to hack, all the way out of the forest before the four of us sprinted across the grounds before we stopped, panting at the doors of the castle.

"That was close," Ginny said, panting and doubled over.

"Yeah," I replied. "About that girl and the bathroom. What if-"

"He never left the bathroom," Harry finished.

"Myrtle," Ginny said.

"We have to talk to her," Ron said.

"Agreed," I said. "But for now, let's get to bed."

But we never got the chance. The week before exams was as hectic as ever. We studied our butts off for June first when they started. The teachers were hovering overhead, monitoring the students and keeping tabs on everyone.

Three days before exams, Professor McGonagall made an announcement at breakfast as stand in Head Mistress.

"I have good news!" she announced and the great hall erupted.

"Dumbledore's coming back!" came a cry from a dozen students.

"You've caught the heir of slytherin!" Another cried.

Oliver Wood shouted "Quidditch matches are back on!" which made a couple of people laugh.

Once people quieted down, McGonagall said "Professor Sprout has informed me that the Mandrakes are ready for cutting at last. TOnight, we will be able to revive those people who have been Petrified. I need hardly remind you all that one of them may well be able to tell us who, or what, attacked them. I am hopeful that this dreadful year will end with our catching the culprit."

Everyone began to cheer. Ron whispered to us, "It won't matter that we never asked Myrtle, then! Hermione'll probably have the answers when they wake her up! Mind you, she'll go crazy when she finds out we've got exams in three days' time. SHe hasn't studied. It might be kinder to leave her where she is till they're over."

"Well personally, I think we should still talk to Myrtle. It's Friday, so we'll do it after classes. Or before if the chance arises," I said. And luckily it did.

We were walking in the halls as a History class, led by Binns when we passed by Lockhart's class where Harry and Ron were talking with Lockhart. I held back without Ginny who had been sent to the Hospital wing the block before for looking "Pale as a ghost" according to McGonagall.

"Mark my words," Lockhart was saying. "The first words out of those poor Petrified people's mouth will be ' _It was Hagrid_ '. Frankly, I'm astounded Professor McGonagall thinks all these security measures are necessary."

"I agree, sir," Harry said. I stared at him and Ron dropped his books.

"Thank you, Harry. I mean," Lockhart said, "we teachers have quite enough to be getting on with, without walking students to classes and standing guard all night…"

"That's right," Ron said, and I stared at him. "Why don't you leave us here, sir, we've only got one more corridor to go-"

I didn't speak, less Lockhart notice I was there and not with Binns

"You know, Weasley, I think I will," Lockhart said. "I really should go and prepare my next class."

"Yeah," I said, taking the opportunity. "I mean, Professor Binns already left and let us walk to class ourselves."

"Liar," Harry mouthed to me from behind Lockhart.

"You three are right," Lockhart said. "I think I will." He hurried off.

"Prepare his class," Ron snickered as he hurried away. "Gone to curl his hair, more like."

I stood back with Ron and Harry and let the second year Gryffindors go ahead of us. Then we hurried off down a side passageway and towards Myrtle's bathroom.

"Potter! Potter! Weasley! What are you doing?"  
McGonagall was standing there, her mouth in a line so thin it almost disappeared.

"We were-" Ron started.

"Going to the Hospital Wing!" I covered.

"Yeah," Harry said. "We haven't seen Hermione and Astoria in ages, Professor. We thought we'd sneak into the hospital wing and, you know, tell her that the Mandrakes are ready and to not worry."

McGonagall's face softened. A tear glistened down her face. "Of course," she said, her voice in a croak. "Of course. I realize that this has all been hardest on the friends of those who have been… I quite understand. Yes, you are all given permission to visit Hermione and Astoria. I will inform Professors Binns and Flitwick where you've gone. Tell Madame Pomfrey I have given my permission."

We all walked away. "I can't believe we didn't get detention," I muttered.

"That was the best on the spot story that I have ever heard," Ron said.

We went to the hospital wing and sat around of our friends while Madame Pomfrey muttered about how you can't talk to Petrified people. We gave it ten minutes before we went out again. But before we got to Myrtle's bathroom, Ron stopped us.

"The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets!" He said, hi voice almost a whisper. "What if it's a bathroom? What if it's in-"

"Myrtle's bathroom," Harry and I said at the same time.

"Exactly," Ron said.

"What should we do?" Harry asked. "Should we go right there?"

"No," I replied. "Ginny was in the hospital wing, but she wasn't there when we were in there. We should go to the staff room and tell McGonagall before going to get her and going to Myrtle's. Break's in ten minutes anyway."

We went to the staff room but it was deserted. "6 more minutes," Harry said. We waited, but the break never came. Instead, McGonagall's voice rang out, magically magnified to the entire school.

" _All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please!"_

"Not another attack," Ron groaned.

"Should we go back to the common room?" Harry asked.

"Of course not," I said hurriedly. I looked around. "In here." I opened the door to a wardrobe and we squeezed in. Through the crack in the door, I could see (being in the middle) teachers filtering into the room. Most looked confused and some looked scared. Professor McGonagall came in last, shutting the door behind her.

"It has happened," she said quietly, but you could still hear her. "A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the chamber itself."

The reaction was immediate. Flitwick squeaked and Sprout clapped a hand over her mouth. Babbling turned pale with shock and Snape gripped the back of a chair so hard his knuckles turned white. I found Harry's hand and squeezed it.

"How can you be sure?" Snape asked through gritted teeth.

"The Heir of Slytherin left another message," McGonagall said, white and pale as a ghost. "Right underneath the first one. It read 'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever."

This caused Flitwick to burst into tears.

Madame Hooch said, "Who is it? Which student?"

"Ginny Weasley," Professor McGonagall said. I clapped my free hand over my mouth and felt Ron slide down the wardrobe next to me. "We shall have to send all the students home tomorrow. This is the end of Hogwarts. Dumbledore always said-"

The staff room door banged open again. I felt Harry jump slightly. Lockhart strode in and he was beaming.

"So sorry," He started. "Dozed off- what have I missed?" Every other teacher was looking at him with pure hatred, except for Snape.

Snape stepped forward with a smirk on his face and said, "Just the man. The very man. A girl has been snatched be the customer, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last."

Lockhart turned so white it was almost comical. But trust me, no one was laughing.

Sprout chimed in, "That's right, Gilderoy. Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber is?"

"I- well, I-" Lockhart stuttered.

"Yes," continued Flitwick. "Didn't you tell me you were sure you knew what was inside it?"

"D-Did I? I don't recall-"

"I certainly remember," Snape began, "you saying you were sorry you hadn't had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested. Didn't you say that the whole affair had been bungled, and that you should have been given a free rein from the first?"

"It's settled then," McGonagall said. "We'll leave it to you. Tonight will be an excellent time to do it. We'll make sure everyone's out of your way. You'll be able to tackle the monster all by yourself. A free rein at last."

Lockhart looked desperate, but was not getting any help from the other teachers.

"Very well," he finally said. "I'll-I'll be in my office, getting- getting ready."

He left the room.

McGonagall spoke, nostrils flaring. "Right. That's got _him_ out from under feet. The

Heads of Houses should go and inform their students what has happened. Tell them the Hogwarts Express will take them home first thing tomorrow. Will the rest of you please go and make sure no students have been left outside of their dormitories?"

All of the teachers rose and left and as soon as they were gone, Harry, a shocked Ron, and an unstable I stumbled through back passageways and back to the dorms before McGonagall came in.

That night was awful. Fred, George, Harry, Ron and I sat together in the dorms, me half lying on top of Harry for his comfort. We sat in silence, much like the rest of the dorm. Almost every student in Gryffindor Tower was in the dorm, yet you could hear a pin drop. The only students absent were those Petrified and Percy Weasley, who, after sending a letter to his mum and dad, went to his dorm and locked himself in there.

Fred and George left near sunset, unable to sit there any longer.

"Why her?" Ron said. "She did nothing. She wasn't even a muggle born."

"I don't know, Ron," Harry said, one arm around me and the other fiddling with his wand.

"D'you think there's… you know… any chance she's still.. You know… that she's not-"

"We have to do something," I said, speaking for the first time since the staff room. "We have to go to the chamber. We all know Lockhart is going to run. Someone needs to get Ginny. We'll do it. Let's go now."

"And how do you expect us to take on a Basilisk?" Harry asked.

"I've done it before," I replied. "We have to go. Now."

"But the teachers-"  
"Do you want to save Ginny or not?" I whispered furiously.

"Of course I do, but-" Harry was cut off by Ron.

"Harry, you're my best mate, so just do this one thing for me. Help me save my sister."

"Alright," Harry said after a pause. "Let me get my cloak.

"Oh, it's you," Myrtle said when we walked into the bathroom and pulled off the cloak. "What do you want this time, Harry?"  
"To ask how you died," Harry replied.

"Oooooooh," Myrtle said, looking as if she was just asked the most flattering question of her life. "It was dreadful. It happened right here. I died in this very stall. I remember it so well. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been. ANyway, what really got me was that it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go and use his own toilet and then, I _died_."

"How?" I asked.

"No idea," Myrtle said, her tone hushing. "I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes. My whole body sort of seized up, and then I was floating away. And then I came back again. I was determined to haunt Olive Hornby, you see. Oh, she was sorry she'd ever laughed at my glasses."

"Where exactly did you see the eyes?" Harry prompted.

"Somewhere there," Myrtle said vaguely.

Harry, Ron, and I hurried over to the sink she pointed too We examined every inch of it, top and bottom. We even looked at the sinks beside it. But it was Harry who saw it: Scratched into one of the copper taps on the side was a tiny snake. It looked like someone took something sharp and made it.

Harry tried to turn it but I said, "That's never worked. Try saying something in parseltongue."

"But-" Harry looked concern.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"I've only ever spoken Parseltongue when there was a real snake. I don't know how to do it on command," Harry replied.

"It's just like speaking any other foreign language, right?" I asked.

"I wouldn't know. I don't speak any other language. Do you?"  
"Yeah," I replied. "Greek. It's not hard, just think about what you want to say."

"Ok," Harry said. He closed his eyes and then said, "Open up."

"English, mate," Ron said.

Harry opened his eyes and groaned. He focused on the snake and tilted his head in a weird angle before hissing out something I couldn't understand.

The tap started to shine a bright white and spin, faster and faster. Then, it started to move. We all stepped back as it sunk down into the ground, leaving a large, slide sized, pipe exposed.

 **A/N Chapter done! I hope you liked it. Please please leave a review with whether you want to see a hp, pjo, tmi, or combination fanfic! I have ideas for all three. Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Hey guys! Happy Sunday. Ughhh tomorrow is Monday and I'm literally ready to cry. I have to take math PARCC and its literally CCRAP. But there's only 30 more days of school so yay! 6 more weeks. I can barely stand it anymore. But I'm listening to Hamilton right now so it's all good and I'm going to make cookies (::) (::) (::) (::) (::). Now enjoy the chapter!**

"Is it, like, a slide?" I asked.

"I don't know," Harry replied. "But I'm going down there."

"Well of course we are," I replied, bringing my sword to life. "Let me go first."

"No way," Harry and Ron said at the same time.

"Boys, haven't you ever heard the saying, 'ladies first?" I smirked before swinging around onto the slide and pushing off. I could hear Harry and Ron follow. It was literally like one giant, endless slide. But it was slimy. I cringed slightly as we went further and further down. I had this fear of underground spaces. Now that I'm thinking about, it probably has something to do with Zeus being my father.

The pipe leveled out and I shot out the end. I tucked and rolled, landing and pushing up onto my feet. Harry and Ron came next, both of them landing on their butts. I laughed at them and they both glared at me. It was dark, so I pulled out my sword to light the passageway.

"We must be miles under the school," Harry whispered.

"Probably under the lake," I replied

"Makes sense," Ron said. "It's definitely wet enough."

"Let's go," Harry said. He pulled out his wand and Ron did the same. I took out my shield and held it innfront of me along with my sword.

By the light of the celestial bronze, the three of us made our way down a long corridor. There was a snake skin that made me jump and grab Harry's hand.

"What is that?" Ron asked. He pulled out his wand.

"Ron, don-" I started but it was too late.

"Lumos," Ron muttered and his wand backfired, sending me and Harry father down the corridor and Ron to the opposite end as rocks fell, blocking the entrance.

"Ron!" Harry yelled. "Are you ok?"  
"Yes," came a muffled response from the other side of the rock blockade. "What now? It'll take ages to get through."

"Wait there," Harry said. "Emma and I will go on… If we're not back in an hour…" his voice trailed off.

"If we're not back," I picked up, "find a way out and get help. Try to shift some rock while we're gone."

"Yup," Ron said. His voice was shaking, and I could see Harry's pale face reflecting the light from his wand.

"He'll be alright," I muttered to Harry who nodded. The two of us continued on, walking away from Ron's straining noise of shifting rock.

At the end of the tunnel, there was another door that Harry whispered more hissing to and it creaked open. The two of us went in, and I distinctly heard the door shut behind us, sealing us into the dim room.

My sword let off enough light to see that we were in a long corridor with towering pillars on every side with snakes carved into the stone. Harry and I made our way down the corridor, shoulder to shoulder, my sword in my right hand and my wand in my left, my shield on my arm. The farther we got down the corridor the more details that came into view. The corridor let off into a large cavern with high ceilings, stone walls, and serpents carved all over. A giant statue of an ancient man's face loomed overhead and on the floor-

"Ginny," I cried, running forward and taking my friend in my arms. She was ice cold and so pale that her red hair looked like blood against white cotton. I felt Harry crouch next to me. "Ginny... _Ginny!_... Please wake up...Please."

"She won't wake up," came a smooth voice from behind us. I tore my head around to stare at a boy with jet black hair and green eyes.

"Tom Riddle?" Harry asked. Riddle nodded, looking between Harry and I like a lion eying his prey. "What d'you mean she won't wake up?"

"She's not… dead?" I asked, my voice breaking.

"She's still alive, but only just," Riddle responded. I sighed in relief.

"Are you… alive?" Harry asked.

"A memory," Riddle murmured. Preserved in a diary for fifty years." He pointed to a little black diary at the feet of the statues. It was the same one, the one that I found in Harry's bag, the one that showed me the memory of Hagrid.

"You've got to help me, Tom," Harry started to say, but then it dawned on me.

Looking at Riddle, leaning lazily against a pillar, I said, "He's not here to help, Harry."

My brother looked at me confused. "What d'you-"

"Your sister is right," Riddle said. I got to my feet and glared at him, hefting my sword in my hand and switching it to my left, ready to strike.

"Where's my wand?" Harry said suddenly, looking at the floor. Slowly, he brought his eyes up to where Riddle was twirling Harry's wand in his hand. "Riddle, listen. We have to go before the basilisk somes."

"It won't come until it's called," Riddle said, and I put an hand on Harry's arm.

"Harry, Riddle isn't here to help," I responded.

"Then what's he here for," Harry bursted out.

"He's the reason Ginny's here," I explained, glaring at Riddle. Realization dawned on Harry's face and he turned from looking at my face to looking at Riddles.

"How did Ginny get like this?" Harry asked.

"Well, that's an interesting question, Harry Potter," Riddle said. "I've been waiting a long time for this. For the chance to talk to you, to see you again."

"How. Did. Ginny. Get. Like. This," Harry replied through gritted teeth.

"A quite a long story," Riddle replied. "I suppose the real reason Ginny Weasley is like this is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger. But Emma Potter. So quiet today." Riddle turned his attention to me.

"What did you do," I said quietly, not trusting myself to speak any louder without bursting.

"She speaks!" Riddle said, then cackled. "Little Ginny's been writing in this diary for months, telling me all her pitiful worried and woes, how her brothers tease her, how she had to come to school with secondhand robes and book, how she didn't think she would ever be able to match up to the great Emma Potter, how she wasn't worthy to be her friend, how the famous Harry Potter would never like her." Riddle's eyes glinted, scanning over Harry and my face, going between the two of us with almost a hunger on his face.

"It's very boring, having to listen to the silly troubles of an eleven-year-old girl," Riddle continued. "But I was patient. I wrote back. I was sympathetic. I was kind. Ginny simply _loved_ me. _No one's understood me like you, Tom. I feel like I can tell you everything. I'm so glad I've got this diary._ " Riddle laughed, a great, cold laugh that made me shudder.

"If I say so myself," Riddle resumed, "I've always been able to charm the people I needed. So Ginny poured out her soul to me, and her sould happened to be exactly what I wanted… I grew stronger and stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew more powerful, far more powerful than little Miss Weasley. Powerful enough to start feeding Miss Weasley a few of my secrets. I started to transfer a bit of my soul into her."

I thought back to how pale Ginny started to get towards the middle of the year. How scared. And I cursed myself for being such an awful friend, not taking care of her as I should have. If I had just payed more attention than we wouldn't be here.

"Haven't you guessed yet?" Riddle said softly, looking straight into my eyes. "You... _friend_ ," Riddle spat, "opened the Chamber of Secrets. She strangled the school roosters and daubed threatening messages on the walls. She set the Serpent of Slytherin on four Mudbloods, and the Squibb's cat. Of course," Riddle continued, laughing at the looks on Harry and my faces, "she didn't _know_ what she was doing at first. It was very amusing. I wish you could have see her new diary entries. They became… _Dear Tom. I think I'm losing my memory. There are rooster feathers all over my robes and I don't know how they got there. Dear Tom, I can't remember what I did the night of Halloween. All I remember is Emma fighting these giant monsters, then us walking upstairs. After that, it's blank. Dear Tom, Emma keeps getting concerned about me. She say's how pale I am and that I'm not myself. There was another attack today. Tom what do I do? My friends are getting worried. Tom… I think I'm behind the attacks! I think it's me, Tom! What do I tell my friends? Tom, what do I do?_ "

My sword tip had slowly dropped throughout that entire spew, and my grip tightened. I saw my knuckles going white and I felt the urge to swing this sword right now and detach his head from his body.

"It took a very long time for stupid, little Ginny Weasley to stop trusting the diary. But she finally became suspicious and tried to dispose of it. And that's where you," Riddle said turning to Harry, "come found it and I couldn't have been more delighted. Of all the people who could have picked it up, it was _you_ , the very person I was most anxious to meet. Ginny told me your… interesting… history. I decided to show you my famous capture of that great oaf, Hagrid to gain your trust."

"Hagrid's my friend!" Harry said. I could hear his voice shaking. "And you framed him." The scar on the die of my neck started to burn, and I resisted the urge to clamp a hand around it.

"It was my word against Hagrid's, Harry. Well, you can imagine how it looked to old Armando Dippet. On the one hand, Tom Riddle, poor but brilliant, parentless but _so_ brave, school prefect, model student… on the other hand, big, blundering Hagrid, in trouble every other week, trying to raise werewolf cubs under his bed, sneaking off to the Forbidden Forest to wrestle trolls… but I admit, even _I_ was surprised how well the plan worked. I thought _someone_ must realize that Hagrid couldn't possible be the Heir of Slytherin. But it worked! And after you, Harry Potter got rid of my diary, it was passed on to the only other person that I would want to have it. Emma Potter. Poor Emma Potter, orphan who ran away from her orphanage, half-blood, daughter of Zeus. You're life so full of tragedies, including the death of Kyle Woodwin. But yet, you are still so full of _hope_! But what if I told you, Emma Potter," Riddle said looking at me, "that Kyle Woodwin is not dead."

My knees wobbled and I felt Harry put an arm around me, holding me up. "Where is he," I whispered, but I was positive that Riddle heard me.

"Oh you don't want to know, Emma Potter. For, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here."

"What did you do," I cried, my voice echoing off the walls.

"I didn't do anything," Riddle said, eyes gleaming. "Kyle Goodwin did it all himself." Then out of the shadows, I saw a familiar head of black hair with purple eyed. Kyle walked out, eyes fixed solely on me.

"Emma," he said.

I was speechless, sputtering words that made no sense. Finally, I managed, "Kyle, what is happening."

"Kyle here,' Riddle said, "helped to bring me back."

"Kyle, what is he talking about," I respond.

"Emma," Kyle said again. "It's… it's complicated."

"Tell me what he's talking about," I said again, staring at him dead in the eyes.

"It's a long story," Kyle tried again, but i glared at him and he continued. "It started with a dream. A voice spoke to me, telling me what to do, telling me how I could help change the world for the better. A war is coming, Emma. I'm helping to change the world as we know it. And you can help. Help me take the gods down, Emma."

"Kyle, you're making no sense. Who told you what?"  
"Ouranos," Kyle said. "I am bringing him back and we are going to bring the world back to it's original glory. And you can help," he said, looking at me with gleaming eyes. And I knew then that I had lost him, that Kyle is not the same.

"Kyle," I tried again, but Riddle interrupted.

"Enough talking," Riddle said. "I want to know how is it- the two of you, merely babies, managed to defeat the greatest wizard ever. Emma Potter… you were dead! How did you defy death and manage, together with your brother, defeat Lord Voldemort?" His eyes started to turn red, and I saw Kyle's purple eyes still on me.

"Why do you care how we escaped," Harry said, his voice way more confident then I felt staring at my childhood friend who had officially betrayed our kind. "Voldemort was after your time."

"Voldemort," Riddle continued. "Is my past, present, and future." He pulle dout Harry's wand and began to trace letters in the air, writing out three words.

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

He waved his wand once and the letters started to rearrange themselves spelling out

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

"You see," Riddle whispered. "It was a name I was already using at Hogwarts, to my most intimate friends only, of course. You think I was going to use my filthy Muggle father's name forever? I, in whose veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, through my mother's side? I, keep the name of a foul, common Muggle, who abandoned me even before I was born, just because he found out his wife was a witch? No, I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

"But you're not the greatest sorcerer in the world," I whispered. Riddle whipped his head around to me.

"What do you mean?" He said calmly.

"Well," I said, my voice rising slightly, the slight shake beginning to go away. "Harry and I defeated you. Therefore, we are the best wizards in the world, not you. Sorry to disappoint you." Riddle's face was murderous. But before he could continue, music began.

It started softly, but soon it filled the empty chamber, and a red phoenix swooped in like a beacon of fire in the darkest times.

"Fawkes," Harry whispered. The bird, Fawkes swooped down, landing on Harry's shoulder and dropping the sorting hat on the ground.

"That's a phoenix," Riddle said slowly. "This is what Dumbledore sends his defenders? A songbird and an old hat?" Riddle started to laugh and Kyle began to chuckle also. I threw him a nasty glance that sobered him up. "Do you feel safe now?"

I hefted my sword higher, aiming it in between Riddle and Kyle. Kyle's face turned to me and turned hopeful.

"Down to business," Riddle said. "Let's match the power of Lord Voldemort, heir of Salazar Slytherin against the 'defenders' of the wizarding world." Riddle hissed something in Parseltongue and the mouth of the ancient statue opened, releasing a large snake.

" _Kill them,"_ I heard Riddle whisper, and Kyle turned pale.

"You said you would spare her," Kyle said, turning to Riddle. "You said that you wouldn't harm her."

"Stand down," Riddle said, eyes gleaming. "Remember who you are talking to." Kyle flinched, but held out his hand to me.

"Come with me, Emma," he said. "We can change the world together."

"Go to Hell," I replied, my eyes burning with the flames I felt inside of me. Hurt flashed across Kyle's face and Riddle laughed.

"You heard her, Kyle," Riddle laughed. "Maybe I will find you another pretty girl as a reward for your obedience." Kyle flinched again, but stepped back into the shadows, threw me one last meaningful glance, before vanishing. I saw Harry out of the corner of my eye run, and the Basilisk chase after him. I turned towards Riddle, and swung my sword, but he dodged. But when I did, Kyle came out from the shadows again and met my second blow with a sword of his own. Riddle laughed. "That's what I thought, Kyle. Don't want me to tell your master you were disobedient, right?"

I pushed against Kyle's sword but he did the same and the force pushed both of us back. I rolled out of the way, but my sword felt magnetic, pulling me closer towards where Kyle was standing. One look at him and I realized he was about to portal me away if I got within touching distance of him. One special power Kyle had that hasn't been in any other child of Dionysus for centuries was the ability to turn into mist of wine and portal away.

My sword kept pulling me, no matter how hard I pulled the other way. Then I remembered. Kyle gave me this sword. And the shield. I threw both of them away and the pulling stopped. The sword flew at Kyle who dodged out of the way. But now I was weaponless, facing Kyle who was willing to do anything to get to me. I pulled out my wand and started to fire whatever spell I could remember at him. I ran backwards towards where the sorting hat was. I picked it up, praying that Dumbledore had a plan. An indeed, the hat felt heavier. I turned it upside down and a sword fell out, embroidered with red gems and a gold hilt. I hel it and felt the balance of it in my hand. I turned towards Kyle only to realize that when his plan failed, he disappeared, dissolving into mist.

 **A/N Aaaaaaaaand Kyle's back. Yay. Or not. Depends on if you liked him. I don't. But anyway, can we got review count to 40 for this next chapter? Thanks guys!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N LAST CHAPTER AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Wow. I can't believe I'm done with this story. Well, not entirely. There's going to be a short epilogue and then I will start the next book in the series! Also, I started a new story, called United we Rise. It's a Harry Potter Marauder era story so go give it a read! I also have two other stories in the works that i will probably post later. But thanks to everyone who's helped me get to this last chapter, everyone who saw this and gave it a chance, people who continued to read after that, people who stopped. And especially all those who's reviews have kept me going. You guys are the best! Now enjoy the last chapter!**

Riddle was focused on Harry and the Basilisk and was now screaming in parselmouth. I ran towards where Harry was fighting, far down into the corridor. I saw the basilisk lunge at him, but missed, hitting into the wall. He flew back and I saw Harry look at it in the eyes, but instead of dieing, he continued to fight. And I realized that something had destroyed the serpent's eyes. That made our job that much easier. The Basilisk lunged again, and this time hit Harry got hit, the fangs of the Basilisk sinking into his arm. I took my new sword and ran a the giant serpent, stabbing it and hacking, until the serpent swayed and landed… right on me. I felt the breath get knocked out of me as black blood sprayed me . I fell to the ground and felt the beast land on my shoulder. I cried out and yanked my arm, feeling bones snap and my shoulder pop out of its socket. I took my free right hand and cried, "Wingardium Leviosa!" and levitated the snake off of me. I groaned as I stood up, pain stabbing my arm.

I looked towards where Harry was lying, on the ground and extremely pale. I ran to him and took him in my good arm, trying to ignore the swollen mound that appeared on my arm.

"You're dead, Harry Potter," Riddle said, moving towards us. I turned my wand on him. "Dead. And soon your sister will follow you. You may have killed my snake, but not soon enough. Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. Do you see what he'd doing, Potter? He's crying."

Riddle was right. A tear streaked down Fawkes' face, down his glossy feathers.

"I'm going to sit here with your sister and watch you die, Harry Potter. Take your time. I'm in no hurry. And Emma," Riddle turned to me. "Don't worry. You're time will be soon. And so ends the famous Harry Potter. In the chamber of secrets, defeated by the dark lord finally."

A fat tear from Fawkes landed on Harry and I saw color bloom on his face. Riddle paled.

"Get away, bird," Riddle said suddenly moving forward. "Get away from him!" I turned my wand on Riddle and shot a spell at him. He flew back as Harry raised his head. As soon as I saw that my brother was alright, I went over to the diary, now controlling Riddle, and struck it with my sword. Riddle screamed as I dug the sword farther into the book.

"Emma," Harry said in a strained voice. I looked over at my brother who was shakingly getting to his feet.

Riddle screamed louder, and withered and twisted before… disappearing.

The chamber fell silent, other than the faint dripping of ink from the dairy and the sound of Harry struggling to his feet. I pulled off my robe gently, trying not to jostle my arm to much. My robes were in tatters, but luckily my shirt was fine underneath. I tore my robe using my good arm and my mouth and took a strip of the cloth and made myself a makeshift sling.

I turned to go towards Harry to help him up when I heard GInny stir. I ran towards my friend, whose pale face was starting to have color return to it.

"Ginny," I said, kneeling next to her.

"Em-Emma?" Ginny shivered. Harry came over and pulled off his own robe. Ginny was cold as ice and we draped Harry's robe over top of her, trying to bring some warmth back.

"You're alright, Gin," I said comfortingly. "Riddle's gone. You're alright."

"Emma, I'm-I'm so sorry," Ginny said. Tears were pouring down her face and I hugged her with my free hand.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," I said.

"I'm going to be expelled!" Ginny wept, as Harry and I helped her to her feet, Ginny leaning mostly on Harry seeing as I could barely support myself with my arm.

"No you won't," Harry said firmly, talking for the first time since the Basilisk attack.

"What will Mum and Dad say?" Ginny said.

"Ginny, everything's going to be alright," I said, grabbing her hand in my uninjured hand. I gave it a squeeze as we walked down the corridor.

"Ron?" Harry called when we got to the blockade of rocks.

"Harry?" came Ron's voice in response. He sounded part relieved part scared. "Is Ginni OK?"

"Yeah," I called. "She's fine, we got her." We could hear ROn cheer from behind the rocks. "Ron, go as far down the corridor as you can. I'm going to try to blast these rocks away."

"Emma, are you sure that's the smartest idea you've had?" Harry asked. "What if more rocks fall."

"Do you have a better idea?" I asked. I pulled out my wand and waited a minute to make sure Ron had time to get to the other end before saying, "reducto," and getting rid of the rocks one by one, starting from the top. It took about five minutes to destroy enough rocks to be able to step over the rest. Ron came running back towards us and pulled Ginny over before crushing her into a hug.

"Ginny! I can't believe- you're alright- Mum and Dad are going to be so relieved- how?- What's with the bird?" Ron said very fast and through many breaths.

"He's Dumbledore's," Harry explained as he motioned for me to go next. I did.

"Emma, what did you do to your arm?" Ron asked, looking at me concerned.

"Probably broke something and definitely dislocated it," I replied.

Harry looked extremely concerned now. "Are you sure you're ok?" he asked.

"Yes," I rolled my eyes. "You're the one that got poisoned."

"Wait, you got poisoned?" Ron asked. "And what's with the sword?" He pointed to the sword I now had poking through one of my belt loops.

"Later," was all Harry said, gesturing over to Ginny who was crying harder now. I went over and put my arm around her and Ginny put her head on my uninjured shoulder.

"Have you thought how we're to get back up there?" Ron asked, pointing to the long slide we had first came down.

"I may have an idea," I said, biting my lip. If I was truly a daughter of Zeus then that means that I could control the air and maybe, just maybe get us back up there. "Ginny, put your arms around my waist." Ginny did, being careful around my shoulder. I closed my eyes, concentrating on the air below us and willing it to push us up the slide. It took a minute but I eventually felt the air solidify beneath us and I felt us go off the ground, being pushed up the slide and into the familiar bathroom.

We made it to the top of the slide and I came out with Ginny, making sure she was ok before going back down and bringing up an awed Ron followed by Harry. Fawkes followed us up.

"How did you manage that?" Ron asked.

"Zeus," was all I said, before slumping to the ground, my legs weak and feeling more tired than I had in ages.

"What now?" Ron asked.

"Let's find McGonagall," Harry replied. He helped me up and I leaned gratefully on him while Ron helped Ginny. The four of us stumbled our way down the halls, eerily dark and silent. I went to look at my watch but realized it had broke.

Moon light shone in from the windows as we passed them, making our way to Professor McGonagall's office. I put most of my weight onto Harry who helped me stay upright. My eyes were telling me to close but I forced myself to stay awake, not willing to fall asleep until I knew Ginny was alright.

We made our way to the large oak door, and Harry let go of me and knocked on the door before pushing it open.

For a second, we stood in the doorway in silence. We must of looked awful, ROn covered in dust from the rocks, Ginny still extremely pale, me covered in black and red blood, my arm in a sling, my shoulder swollen to the size of my head, and Harry who was covered in his own blood and half supporting me. Then, the silence was broken by a scream.

" _GINNY!_ " Mrs. Weasley wiped tears from her face and leapt up, running to us and grabbed Ginny. Mr. Weasley was close to follow.

I looked towards the desk where Dumbledore was beaming and McGOnagall was pale and taking steadying breaths, clutching her chest and looking between all of us and taking us in.

Harry helped me to a chair where I sat gratefully and Harry stood by me.

Mrs. Weasley was crying saying over and over again, "You saved her!" She hugged Harry and Ron before turning to me and crying harder.

"Emma, you're hurt," she said, concerned.

"Oh it's nothing," I replied, giving her a weak smile.

"Thank you," was all Mrs. Weasley said in return, not hugging me for fear that she would hurt me. Ginny took the seat next to me and I grabbed her hand.

"How-How did you do it?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I think we'd all like to know that," McGonagall replied.

Harry hesitated and looked at me before placing the sorting hat on the desk and starting.

He told them everything, me adding in parts that I did without him and thing he forgot. But mostly I sat there, half asleep in the silence, holding onto Ginny and leaning on Harry.

Harry went on and on about the diary, the polyjuice, the voices. I told them about figuring out about the Basilisk and how we learned they were in the pipes. Then Harry told them about the Basilisk and I told them about Kyle, holding in my fury at him for betraying us. Then we talked about how I killed the Basilisk and then the diary and how Harry was poisoned but Fawkes saved him and how the basilisk fell on me, injuring my shoulder and the upper part of my arm. The entire time, McGonagall had a hand clutched to her chest and Mrs. Weasley had one over her mouth. Ginny had put her head on my shoulder, tears still coming as i stroked her hair with my free hand to comfort her. The only thing I could think is _What if the expelled her_?

On instinct, I looked towards Dumbledore after Harry and I finished our story. Dumbledore looked at us over his half moon spectacles. "I need to warn Chiron about Kyle," I said immediately. Dumbledore smiled.

"Leave that to me, Miss Potter. But you know, what interests me most," Dumbledore began in a gentle voice, "is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny, when my sources tell me he is currently hiding in the forests of Albania."

Ginny took a shuddering breath of relief at these words and I told Dumbledore all about how Riddle was preserved as a memory. Harry passed Dumbledore the diary who looked at it curiously.

"Brilliant," Dumbledore said. "Of course, he was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts had ever see." He turned to the Weasley's who were speechless. "Very few people know that Lord Voldemort was once called Tom Riddle. I taught him myself, fifty years ago, at Hogwarts. He disappeared after leaving school… traveled far and wide… sank so deeply into the Dark Arts, consorted with the very worst of our kind, underwent so many dangerous, magical transformations, that when he resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, he was barely recognisable. Hardly anyone connected Lord Voldemort with the clever, handsome boy who was once Head Boy here."

"But, Ginny," Mrs Weasley said. "What does our Ginny have to do with- with- _him_?"

"His diary," Ginny cried. "I was writing in his diary and he's-he's been writing back all year."

"Ginny!" cried. "Haven't I taught you anything? _Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain_!" This only made Ginny cry harder and both Mrs. Weasley and I threw Mr. Weasley dirty looks.

"This isn't Miss Weasley's fault," McGonagall said strictly. "It is nobodies but He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," She glared at Harry, Ron, and I, but the glare seemed almost half hearted, like she rather be smiling, "No matter how many school rules _some_ of us broke.

"I think Miss Weasley and Miss Potter should be taken to the Hospital wing," Dumbledore said. "You will find that Madame Pomfrey is still awake. The mandrakes have finally been made into juice and given to the Petrified." Ron cheered and Mrs. Weasley led GInny out, but I didn't follow.

"Miss Potter," McGonagall said, "Hospital wing."

"I'm fine," I said. "I just need to go back to my dorm. Magic doesn't work on my wounds any way."

"She's alright, Minerva," Dumbledore said, and although McGonagall looked like she wanted to argue, she didn't. "I think this calls for a feast. Minerva, please go inform the kitchens."  
"Right," McGonagall said, tight faced.

"And I think," Dumbledore said, "that Miss Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Potter shall receive Special Awards for Services to the School and- let me see- yes, I think, two hundred points to Gryffindor each." All three of us beamed as McGonagall nodded. "And Miss Potter, I expect you to take good care of that sword." That made my smile grow even bigger. So he was letting me keep it. "Now I sense Lucius Malfoy may be coming, so I suggest you go," he passed Harry the diary, who took it, looking confused, and the three of us stumbled out of the office to find Lucius Malfoy and-  
"Dobby?" Harry said, incredulously.  
"Harry Potter, sir," Dobby said bowing. Malfoy hit him.

"Remember who your true master is, elf," Malfoy said. His eyes drifted to the diary in Harry's hand.

"Right," Harry said, looking like he just had an idea. He put an arm on me and I felt him pull part of my robe off me. I looked confused, but Malfoy didn't seem to notice. "I believe this is yours." Harry passed it to Malfoy who threw it at Dobby. Dobby caught it and opened it to find the piece of my robe in it.

"Master has given Dobby clothes," Dobby said wide eyed. "Dobby is a _free_ elf!"

Malfoy looked furious and yelled "What did you do!" He turned to lunge at Harry and I but Dumbledore strolled out of the office and said, "I will not have you harm my students, Lucius. Now come inside before you wake the rest of the school."

Furiously, Malfoy walked in and the door shut behind him. Dobby looked at Harry and I. "Master Harry gave me Mistress Emma's clothes. Dobby will never forget this kindness. Thank you, Masters Potter." Dobby bowed then disappeared with a loud crack.

"Well," Ron said, "I think we should get Emma up to the common room."

They did just that. We made our way up to Gryffindor tower and inside. It was empty with no light, save for the dying fire. I made my way up the stairs to my dormitory and went inside, rummaging in my bag for first aid stuff and ambrosia and nectar. I ate some of it, but my arm still hurt like hell.

"What the-" I began. I tried to take more, but nothing happened again. I was extremely confused, but I didn't dare take more. Instead, I peeled my clothes off and went into the shower, washing the blood and grime off of me. When I came out, I set my shoulder with a slight cry before looking at it in the mirror. By setting it, the large bump had gone away but it was still swollen three times its usual size and it was purple. I wrapped it in gauze and medical tape, going from around my body to hold it in place to over my shoulder and down my arm, ending at my elbow. Then, with one arm, I threw my old camp shirt on with some leggings and slippers, before brushing my hair and leaving it down, not able to put it up with one arm, and meeting Harry and Ron in the common room. Together, the three of us made our way to the great hall.

I had been to a couple of feasts at Hogwarts, but none matched up to this. The three of us were the last to enter the great hall, and we entered to tremendous applause from the entire school. From the Gryffindor table, Astoria and Hermione came running over and hugged us, and Astoria asked, "What did you do to your arm?"

"I'll tell you later," I muttered, walking back to the Gryffindor table with them. The entire school was in their pajamas and were celebrating. Justin came over at one point and apologized profusely for suspecting Harry.

Dumbledore stood up and announced that Professor had disappeared that night, and probably would not be back. He also announced that there was an option for those who were petrified to not take exams. "I was going to cancel them for the whole school," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye, "but Professor McGonagall convinced me not to in order for our older students to have the credentials needed to go into the wizarding world." The entire school groaned, and Hermione said, "I still can take exams if I want to, right?"

 **A/N ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD... we're done! Hoped you guys liked it! Keep your ears open for the epilogue and thanks so much!**


	20. Epilogue

The rest of the term was a mix of studying and blazing sunny days, with only a few minor differences. DADA classes were cancelled, with no one to teach them ("But we've had enough hands on experience to last us a life time," Ron said.) and Lucius Malfoy had been sacked as a school governor. I went to Madame Pomfrey to see if she could fix my arm, but the magic didn't work nor did the ambrosia and nectar. I wrote to Chiron to ask him about it, and he responded with he would talk to me at camp.

It was lucky that I hurt my right arm because exams would have been awful if I had to take them with my bad arm.

Too soon, the ride home to Kings Cross came, and Harry, Ron, Ginny, Astoria, Fred, George and I shared a compartment all the way back, enjoying the last few moments of being able to use magic.

We all exchanged phone numbers, me giving them the number to my cell phone that I figured out how to charm to not attract monsters. Magic did come in handy. Harry, Hermione, and I explained to the Weasleys what a phone number was, laughing at their confused faces.

"Your aunt and uncle will be proud, right?" Hermione asked, and Harry laughed.

"I think they'll be more mad that I'm not dead," Harry replied. Together, we walked out and went our separate ways, me hugging Harry and making him promise to call me every day and telling me if he ever needed help. He did promise, and he also promised to write me every day if he couldn't get the phone.

Harry's Aunt and uncle came over, glaring at me as his Uncle said, "Ready, boy?"

"Yes," Harry said, smiling at me before following his family out.

Lizzy met me at the entrance to camp, running over and hugging me. "Chiron told me what happened," she said into my ear as we hugged, being careful not to jostle my still healing shoulder. It had only been about two weeks, but the swelling did start to go down, faster than the usual mortal but slower than a demigod or wizard. "I just can't believe Kyle."

"I know," I replied. "Here." I passed her my trunk and Addy my owl before letting Phire out of her crate to run around camp. It was still rather empty because the summer session doesn't start until tomorrow. "I need to go talk to Chiron. Can you bring these to the cabin."

"About that," Lizzy said, her voice trailing slightly. I rose my eyebrows at her and she looked guilty. "Chiron wants you to stay in the Zeus cabin. But," she said quickly, obviously my face showing my dismay, "You can still have lessons with me." I nodded, swallowing my comment and making my way to the big house.

"Chiron," I called into the lobby of the house. I found him in the library, sitting in his wheelchair.

"Ah, Emma," Chiron replied. "It's good to see you."

"You've got some explaining to do," I replied, glaring.  
"Yes," he said. "So your arm. I did some research and I think that your godly blood and wizarding blood are fighting, the healing powers fighting, and not letting you heal like either. That means that you will heal like a human, so you must be careful. I'm still not sure what else might be affected. You are the first demi wizard in centuries. We're on unplotted territory."

"That's all swell and dandy," I said, still slightly annoyed. "But why did you take me out of the Hecate cabin?"

"I can't just make an exception for you that I don't make for anyone else," Chiron said. "Zeus is your father Emma. You have to learn to live with that." I glared but nodded. "Now why don't you go unpack. Tomorrow starts the new session."

I wanted to argue, but I was to jet lagged to do that, so I just went out and into my new cabin, skipping dinner, and going to sleep and getting ready to start the new session.

 **A/N And we're done! I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone who stuck with me and I hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
